This Forbidden Feeling REMAKE
by AnimexxGirlxx13
Summary: Rin and Len are just average twins with average friends and an average life. That is...if you consider incest normal. Now add the Kagene twins, the world of music, Vocaloid01, and their cousin Lily. What could go wrong? TWINCEST.
1. Len Oniichan

Chapter 1: Len-niichan

* * *

><p>Rin POV:<p>

Hey! I'm Kagamine Rin! I'm fourteen years old and guess what? I have a crush! Yeah, I bet you're like " So? I have a crush too." Well, my crush is _real_. And totally taboo. But you know, who said you can't fall in love with your siblings? Who's my sibling? The one and only Len Kagamine of course! And you're probably either thinking, " Awesome! You have amazing taste!" or " _That_ guy?" I have only one thing to say. You had better be thinking the first one.

So here's how it started, it was at the beginning of seventh grade. When I was a nervous wreck, and Miku, my _ex_-bestfriend, wasn't there to, you know, comfort me. So Len's all, " Rin, chill. It's just first year of junior high. You'll survive." Insert-older-brother-kissing-little-sister's-forehead here. THE END. Best story ever right?

But to be serious, I love Len with like all my heart. He's amazing. He could be the next Jesus. He's got the looks, the brains, the stupidity, the heart, he's just..._perfect_.

" Rin?" Speak of the devil. " Why are you talking to yourself?"

I rolled my eyes at my brother. Now here's the stupid part I was talking about. Ask him a question about trigonometry and he'll get it right on the first try, yet when it comes to important stuff like this...

" I was not talking to myself!" I snapped. " I was voicing my thoughts!"

" And I didn't just wash my hair," Len said sarcastically. " I just went outside and it rained for five minutes before going back to a sunny day."

Damn, how can someone make being a smartass so annoying and so _sexy _at the same time?

" Shutup," I snapped. " And let me finish Facebooking."

Len looked at my computer screen and smirked.

" You're on Youtube."

" I knew that! Get out!" I yelled throwing a pillow at him. He quickly ran out the room laughing.

Now you see my pain. As much as I wanted to punch him in the face, I also wanted to say " Len, this is why you love me. Because without me, your life would be boring as hell." And I probably could've said that, but me and my mouth ya know? I could end up saying how I didn't mean it like that and junk.

_Pantsu Nugeru Mon! _

_Pantsu Nugeru Mon!_

_Pantsu Negeru-_

I quickly answered my phone before Len came back in to make fun of me. Yes, he makes fun of me for having that ringtone. It's freaking catchy right?

" Hello?"

" Rinnian!" Teto yelled in my ear.

" Teto!" I screamed back. " Why are we yelling?"

" I'm in the library!" she yelled. " And I'm yelling! Cuz I'm awesome!"

" Am I on speaker phone?" I cried.

" Yeah! And some guys that seem to be studying are giving me some really dirty looks so we can't yell anymore kay?"

" Kay!"

" Alright," she said lowering her voice. " You know that test we have in Algebra?"

" Yeah?" I did not study for that by the way.

" Does Len have the notes?" she asked. " Since he's like a super genious and all."

" Um, I'll go check and text you, okay?"

" Thanks Rinny! The Kagamines are life savers!" she cried. A loud 'Shhh!' could be heard in the back ground and I laughed.

" By Teto," I said. She whispered a quick bye and hung up. I walked out of my room and knocked on Len's door, keeping my hands in the pockets of my orange hoodie. He opened the door, a towel on his head as he scanned me.

" Yeah?"

" Do you have the notes for Algebra?" I asked tapping my foot.

" You can't have them. Be more respons-"

" They're for Teto! Please?"

" Tell Teto to be more responsible!" he said clearly annoyed.

I pouted and forced tears to my eyes, which caught Len's attention.

" Onii-chan," I whimpered. " Teto-chan and I...we...w-we really want to do good for everyone. P-please.."

By now, I was hiccuping. Yeah. I'm an amazing actress. Len groaned and facepalmed, quickly closing his door and reopening it again to hand me the notes.

" Thank you Onii-chan!" I exclaimed.

I jumped at him with a hug, knocking him to the ground and putting us in an awkward position. He stared up at me with wide blue eyes, dark red dusting his cheeks.

" Uh...thanks," I said quickly getting off him. I stood up and pratically ran to the door, quickly throwing on my blue Converse and slamming the door.

* * *

><p>" Thanks Rin!" Teto cried throwing her arms around me. " You're a miracle worker!"<p>

" Of course I am!" I said striking a pose. " Now hurry up and copy those, Len won't be happy if he can't study the night before."

" Len doesn't even need to study," Teto snorted. " He's like, the next Albert Einstein! I bet he could discover a way to travel between alternate dimensions if he wanted to."

Oh boy, here comes the science freak part of Teto.

" Well, we don't want that to happen, otherwise, you'd be all over him," I said quickly.

_And now, as special guest performers, we have with us today, Vocaloid 01!_

I looked in the direction of the huge monitor above us showing the super famous singers of Crypton. God, I wanted to be like them _so bad_. Well, an awesomer version of them. But they were slowly losing popularity. In seventh grade, they were awesome. Cool. The best of the best and totally popular. Everywhere you went, you either heard their voices, saw their face, or they were being talked about. Two years later in the ninth grade, you said, " Eh, Kaito? He's okay I guess."

" Man, Vocaloid 01?" Teto sighed. " I was hoping they'd have someone a little more cooler these days."

" I know," I agreed. " Like, me and you. We be like Vocaloid 02, or something."

" Or, we could be more original!" Teto exclaimed. " And be called...UTAUloid!"

I bust out laughing at Teto's suggestion and our wierd fantasy. Us? Singers? That's so not happening. Passers-by looked at us with wierd expressions, wonder what could be so funny. It didn't make a difference to us though. It'd be the same if we were in an indoor cafe instead of an outdoor right?

" Oh Rin!"

I groaned internally at the sound of Akita Nero's voice. Why'd he have to work at me and Teto's favorite place.

" What Akita?" I muttered as he approached.

" I just wanted to say hey," he said shrugging. " And to get your order. And possibly your number."

" I want an orange parfait," I said drowning him out.

Nero smiled and nodded. " You'll come around. They always do."

I rolled my eyes at him and watched Teto complete the final sentences on the notes.

" You done?" I asked.

" Yeah, wanna get outta here?" she asked.

" First I want my orange parfait," I said quickly. " Eve if it means having to see Nero again, I still want it!"

Teto laughed and handed me the papers, which I folded neatly and put it my pocket. I might as well stay at Teto's house tonight, since we're gonna need to cram and stuff.

* * *

><p>Len POV:<p>

Finally. That girl was out of the house. Don't get me wrong, every minute spent with Rin was great, but when I'm _doing my hair_, I do not expect to be bothered. I took the blow dryer and switched it on, feeling the heat waves beat me in the face.

_Nigakute HOT na SPICE!_

_Kimi dake ni ima ageru yo_

_Muchu ni saseru boku no TASTE-_

What? You act like it's wierd my ringtone's Spice! I wrote it myself too. Why? Cuz I'm a sexy beast!

Anyway...

_I'm gonna stay at tetos house to stdy 4 the test 2morrow =3 And b4 u freak I'm comin back 2 giv u the notes ok? Plus i need my stuff anyway 3 you ;D_

_-Rin_

I rolled my eyes at the text and sent one back.

_Kay, whatever, just get back here NOW. If you got some type of orange stain on my notes..._

A few minutes later, my phone went off.

_stupid, i told u not to freak rite? your notes r okay, they survived the surgery :P_

I rolled my eyes and went downstairs, waiting for Rin told barrel through the door. My hair was completely dry and awsome, so I'm in a good mood. I glanced at the clock. 7:30. Immediately, I started to grow anxious. And before you ask, NO. I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON RIN. She's my little sister, and it's my job as her brother to make sure she's safe. And safe is not out of the house at 7:30 when perverts and pedophiles could be lurking about! She could have been raped!

" Lennn!"

Disregard all that.

" Hey Len!" Teto waved at me in the doorway, sending me a friendly smile. I gave her a half nod and turned to face Rin. Stay cool...

" Where have you been?" I snapped. " Do you realize it's like freakin almost midnight?"

" It's 7:30..."

" Thrity minutes! Thirty minutes and you could've been raped!" So much for staying cool. Rin rolled her eyes and reached in her pocket, pulling out my notes. I took them and inspected the quickly, before sighing.

" Just go upstairs if you're gonna leave," I said. " And call me or someone once you get there."

" Okay!" she said.

" And I mean someone in this house Rin!" I yelled. I smiled at the groan from upstairs and went back to sit in the living room. I picked up the remote and clicked on the tv.

_" And in other breaking news, the singing group Vocaloid 01 has disbanded."_

...WHAT. I turned up the volume and leaned into the tv to listen.

_" Due to the fall in popularity, the group has decided to disband, two of it's members, Shion Kaito and Sakine Meiko, transferring to Sanjou High School at the beginnging of the new school year."_

Rin and Teto came downstairs, Rin holding a duffel bag over her shoulder.

" Why are you practically glued to the tv?" she asked.

" Vocaloid 01," I said slowly. " They broke up."

Rin and Teto's jaw dropped and they joined me in front of the tv.

_" It has been confirmed by Crypton and Sanjou that one of Vocaloid 01's members will also be teaching the music class at Meiko and Kaito's school."_

" Meiko and Kaito are going to go to school?" Rinexclaimed shaking my arm. " Where? Where?"

" Sanjou!" I exclaimed prying Rin off of me.

"That's our school! Or it will be next year!" she squealed. " Oh my gosh!"

Rin and Teto jumped up and down, talking about having two-no three- former idols at the school. I couldn't help but smile. How can you not smile at such a cute girl? I'M NOT TALKIN INCEST YOU FREAKS.

" Len! We're gonna leave now kay?" Rin said heading for the door. " I'll call you alright?"

I nodded and sighed as the door closed, the large house growing quiet. Well, now it's going to be _really _boring. I walked up the stairs, the only sound my feet on the marble and the air conditioner. I reached my room and closed the door,laying down on my back and staring at the ceiling.

Boy, I'm so glad that we have school tomorrow. Otherwise, I'd just about die without Rin here. My phone went off again and I answered it to hear Mikuo's voice.

" Hey dude! What's up?" he asked.

" You want the notes?" I sighed.

" Oh yeah," Mikuo said, his tone getting panicked. " If I do not pass this test, I will be repeating third year forever!"

I laughed. " I'll e-mail it to you."

" Thanks man."

This is the wonderful payment I get for being smart. Irresponsible friends. Oh well, I guess if they were like me, it'd be really boring. Besides, me being the oh-so-sexy person I am, the world would explode trying to contain the people like me. And I do not want to held responsible for the end of the world. I'll leave that to the people who believe in 2012.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So, I kinda rewrote this story since the first one seemed to be kinda rushed. You can read this one and that one and see which one you like better. Personally, I think this one's better. Review please!


	2. The Algebra Test

Chapter 2: The Algebra Test

* * *

><p>Rin POV:<p>

My eyes slowly opened and I sat up, the blood that had rushed to my head flowing back down. I felt dizzy and put a hand to my head, trying to soothe the pounding. I glanced at Teto who was sprawled out on the floor clutching a french bread pillow.

I groaned and lay back down. How the hell does someone fall asleep upside down? I looked at the clock and closed my eyes.

" Wait...IT'S SEVEN?" I yelled. I scrambled out of the bed, the sheets and covers tangling in my legs and tripping me. It's like the world hated me today.

I ran over to Teto and began to wildly shake her awake.

" What Rin?" she groaned. " Do you have any margarine?"

" Your Mom won't give you any if you don't get up! It's seven!"

Teto practically bitch slapped me trying to get up and ran to the bathroom. I quickly followed her and grabbed my tooth brush, scrubbing my teeth thoroughly before running back to Teto's room and throwing on my uniform. It's a black jacket and blue plaid skirt. Worst. Uniform. Ever.

Teto was magically already wearing her and pulling on her black stockings, while I pulled up my white thigh high leggings, trying not to trip.

" Teto! Rin!" Mrs. Kasane called. " The bus is here!"

" Come on!" I yelled. I grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room, putting my shoes on at the front door and running to the bus driver, who was impatiently waiting.

" Yo, Teto! Rin!" Mikuo yelled from the window.

" Hey!" I waved back at him. The green-haired teen was suddenly jerked backward. Teto and I shrugged and boarded the bus to see Mikuo and Len arguing.

" I just saved your life!" Len snapped. " Thank me!"

" I can save my own life!" Mikuo protested.

" We'll see if you can when you fall off a cliff one day!" Len smirked. " Then you'll wish I was there."

" We're not on a cliff, we're on a school bus."

" Wow, you guys," I said shaking my head. Teto and I sat down in the seat behind them. " Arguing about nothing."

" Hi Rin!" Mikuo said excitedly. " You study for that test?"

" Yes, with my _best friend_," I said emphasizing the last two words. Miku, who was sitting in the seat across from us, flinched at the words. Heh, serves her right.

Teto glanced at Miku and frowned. " Hey, can't you help but feel a little sorry for her. I know you hate her and everything but still."

I grimaced. I love and hate this part of Teto. The compassionate, considerate side. Len turned around, his chin resting on the seat.

" Hey Rin, where's your bow?" Len asked.

I immediately put my hands on my head and gasped.

" Teto! Do you have my bow? Please say you brought it!"

" I thought you had it!"

I froze and mechanically tilted my head.

" No. Bow."

" Uh oh, Rin Kagamine malfunction," Len said ducking behind the seat.

" Rin! I'll braid your hair! No, ponytails!" Teto said quickly.

I blinked and Teto quickly set to work. I'm not a fan of ponytails, but hey, anything to make my hair noticeable. Especially without my bow.

* * *

><p>Miku POV:<p>

I couldn't help but watch as that Kasane girl put Rin's hair into two short ponytails. If things hadn't take a turn for the worst before, that would be _me_ over there. Sure, Kasane would be somewhere near us, but I'd be the best friend. Not her. I opened my teal binder and picked up my pen, scribbling out the answers to my history homework.

" Hey Miku!" I looked up and met the amber eyes of Nero. Sure, he was talkative without his cell phone, but he's one of the few friends I've got.

" Hey, you know the answer to number seven?" I asked. " Wait, never mind. It could be wrong."

He smirked and leaned over the back of the seat. " You know, I'm surprised that you don't have more friends with that smartass attitude. Then again, people with sharp tongues tend to not be so popular. But hey, Rin is pretty much known by everyone."

I frowned and went back to my homework. I shouldn't have even bothered striking up a conversation with Nero. He was bound to bring up Rin eventually, since he had a small crush obsession with her. And she was the one subject I wanted to avoid.

Th bus stopped and everyone moved to get off. Rin jumped on Len's back, much to his surprise, and demanded a piggyback ride. Len groaned in annoyance and gave in to what his sister wanted. I giggled and jumped as Nero hooked arms with me. We walked down the steps and Nero unhooked his arm, turning around to face me.

" Come on! I'll get Rin to talk to you!" he exclaimed.

" Wait! I don't-"

" Rin-chan!" Nero called.

Len turned around and Rin got off his back.

" Yeah Nero?"

He held up my hand and grinned broadly at her. " Miku wants to say hi!"

Rin narrowed her eyes at me, the once vivid blue darkening. I gulped and cast my eyes downward.

" Is that any way to treat me Hatsune?"

Ice settled in my stomach as she addressed me by my surname, an chilling tone matching perfectly. I looked up slowly and opened my mouth to speak. Teto and Len looked at me, pity surfacing in their eyes as they quickly averted them.

" H-hello," I whispered. " Kagamine-san..."

The warning bell rang and everyone ran off, leaving me, Rin and Len alone. Rin's gaze didn't soften as Len shook her shoulders, telling her that they needed to go. Finally, she turned around, her arms crossed and walked towards the school building. Len looked back at me, his eyes seeming to say sorry, before quickly ushering Rin through the doors. That went well.

* * *

><p>Len POV:<p>

Jeez, you think Rin could be a little more warm. But no, the cold shoulder like always. Good thing _I'm_ kinda nice to Miku right? Otherwise, the poor girl would have no happiness and she'd become emo. Rin got out of her stony position and grabbed my hand, running down the hall and sliding into the classroom before the final bell could ring. Teto and Mikuo sighed in relief as they saw us enter. I couldn't help but sigh too. If my perfect attendance record got wrecked because of some drama...

" Kagamine."

Rin and I both stiffened at the sound of Kiyoteru-sensei's voice. Oh yeah, we didn't go to our seats.

" I'd expect this from you Kagamine-san, but not from your brother," he said walking around us. " You have less than a minute to get to your seats."

Rin sank to her seat in the front while I scrambled to mine next to Mikuo's. Kiyoteru-sensei picked up the papers on his desk and began to count them out to each row, everyone passing them back until everybody had one. He explained the test to us and said, " Begin."

Now, being the awesome math god I am, I was able to complete the test without breaking a sweat. I stood up no more than thirty minutes after our teacher gave us the test and handed it to him, smirking. He smiled and nodded, pulling out a red pen. I gave my awed classmates an accomplished smirk as they stared at me in wonder. You know, if you consider annoyance wonder. But hey! I'm still loved!

" Pssst!" Rin motioned to me with her hand.

I looked in her direction and pretended I didn't notice, quickly going back to my seat. I glanced at Mikuo's test and saw he had every question done, except number twelve. The freaking easiest one on the sheet.

" Mikuo! It's order of operations! How don't you know that?"

" I forgot!" he whispered. " You add first right?"

" Parenthesis! Exponents! Multiply, then divide, then-"

" Kagamine-kun."

Crap. Please God tell me I'm not caught.

" Could you take this to the office please?"

HALLELUJAH. God loves me! I quickly stood up and took the small sheet from Kiyoteru-sensei's outstretched hand and headed out the door.

" Len! What's the answer to number two!" Rin whispered.

" Twelve, thirty-four, five, sixty-seven," I hissed.

" Than-hey!"

I closed door before she could whisper yell at me. Is that even a word? Oh well, it is the Kagamine Dictionary, so there.

I turned a corner and collided with Miku. Who would've thought the tealette would've been wandering around school?

" Ah! I'm very sorry Kagamine-kun," she said softly. Gah...curse my sensitivity towards girls.

" It's cool," I said rubbing my head. " And you don't have to call me that you know. We're still friends."

Miku shook her head and stood up, dusting her skirt off even though it was perfectly clean.

" I'm serious Miku," I grinned at her and held out my hand. " Come on. You know you want to grab it like in movies and do that whole ' We're friends!' thing that people do and stare at each other."

She sighed. " Still the same Len I see. Always making everything a joke."

At that, she turned on her heal and left. But you know, I'm glad she feels that way. Why? Because she said _Len_ not _Kagamine-kun_.

* * *

><p>Miku POV:<p>

I bit back a small smile as I walked away from the scene of Len and my's collision. I was actually a bit glad it happened. I mean, Len was a direct connection to Rin, and if he was my friend, then Rin must like me too! Well, not like me, but she can't still be as hostile as before. Hope swelled inside me as I walked through the doors of my science class, grinning at Yowane-sensei before returning to my seat next to Gumo.

" You seem happy," he said, still scribbling down the notes.

" I _am_ happy," I added with a blush.

Gumo rolled his eyes and replied, " You look like one of those girls that ran into Kagamine and found out that he knew their names."

" Well, I did run into Kagamine-kun, but that's not the reason I'm-"

" Hatsune-san. Megpoid-kun," Yowane-sensei said tapping her foot. " Would you like to share something with the class?"

" No ma'am," we both murmured. She turned around and began to explain while writing our notes on the board.

" Tell me later," Gumo whispered. I nodded and opened my notebook, quickly copying the notes on the board.

* * *

><p><strong>~Physical Education~<strong>

* * *

><p>Rin POV:<p>

God, I hate Len. I ask him to give me an answer to the test and you know what he tells me? Twelve, thirty-four, five, sixty-seven! You know what that makes on the paper? 1 2 3 4 5 6 7. Seriously, if I hadn't caught that, Kiyoteru-sensei would've just given me an F, or tested me to be put in one of the "Special" classes.

" Rin..." I looked up at Teto and processed her wierded out, yet amused face.

" Either I made a really psychotic face, or I just said all of that out loud," I said.

" The last one," she told me. " It's your serve. And you're holding up the game."

I looked around, blushing at the faces of my classmates staring at me. I took the volleyball and threw it into the air, slapping my hand on it's body to launch it through the air. The other team volleyed it over the net, and Mizki slid forward, saving the ball. Teto jumped forward and spiked the ball.

" Oh yes!" I screamed. " We won because we're badass!"

" Kagamine! Language!" our teacher yelled.

" Yes ma'am! Sorry!" I said.

Our team crowded around Teto, who gave us the winning point. I glomped her and looked at the one person out of our loop.

" Hey, Hatsune," I said. " Get over here and praise Teto."

" R-Rin, she doesn't have to-" teto began.

" Kasane-san," Miku said softly. " Um, you were great."

Teto grinned and struck a pose. " Well, I am pretty good at this game right! You did good too!"

Miku smiled, a faint pink splashing across her cheeks. Even though I hated to admit it, Miku _was_ a great player. I mean, you should've seen how agile she was! And don't get me started on her flexibility! Wait, I don't like Miku. Never mind!

" Uwahh! Kagamine-kun is so cool!"

I looked at the other team and saw none other than Akita Neru and some other girl, who I think was Sonika staring at the soccer field. Teto looked out the window and motioned to me.

" Rin! You've got to see this! Len looks awesome!" she cried.

" P-please, h-he can't look that great," I muttered, but I still went over to look. My cheeks warmed as I watched Len run down the field, a thin sheen of sweat coating his body. I know it sounds really gross and cliche, but it was _glistening_. Like, I'm not even kidding. You know how in anime, the sweat always sparkles and stuff? It looked like _that_.

" Rin? Your face is red," Teto said.

Stupid blushing! Stupid Len for being hot!

" That's because it's hot in here!" I exclaimed.

" We could go to the nurse," Teto said taking my elbow. " If you aren't feeling-"

" I'm fine!" I lied fist-pumping the air. " I'm just gonna, get some fresh air."

I quickly opened the exit door and sat on the grassy place that sloped down to the field. My eyes following Len's small figure that moved quickly across the field, swerving in between the other teams players. A small giggle came from behind me as the ball was stolen from Len.

" You stare at your brother as if he's your idol Kagamine-san."

I grimaced at the high, silky voice that came from behind.

" What do you want Hatsune," I muttered.

Miku, surprisingly, sat down next to me. Too close. I mean, she was all up in my cheesecake!** (A/N: Quick note, this is something my friend says when someones in her personal space XD I love Morgan)**

I scooted a few inches away and drew my knees to my chest.

" Len, should join the soccer team don't you think Kagamine-san?" she said.

" Woah, wait," I said holding up a hand. " Did you just call him _Len_? You don't know him like that!"

" But he said-"

" I don't care what he said, this is what _I'm _saying-"

" Rin, don't be a bitch."

Len. Why'd you have to ruin the mood? I groaned at met the eyes of my stupid brother, who was staring at me disapprovingly.

" Sorry about that Miku," Len said. " Rin will reconcile tomorrow, by being your slave."

" Say what now?" I exclaimed.

" Rin doesn't have to-" Miku began, but was interrupted by a sweaty Gumo.

" Miku! Rin Kagamine's gonna be your slave?" he asked. Oh great, the school's head in gossip just had to get here.

" Oh yes Gumo," Len smirked. " And be sure to tell _everyone_."

Gumo nodded, his wet green hair flopping on his shiny forehead and darted back to the soccer field.

" Len. I'm not being her slave."

" You like oranges right?"

" What do I have to do."

Len smiled and put an arm around Miku's shoulders. Um...someone's head is about to be ripped off. Don't say I didn't give you a fair warning.

" You are going to do whatever Mistress Miku says all day tomorrow," he said. " For being a jerk. Now, if she says come to school dressed as a leek, then do it. Even if you get detention."

My jaw dropped open at the preposterous request. Miku giggled at me. Of course. That green thing would laugh at me.

" Len," I whined pulling out my puppy dog face. " Why do you punish your little sister?"

Len made an unreadable face and quickly turned away, his cheeks a bright red.

" Because! I can and I will! And Miku's cool, so you need to apologize, and I know you won't!"

He's smart. Of course he is! As expected of my Lenny! I mean...smartass.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Yay! Chapter 2! I had to get this out as quick as possible since I have projects to do, and homecoming dresses to shop for and my dad's gonna take my laptop and fix it. So this is like the only story I'm able to update right now XD And I've been busy with school. I got a C on my progress report! And I KNOW I had an A right before I fell asleep during that test! . Stupid music class...it always tires me out. Chance and the others need to be more funny like today XD Now THAT was the best game of Elements Bingo ever. Wait, I'm venting. Disregard all that! Review! XD


	3. Chaos

Chapter 3: Slavery+Revenge=Chaos

* * *

><p>Rin POV:<p>

I groaned and tossed and turned in my bed. What was going on with me? A nightmare.

_" Rin! Rin!" Miku called._

_An eleven year old me turned to greet Miku, who was dressed similar to me. Her teal pigtails bounced as her excitement shook her._

_" Good luck Rin-chan!" she exclaimed. " I know you'll do great!"_

_It was a school talent show, and I was intent on winning. What was I going to do? Sing my favorite song that Len and I wrote: Green is the Enemy! technically, Neru and I wrote it, but since Neru was out sick, Len took all the credit. Especially since he refused to sing._

_I walked out on stage, the bright lights above me heating my already hot body. I felt slightly dizzy, but took a deep breath and closed my eyes._

_" Look out!"_

_And before I could even get the first line out, the largest spotlight above me had come crashing down._

* * *

><p>I jolted up, my body covered in a thin layer of sweat. Rage filled me as my phone played it's signature song and I saw a text message from Miku. How the hell did that Leek Addict get my number anyway?<p>

_Good morning Rin... _

_-Miku_

I rolled my eyes and closed my phone, curling back up to go to sleep.

" Good morning dear sister of mine!"

I swear...if I didn't actually like Len (in that way) then he'd be like, seriously injured. Or handless. Eighth grade science project and me. Don't ask.

" Len, get OUT!" I yelled.

" Ah, ah ah," he said ripping the covers off of me. " Miku told me that she wanted you to be early to school. And it's my job to see to it that you do."

This boy...

" Len..." I whined rolling over. " You wouldn't do this to your sweet-"

" Yes, I would," he smirked. " Now get up and get dressed. Miku has classroom duty, and she'd like to see you at school with her."

I growled, and got up, pushing my brother out the way.

" Aw, Rin~," he said following me to the bathroom. " You can't be mad at me~."

" Watch me," I muttered. I grabbed my toothbrush and began to scrub the blue paste over my teeth. Len appeared behind me and wrapped his arms over my stomach, his lips next to my ear.

" Come on, you can't resist loving me," he whispered.

I blushed furiously and elbowed him roughly in what I thought was his stomach. Emphasis on thought.

I quickly spit into the sink and knelt down next to my twin who was yelling in pain.

" Len? Len! I'm sorry! I thought that was your stomach!"

" Well, obviously it wasn't!" he yelled curling further into fetal position.

" Oh jeez, do you want some ice or something?" I asked.

" Ice is not gonna help me!" he groaned.

If you still don't get it, I elbowed him in his balls. BUT it was an accident! What if someone suddenly started whispering in _your_ ear and spooning you and stuff! Exactly! You'd react like me! Unless your hormones are like really bad.

I stepped over his writhing body and walked into my room to get dressed. Don't look at me like that! It's _his _fault.

* * *

><p>Miku POV:<p>

I repeatedly checked my phone as I paced in the schoolyard. Where was Rin? Len told me that he'd make sure she stuck to her word. Well, more like his word. I heard a faint grumbling and dragging feet.

" You could at least face me Hat- I mean Mistress Miku," she grumbled after a slight pause.

I peeked behind me and saw Rin with her arms crossed defiantly, her gaze to the side. Len was right beside her, hunched over and a expression of pain was etched on his face.

" Hey...Miku.." he said hoarsely.

" Are you okay?" I asked quickly rushing to his side.

He glared at Rin before nodding slowly. I nodded and took a step towards Rin, not knowing what to say next.

" Just give her an order," he groaned. " She'll listen. I discussed it with her on our way here. Now, I'm gonna find a seat." Len took baby steps away from them to find a bench.

" Len are you sure you're okay?" I asked again. He paused and smirked.

" Uh, Miku, let's just say that I probably won't ever have kids," he said. " And it's all Rin's fault."

" Is not!" she yelled in his direction.

" Is too!" he barked back. He straightened slightly and began to walk away, his arm around his waist.

Rin groaned and turned back to me.

" Okay, what do you want me to do?" she muttered.

" Well, you could take my things to the classroom," I said hesitantly. I didn't want to offend her, honestly. I held out my binder and she snatched it from me, stomping towards the school building.

I quickly followed her as she went down the hall, her sneakers silent against the ground. She slid open the door and walked in, setting my books on my desk and leaning against the chalk board.

" Okay. Now what."

I blinked. " Um, I was hoping you'd help me with classroom duty."

Rin groaned and grabbed the broom from the back of the room and began sweeping flimsily, her eyes glaring at the ground. A twinge of irritation flickered in me as I turned around and replaced the flowers on our teacher's desk. The least she could do was _pretend_ she was being helpful!

After arranging the flowers, I picked up the eraser and erased my name and a classmate's off the board. I turned around and saw Rin empty a dust pan into the trash bin and sit in her desk, her arms crossed again. I sighed and walked over to her.

" Kagamine-san?" I said calmly.

" Gonna give me another order?" she asked bitterly.

" I'm not trying to boss you around!" I snapped. " So quit acting like a brat, and deal with it!"

I quickly covered my mouth wishing I could take back my words. Rin opened her mouth to retort back when the door flew open.

" Oh hey guys!" Len yelled throwing his binder onto his desk and threw an arm around each of us. " How lovely to see you two here, being all buddy-buddy!"

" Humph."

" You wish Len." I said.

He looked between us, frowning at the silence.

" Alrighty then," he removed his arms and went to his seat, getting out the previous night's homework. I sat at my desk in the front and stared at the chalkboard.

* * *

><p>Rin POV:<p>

" Rin!"

I turned around and faced my twin. He pointed at Miku and made a heart.

" What the hell Len, I don't swing that way."

" No! Friendship!" he whispered making the heart again.

I flipped him off, laughing at his shocked face, and turned around. Maybe I should channel my anger more at Len than at Miku. After all, it was _Len _that got me in this mess.

I smirked, feeling slight accomplished. Maybe today won't be so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>~Gym~<strong>

* * *

><p>I bounced the volleyball on the court while scanning the gym for Len. He sat leaned back on the bleachers talking to Nero and Mikuo.<p>

" Rin," Miku said. " Could you take my things to my next class after this game. I told sensei already so-"

" Yeah, sure," I said quickly.

Miku frowned and nodded slowly. I tossed the ball in the air at the sound of the coach's whistle and smacked it in Len's direction. Everyone watched as it soared through the air and nailed him in the head, sending Mikuo and Nero in opposite directions.

" Sorry!" I exclaimed. " I have no aim."

" Maybe you should sit this one out Kagamine," our teacher said.

" Yes ma'am!" I marched over to the bleachers and leaned back to watch the game. My classmates laughed and started the next game.

" Rin!" Len stomped over to me and pointed at the giant red mark on his cheek. " Explain to me _what _I should do about this!"

" I don't know Len," I said innocently. " What _should_ you do?"

" I knew I shouldn't have done the servant-master thing with you!"

I smirked. Oh me and my perverted brain.

" That's quite a weird fetish you got there," I smiled. " _Master_."

Len faced flushed red and he quickly turned away.

" Shut up!" he snapped. " You're such a perv Rin."

" You said it, not me," I joked.

Len glared at me for a moment and then walked away. Okay, now I kinda feel bad. I mean, me of all people should know that Len hasn't had a fetish since seventh grade. Ugh, don't even _make _me go back to that time.

* * *

><p>Len POV:<p>

Rin. Rin, Rin, Rinny, Rinnian, Rin to the freaking Kagamine. Everyone knows that you _do not_ nail me, the Great Kagamine Len, with a volleyball! A basket ball in the stomach sure, a baseball in the knee, okay, but a _volleyball _in the _head_? Oh **hell** no.

I left the gym and headed for the nurses office. I wasn't injured, but I had a red mark, so they practically had to let me sit out for P.E.

So, as I walk (LIKE A BOSS) to the nurse's office, I get this thought. I bet Rin hit me on _purpose_. Yeah! I bet she did! For making me make her Miku's slave! Which, by the way, was a _big_ mistake, because Miku is _way_ too nice.

And Miku's not even giving her commands! It's all "Take my books to class" or " Turn this in to the teacher". Man, if _I_ was Miku, I'd be all like, " Rin, put on this green bikini and stand up in the center lunch table at the peak of lunch and swear allegiance to leeks". Yeah...I'd so do that...only with bananas. And without a bikini. No one can see _my _Rin like that.

.

..

...

...

Shut up, I do _not_ have a creepy crush on her got it?

Wait, what was I doing? Oh yeah, the nurses office. Right. I walk in strutting my stuff (cause I'm sexy, and I SO know it), and automatically I get the new nurses attention. Not that I want it, cause that's just creepy. I don't want some old woman hitting on me!

" Here's some ice Kagamine-kun," she said sweetly. A cold bag was placed in my hand and I smiled warmly at her as I placed it on the side of my face.

Meanwhile, I plotted Rin's demise. Her fall to the cold, dark crevices of the earth where no one can hear her pathetic screams.

.

.

.

.

You can tell I'm a nice guy right?

I thought and thought and just on the verge of giving up, Nero (guy who just _has _to text me fifty times a day) bounds up to me and stares at my face like it morphed into Miku's.

" Uh, you need something?" I ask. I gently push him aside and try to make my way to the gym, but he blocks my way again. " What, Nero."

" Is that ice?"

" NO. IT'S A TALKING BAG OF PURPLE WEED."

" Haha, very funny, sarcasm. I meant, you want to get Rin back right? Since she nailed you for making her Miku's slave and all."

"...I'm listening."

He then starts to go on about that one bag of ice, and thousands of ideas flowed into our conversations. Man, I feel like Uchiha Sasuke with all this revenge talk floating around.

* * *

><p>Rin POV:<p>

I followed Miku like a dog into the locker room, scowling as i stopped where she did and began to dress. I yanked off the shorts they make us wear and pulled on my plaid skirt. Then I screamed, making everyone in the room around us jump.

" Rin!" Miku crossed over to me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. " Are you alright?"

I yanked off my skirt and saw the large wet spot in the back where my butt would naturally be. I looked on the floor and saw that there was a melted bag of what had been ice (at least, that's what I was guessing) where my skirt had been. I clenched my teeth in anger and embarrassment.

" Alright! Who did it? You think this is funny?" I yelled. " Was it you Neru? Or maybe it was you Teto! I know you love pranks!"

" Please, " the pinkette scoffed. " I save the pranks for birthdays, Christmas, and April Fools."

" Then why are you laughing?" I snapped.

" Because whoever did this was a genius," she grabbed her clothes off the floor and walked over to me. " It's okay Rin, I've got a skirt that might fit you. Emergencies you know? Come on."

Fuming the whole way, I followed her to our locker. She reached in and handed me a skirt, which was a bit loose, but it would have to do. What? Teto has some major curves! Not that I don't but she's just...curvi_er_. I went back to grab my gym uniform and fell into step with Teto again.

I would bet it was Miku, but that would violate my "be a good little servant and you can have an orange when you get back" policy with Len. And...she's a good person.

" You know, I bet it was Len," Teto said suddenly. " After you nailed him the volleyball, he didn't come back until we were dressing in."

" Detective Teto, you've done it again!" I exclaimed.

" Hm? Rin, it was just a hunch! But you know...if you're up for a little sabotage, I won't stop you."

" Lunch time. We're gonna settle this."

* * *

><p><strong>~Lunchtime!~<strong>

* * *

><p>Target caught. I stepped out form behind the plant at the doors and strolled over to our usual table, smiling at Len as he looked me up and down.<p>

" Rin? Did you loose weight or something? Your skirt seems loose."

I tried hard not to attack him right there. I already had this thought out.

" My skirt got ruined so I'm borrowing Teto's," I said. Teto and I scooted in next to Gumo.

" So Rin, how's the slavery going?" Gumo snickered. Freaking carrot loving bastard.

" Shut up. It's going smoothly. If there had been more owners like Miku before the Civil War, there would've been no need for a war," I snapped.

" Well, that sounds boring," len muttered. I narrowed my eyes at him and bit into my orange. Wait a minute...this thing...my precious orange...it tastes _**awful**_.

And if that's coming from em, then either there's something with me or someone messed with my food.

Nothing would ever be an orange's fault.

I spit the contents out in front of me, picking up a napkin and wiping my tongue frantically to get the spoiled taste out of my mouth. Ugh! What had happened? It was perfectly fine this morning!

" Rin..."

The low growl that could only be my brother's caught my attention and I could help but laugh. Nothing much had happened, I just happened to spit on his sandwich. His peanut butter and banana sandwich. Banana...wait a minute.

" You know Rin," he said slowly. " Today, you were supposed to be a better person, but I guess that's never happening. Hey Nero? You eating that?"

" I don't even know why Megurine-san gave it to me," Nero handed my brother a can full of...oh crap.

" Len! Len, please, I will buy you all the bananas you want, just do not pour that on my-"

" Oops, my hand slipped." The putrid scent of tuna completely blocked out the smell of my orange tart. I spent weeks learning to make that!

" You..." I would've thrown my lunchbox at him, but I was starting to feel a little sick (thanks to the tuna!) and it was Nyan Cat. You gotta treasure stuff like that.

So instead, I picked up Teto's orange juice and I threw it on him. Laughter burst from all of us as Len's eyes grew wide and impossibly furious. It was _hilarious._

He slowly stood and grabbed Mikuo's leek juice (I didn't even know that existed, but it has to be gross) and tossed it on me.

" An eye for an eye right?"

I winced and stood up, walking to a random table of random people and taking someone's pudding (I don't know who's) and throwing it at Len. Unfortunately, Len has had a lot of practice dodging from dodgeball.

" Rin!" Mikuo yelled. He ran over to a random table like I did and took someone's pizza, throwing it at me. Mikuo, he's got a really good arm. Like scary good. So it's amazing that I was able to dodge it at the speed it was going. He literally rolled up a perfectly good pizza and threw it at me like a baseball. Nothing less from our school's famous pitcher.

But you wouldn't expect it to hit an innocent bystander would you?

And then Bam! a full-fledged food fight broke out. I was just standing in awe as I watched pudding cups, hamburgers, french fries, Chinese food, all of it, just being flung in the air. Okay, so I got some shrimp fried rice in my hair and I kinda went ballistic, but that's what you do in food fights!

Out the corner of my eye I saw Teto tossing bread at people and Nero sat at our table texting, completely unfazed. And Len...boy, just look at him go. I mean, it's like he had an unlimited supply! And I _know_ that there wasn't shrimp cocktail anywhere on the lunch line.

" Stop or all of you will be expelled!"

And everyone froze. Not a single muscle moved as the principal stalked up to me, a mask of rage on his face. Maybe if I try to lighten the mood, he'll forgive me.

" How's your wife Bob?"

Okay, not the right choice.

And then I hear yelling from the other direction. Len's direction. My eyes slide in that direction, and what I see just about breaks my heart. Len is just staring at the vice principal in complete shame, his hands clasped behind his back so tightly that his knuckles are a snowy white. And the vice principal didn't seem to psyched either. She sounded so disappointed, hurt even.

I couldn't bear to look at them any longer, so I look back at the principal.

" Your office?"

" Yes, Miss Kagamine."

* * *

><p>Len POV:<p>

Damn it! Damn it all to hell! Since when do I get yelled at? I know the food fight was partially my fault, but this! I ran a hand through my hair as I took a seat next to Rin in front of Principal Martin's desk. He looked at Rin as if he knew that this day would come for her -how many times does she come here a year? Twelve?- but me? He looked so shocked. So confused. It almost hurt.

" Care to explain why you two instigated a food fight?" he asked.

We were silent. I glanced at Rin. My little sister. She could be expelled, and I definitely not letting that happen. I cannot be separated from her for more than four hours. I go almost insane. And she's been suspended a lot already. Maybe if I am...

" It was my fault," I said. " I overreacted and that's when it started."

_What are you doing? _my selfish ass devil side said. _Let Rin get what she deserves._

_And she deserves to not be expelled. I'm an honor student, they won't expel me. Hell, the luckiest I could get is two weeks detention._

_And why would you help her? _the stupid evil side spat.

_Because! I love her!_ I blink for a minute. Love? Yeah, she's my sister, why not? But...it had felt so different when I said it then. It had almost been like I was_ in love_.

" Kagamine-kun?"

Ha. Yeah right.

I looked up at Mr. Martin, who was rubbing his temples. " Your sister has also taken the blame, so how about I give both of you two weeks suspension?"

As much as I wanted to protest, I wouldn't. I was lucky -even if my precious attendance record has shattered. He said we could go and I stood up and left, not meeting Rin's eyes at all. I heard her footsteps behind me, as quiet as rustling leaves as we walked back to the cafeteria. Of course we'd have to help the rest of our grade clean it! What fantasy world do _you_ live in?

I felt a small tug on my jacket and looked behind me. I, at that moment, melted. Rin's eyes were watery, almost over flowing, with tears as she stared up me. She looked so small, so vulnerable, compared to usual, aggressive, tsundere-ish self.

" Len..I'm s-sorry..i-it's my fault, and then I got you suspended too-"

She squeaked as I grabbed her into a hug, crushing her against me.

" You're so stupid!" I snapped. " Just an idiot! I'm not so perfect that I can't be suspended!"

_By that I mean, I couldn't bear to see you get expelled._

" Besides, I always wanted to see what it like to have suspension."

_I just can't even begin to imagine you and I away from each other at different schools._

She looked at me, tears over flowing as she nodded, a weak smile growing on her face. Then, everything that happened today didn't matter. Being Miku's servant, the volleyball thing, the oranges -something I will explain later-, none of it mattered.

This is my little sister right here who thinks it was her fault that we've been suspended. She's sitting here crying in front of me, and Rin's not the type to let someone _see_ her cry, let alone, cry _for _them.

" Len, you're the most amazing brother ever."

I smirked at her, earning her familiar smile. " I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>-sighs- Another story that got delayed because of two or three things. Yaoi, writer's block, and those two thing combined with the plot bunnies. I practically wrote two one shots and started a freaking Naruto story before posting this! -bows dogeza style- Everyone, I'm sorry! I'm sure lots of people were waiting for this chapter and me, I just delayed it.

I actually had most of this written. From the beginning to where Len's getting a bag of ice, I had written soon after I had posted the previous chapter, and then everything totally shut down and I didn't know what to put after that. So winged it and then Black Friday came and went, and my classmates were sharing their stories about old ladies with pepper spray and people fighting over PlayStation games. and then me and my friend started talking about how we will go shopping on Black Friday and fight too, and I finally got the ending for this! Food fight!

And then the suspension of the Kagamines. It will definitely be easier to update once I get to that. But I won't actually use too many chapters on the suspension, maybe three or four. Just for the sole purpose of some LenXRin twincest action.

So yeah, sorry again, I'll be a good little writer from now on...don't murder me over the internet or think I died (if I did, I'd tell my best friend to continue this XD) and I will definitely not neglect this any further. I can see multiple chapters coming now. Hopefully. So review if you forgive me! And if you read that REALLY long Author's Note...I know I wouldn't have XD


	4. Not Your Fault

Chapter 4: Not Your Fault

* * *

><p>Len POV:<p>

So we cleaned the cafeteria and _finally_ got home at like seven. Rin hadn't said a word, so it was just this awkward silence. But hey, I can work that. Awkward silences are **fun**. They give you time to create more.

Rin walked into our home and trudged up the stairs, not stopping to get an orange or anything. And she always. Stops. For oranges. It not even 2012 yet! This shouldn't be happening! ...Not that I believe in that, I'm not crazy.

Running a hand through my hair -which was sticky from a strawberry milkshake- I followed. But I got some banana milk first. What? There's nothing wrong with _me_, so I should have my favorites right?

As i reached the top of the stairs, I heard water running form the bathroom. I knocked on the door timidly. Wait..._**timidly**_? Since when am I timid?

" Rin? You okay?" I called. There was a muffled " I'm fine" and the sound of the water turning off. I sighed and stepped back from the door, heading for my bathroom as well.

I don't get it! I already told her that it wasn't her fault! I can live with getting suspended! Sure, I won't be able to get into the university I wanted and...this'll affect my grades...I'll miss two weeks worth of knowledge...everyone will fail because i have no notes, nor do I know what the lesson is...

Okay, I see her point. Me getting suspended is having somewhat of a domino effect. But it's still not her fault!

I grabbed my shampoo and chuck it into the shower, getting more and more frustrated. You know what, we're gonna go to the mall or something. And we're just going to go in and out of random stores and talk and have a great time and she won't even remember we're suspended. Oh, I just made a new goal!

I'm going to make Rin not even remember we're suspended.

After my so very relaxing shower -not to mention the styling of my precious hair into a ponytail- I walked downstairs into the living room. And there was Rin, sitting with her knees drawn in to her chest, bloodshot blue eyes staring mindlessly at the T.V.

" Rin."

She jumped and stared at me like she was terrified. Like I had a gun and was about to kill her or something.

I sighed and asked, " Are you hungry?"

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out so she only shook her head slowly. I frowned and turned around, heading towards the kitchen. What an idiot. She's hungry. I _know_ she is because _I'm_ hungry. And if she's not hungry, then I'm not hungry, and I _know_ I'm hungry so she _has_ to be hungry! It's a twin thing!

I fill two cups of ramen with water and stick them in the microwave. What? I'm too tired to actually cook anything that could be considered food in society. I crossed my arms as I listened to the humming of the machine and the murmur of the characters from whatever anime she was watching. The ding went off and I grabbed the two cups, pulling two forks from the drawer before heading back into the living room.

There she was again. Sitting there. Staring at the tv. Mindless. Like a freaking zombie. I scooted in next to her and set the cup on the table.

" I know you're hungry Rinny," I said nudging her shoulder. Her eye flicked to the cup and back at the T.V. So she was thinking.

" Whatcha thinkin' bout?" I prodded. She didn't reply. " Suspension? The cafeteria? Everyone else? Don't worry, their punishment was cleaning the place."

She glanced at me and back to the T.V. Again. Finally growing impatient, I picked up the remote and turned it off. And she wouldn't. Move.

" My God Rin! It's just suspension! You've gotten suspended before!" I sighed dramatically. She whipped around suddenly, staring at me like she was about to go psycho. And she practically was, so this was really scaring the crap outta me.

" Len! You're smart! You're going to go to college and get married and become successful and I basically just ruined all that!"

I stared at her. " What the hell Rin? You act like every college has decided to deny me."

" I meant the college you wanted to go to! The one that sounds like a fish!"

" You mean Yale?"

" Yeah!"

You know, I never noticed but it kinda does sound like a type of fish...

" Well, I also fucked up my chances of going there. Wanna know why? Because I overreacted!"

" Because I spit on your food!"

" Which happened because I switched out your orange for a spoiled one!"

I thought she'd try and kill me, but she seemed completely unfazed. " And I'm sure you did that because I hit you with the volleyball! Just like you did with the ice and my skirt!"

She knew about that? Damn, she's smart. Or Teto is.

" And you hit me because I made you Miku's slave!"

" Only because you thought I was being a jerk to her!"

" You were!"

"...You obviously forgot what happened then didn't you."

I blinked and grew silent, unsure of what to say. What happened then was why I didn't like to be away from Rin for more than four hours. Why she hated Miku. But I'm just now realizing that no one had even asked Miku then. They had just assumed because she was at the wrong place at the wrong time. And so was Rin.

Strangely, the topic wasn't on me or her anymore, but back then. She didn't glare like I expected, but instead gave me this sad look and turned away. I frowned and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to face me.

" You. Me. We're going out tomorrow," I snapped.

Her cheeks colored brightly as she let out a string of unintelligible sounds. I smiled and repeated, " We're going to go to the mall okay? Just to hang out, since I can't be with my friends and you can't be with yours."

" But, can't we just wait until Saturday or something?" she said quickly. " I mean-"

" No can do!" I shook my head. " We're having a brother sister bonding day."

The expression of panic on her face softened to a relaxed smile and she nodded. And...there was something else too, but I couldn't put my finger on it. While I was busy trying to figure it out, Rin hugged me, resting her head against my chest.

" I love you Len."

I blinked and my sped up. I could almost swear I was blushing and I willed my heart to slow down. She could probably hear it too! God, why was I reacting this way? Rin has said she loved me before! ...On birthdays, Christmas, and Valentine's Day. But she's still said it! So why..?

" Aha-haha! Love you to sis! Now, um, let's put up...Christmas decorations! Yeah!"

" It's October idiot."

" Fine. Fine Rin. Since you wanna be so particular about it, we'll put up the stupid Halloween decorations! Christmas would've been more fun, but whatever! Since you wanna be boring!"

She laughed and I couldn't help but smile at her. As long as she stayed like this my goal could easily be fulfilled. That's what a good big brother would do right?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Oh. My. God. TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY? 2012 must be coming early! -dies from the shock-

So yeah, just a small chapter, nothing much. Just a filler to kick off their suspension, and some twincesty goodness :3 Review!


	5. One Day Later

Chapter 5: One Day Later

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I've decided to write the whole suspension in Len's POV! It seems more interesting since some of you like his personality (compared to the first story's). And plus, Rin's POV might be mushy and boring, so Len seems like way more fun! :D Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Len POV:<p>

Jesus, what the hell happened to my neck? I look down and see Rin's fluffy gold head resting on my lap. Aw...she looks so peaceful and adorable! I poked her head, calling her name softly.

" Rin!" she groaned softly in protest and I chuckled. " Rinny! Wake up!"

" School...Don't wanna go..."

" You're not going to school," I said shaking her. "Come on Rin! I'm bored~!"

I was all up for fun and games until her hand flung out and hit me in the nose. That's when it got serious. Her eyes fluttered open and she automatically smiled as I held my nose, checking for blood.

" Bulls eye."

" Oh my God, not cool Rin. Am I bleeding? Is there blood! I don't do blood. I _will_ faint!"

" Chill, there's no blood."

" Oh..good. That means it's okay for me to kill you."

We stared at each other for a few minutes and then she bolted, me following closely after. We ran everywhere. Up the stairs, around the parlor, through the kitchen, across the backyard. Rin even jumped in the swimming pool and swam across; I didn't though, I just ran around. I just washed my hair!

Our butlers and maids just looked at us weird like we were almost insane, but they expected that. We're twins! When have twins every been normal?

So we ran and I was sincerely shocked by how much stamina this girl had! I mean, it had been thirty minutes? And she was still going strong. We were coming across the backyard again and I was seriously starting to feel the effect of all this running so I crossed over to my soccer ball and kicked it at her. Nothing too major.

Until it sailed across our fence and crashed through the neighbors window. Rin paused and turned around slowly, staring at me with disbelief and restrained laughter in her eyes.

"...I didn't do it!" I yelled and I ran back in the house. But you know, don't be concerned. There's only one soccer child in this household and it's me, so they know I did it. Th only problem is if they were home. Then we'll be paying a freaking hospital bill too.

And so they were home, and a kid got hit in the nose. _But_, they said that was the best kick they'd ever seen and let me off the hook! See what happens when you're awesome like me? You get to destroy property, injure people, _and_ get away with it!

So me and Rin went inside, and our servants just laughed until they couldn't breathe. We couldn't help laughing either; it was just that funny. I collapsed against the railing of the stairs, catching my breath while Rin sat at the foot of the stairs doing the same.

" H-hey," I panted. " Let's go. The mall remember?"

She brightened on a whole new level that the sun couldn't even reach and nodded excitedly, rushing upstairs. As soon as she was out of sight I started grinning like an idiot and walking away the house like I was drunk or like I was a ballerina. Hell, just imagine me spinning a bunch of times and looking really relaxed. Like I just found love or something.

" Len? Why are you twirling like a pixie?"

" I do not twirl! I spin!" I snapped.

Rin rolled her eyes and grinned. " Are we leaving or what?"

I nodded and yelled goodbye to anyone who was around, telling them not to tell our parents we were suspended. That is, assuming they didn't know.

* * *

><p>And so, at the mall...it was chaos. Rin ran in and out of every freaking store that existed there and I had to follow! We went in Abercrombie, Aeropostale, Hollister, American Eagle, Rue 21, Hot Topic, we went everywhere and there was the constant " This much miss" and the eyeing of me behind her, trying to call someone, but remembering that they were in school.<p>

That sure told them something about us.

And so finally, we walked to the food court, Rin walking easily with her twenty something bags. Excluding the extra ten I had. She set it down at a table and skipped over to the smoothie place. Exhausted, I didn't move, collapsing into the chair and not caring if those stupid orange converse she bought got lost in the area.

A waitress came back and Rin slapped my shoulder, making me jump and sigh in annoyance. Can't a guy get a bit of rest around here?

" Can I just a pretzel or something?" I moaned.

" She's from the smoothie place shota."

She. Did not. Just go there.

I glared at her, wishing I could try and punch her, but there was a girl here so I smirked at Rin and turned towards the girl, smiling suggestively at her. She blushed lightly and quickly wrote down whatever orange thing Rin had asked for.

" I'd like a banana smoothie ya know?" I said slowly. " Since, Rinny here doesn't see the glory in a banana, I'm making hers a banana smoothie too."

" Hey!"

" Ah, ah, ah Rin," I said shaking my head. I turned back to the girl and stood up, slinging an arm across her shoulders. " Walk with me."

The blush on her face grew heavier as she stammered something unintelligible.

" U-um, sir-"

" Oh please, call me Len," I said joyfully.

" L-len?" she said in a wavering voice. " I don't quite understand what you're doing, but I wouldn't like to come between you and your girlfriend so..."

I stopped and stared at her. " G-girlfriend?"

She looked slightly confused and nodded.

" Girlfriend?" Rin? As my girlfriend?

" That's what I said right?"

" S-she's not my girlfriend...she's my sister..."

The girl's eyes widened and she covered her mouth in shock. " I-I'm so sorry...I hope I haven't offended you. Really, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

" No, no, it's um, okay," I said quickly. To be fairly honest, for a split second, I kind of liked the thought of her in that way. But it was for a second!

" No..no. Okay, your orders on me. Don't worry about the bill."

I blinked in surprise and didn't object. " Hey, um, what's your name?"

The girl stared at me for a moment before answering with a smile.

" Miki!"

* * *

><p>By time we got home, my arms fell off. Yes, I carried<em> everything<em> Miss Spendthrift wanted and she carried that teeny tiny bag that was no bigger than my hand. And then she goes and says how utterly selfish I am! Sure, I was complaining the whole time but that says _nothing_!

As soon as my left foot stepped into the foyer, I dropped everything on the floor and began to massage my muscles.

" Ah! Rin! Len!" And there was no one other than Mikuo and Teto there, rushing in from the living room as if they'd been waiting. Teto smirked at the bags on the floor. " Glad to see you're enjoying suspension."

Rin rolled her eyes and replied, " And what brings you to our lovely home?"

" You have any crepes?" Mikuo asked and I wanted to punch him for being so indecent, but Teto beat me to it. It's like were telepathically linked; I was grateful and a little creeped out.

" That is _not_ why we came you leek obsessed moron!" she snapped.

" I don't know about _you_, but that's why I came when everyone else decided they had 'plans' you addicted french bread idiot!"

They glared daggers at each and I clapped my hands to get their attention, despite the sharp pain shooting through my muscles.

" Okay, continue your little spat fest later, why are you here?" I asked.

" Well, unlike Mikuo, I came to say that there are these new kids at school," Teto said.

" Eh?" Rin asked. " New kids? What are they like?"

" Well...they...um...they're like you guys to be straight," Teto said running a hand through her pink ponytails. " Except they have black hair and are like, really anti-social. But just like you."

" Just like...us?" I asked slowly. It couldn't be...

I glanced at Rin and saw nothing but excitement. She obviously didn't remember _them_.

"They're all dark and mysterious and... and they're so cool!" Mikuo exclaimed. " not as cool as you Len, but a bunch of girls from your fan club made a fan club for him too! And now they're rivals for who's hotter or something."

" Wait...we got suspended just yesterday! And stuff like this is happening?" I asked.

They nodded.

" It's like as soon as you got suspended, God sent us a replacement," Teto shrugged.

I raised and eyebrow and she quickly raised her hands. " Ahaha...wrong choice of words! Sorry!"

I sighed and asked, " Well, what are their names?"

I had to be sure, just in case I was wro-

" Kagene Rei and Rui."

Ha! I knew it! I was so right! As expected of myself!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>And so, like every other Len X Rin writer on FanFiction, I too was unable to update on the twin's birthday -hangs head in shame- BUT, it's a day later! So I'm good...

Okay, possibly, one more chapter of this whole suspension mess and then, back to school! Review if you liked it! ...or if you're bored.


	6. Last Day

Chapter 6: Last Day

* * *

><p>Two weeks had finally passed on our detention. And me, thinking I was sly, was so close to having Mom and Dad not find out! Then I get a phone call from them Saturday.<p>

" Len Kagamine! Exactly what was in your head starting a food fight?"

I ran to Rin's room immediately, throwing open the door even though she was halfway dressed.

" Len! G-get out you-!"

" I did not start it!" I yelled into the phone. " Rin did!" I then pressed the speaker and button and let Rin get an earful of our parents' fussing, feeling better as they did. What? I'll take suspension for Rin, but I am most definitely not taking all our Mom's yelling.

Just the sheer thought of it was enough to terrify me.

" D-dad! Mom! I may have started it, but Len allowed it to get out of hand! Yell at him!"

" You're the one who hit me with a volleyball!"

" You made me Miku's servant!"

By then, we were heavily concentrated on our own little spat fest and our parents had stopped their fussing, seemingly taking amusement from us.

" Len, you have an incoming call," Rin said suddenly.

" Bye guys," the protests were overrun by the click of a button. " This is your sexy beast Len speaking. Oh, I thought it was someone important. Hey, Mikuo."

Out the corner of my eye, Rin rolled her eyes and tried suppressing a smile. It didn't work.

" Anyway, you guys wanna hang out today?" he asked

" Where?"

" Wherever the unanimous vote takes us," he said.

" Who else is coming?"

" Uh, Teto. I think. And me, and Nero, and...uh..."

" You forgot?"

" Maybe! Oh! Those new kids!" he said.

" The one's trying to steal my limelight? We'll be there!"

" O-"

I then hung up and repeated everything Mikuo said to Rin. It came out sounding like my third grade attempt -emphasis on attempt- at playing the trombone, but you what, she'll get it soon enough!

I changed from my hoodie to a leather jacket and a ripped up t-shirt. Naturally, someone would think I bought it like this, but that's not the case my friends! Mikuo took my out for a four-wheeler drive and...I almost died. Or rather, I almost died and used him as a shield. But either way, I got this awesome shirt in the process, even though Mom told me to throw it out.

" Len!"

And in comes Rin wearing...woah.

" What?"

What do you mean what? When you come in dressed in a skirt like that, and shirt like that, with those shoes (which are normally ugly by the way)...how am I not gonna say woah?

" My shoes are ugly?"

Uglier than those rainbow heels Teto wore to homecoming last year.

" I'll be sure to tell her that Len."

Wait, what?

" You're talking. Not thinking."

I looked at my sister, who was easily working an attitude with an annoyed look on her face as an accessory.

" Um, can we keep that thing about the woah and the heels between us?" I shot her my most winning smile, but she didn't budge. However she did almost smile back! I can't back down now!

I stepped forward and engulfed her in a hug. " Aw Rin...come on, you can't keep a small secret?"

She squirmed and pushed against my chest, but I had an iron grip, so she wasn't getting anywhere anytime soon.

" Get off Len," she whispered.

" Aw, does my little Rinny have personal space issues?"

" I mean it , get off."

I blew on her ear for extra effect and she gasped, thrashing wildly in my arms with colorful words spewing from her lips. I stood there for a minute and then looked down at her. He cheeks were a bright crimson as she tried to list a bunch of reasons why I was such a perverted jerk. But come on, that's illogical, I'm as awesome Skittles.

And Skittles are pretty damn awesome.

" Aw Rin, come on, I'm just kidding around," I smiled. She refused to meet my gaze, and when she did -even though it was only for a split second-, I felt something snap. Snap like a Violin's E string.

" Whatever Len," she muttered. " Let's just go."

And she quickly left my room, my eyes glued to her back. For some reason, though I didn't know what I did wrong, I felt like I understood how she was feeling.

Maybe it's a twin thing..

* * *

><p>We arrived at the mall later. And then the zoo. And then the amusement park.<p>

" Mikuo! Get your fucking facts straight!" Rin yelled into my phone.

" Hey! If it makes you feel better, Nero ended up somewhere in the next town over."

" Mikuo!" I yelled. He replied with a bunch of strangled screams and protests and then finally Teto's voice came onto the speaker.

" Double Trouble? Just come over to the ice rink okay? Tell everyone else that too," she said quickly. " See you guys, Rui just fell."

" Ru-" And she hung up without another word.

" Why does that sound so familiar?" Rin asked me.

I stared at her, contemplating on whether I should try and jog her memory again, or just let her be. I went with the latter.

" Remember? Teto came to our house during suspension and told us about the new kids," I said quickly. " Come on, let's go. It's not that far; just two blocks from here."

She nodded, but her face was still set in concentration. I glanced at her as she walked silently beside me and just as we were about to step through the doors of the ice rink, she jumped. Her eyes became as big as saucers.

" Summer of 2009!" she said excitedly. " Len! I think I remembered something!"

As much I wanted to be enthusiastic, I couldn't. Because that was the summer when I accidentally flushed her Hunger Games* book down the toilet. Don't ask how.

Trust me, some things need to remain secrets.

" That's great Rin-Rin," I smiled and got this far away look on her face. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. If Rui and Rei being here was jogging Rin's memory after three years, then maybe...

" Hey Len!" Oh, it's Nero.

I heard Rin groan in annoyance at the sight of him.

" Oh! My darling Rin!" Nero engulfed her in a hug, squeezing the life out of her.

" Ahem! The ice rink?" I snapped impatiently.

Nero stepped back away from us. " Right. Your sister. Sorry bro."

I blinked and I felt like I had been brought back to reality. Why?

Well, whatever. I put an arm around Rin's shoulders and guided her into the rink.

" What the hell Mikuo! Get off me!"

" But Tetooo! It's scary!"

" I don't care! Get off! I have mad skills to show off!"

I blinked and shook my head, breaking out my ice skates and sitting on the bench. Nero was already on the ice, performing jumps like he was in the Olympics. I shouldn't be surprised; the guys been figure skating since what, three?

Rin stared at him in awe with Teto and Mikuo. A dark-haired guy leaned against the wall, watching him with impressed eyes. Then I heard a gasp.

" Len...Len, is that really you?"

I jerked my head up and found myself gazing into the eyes of none other than Kagene Rui.

" R-Rui..." I smiled weakly.

She broke into a bright smile and hugged me tightly. " Oh Len! Rei and I missed you guys so much!"

" D-ditto," I don't why I felt so...vulnerable I guess, around her. " How've you guys been?"

" Well, actually. After we moved, things were quite calm since...Rin's accid-"

" Oh, ice skating sure looks fun," I interrupted.

Rui put a hand on my shoulder. " Still a touchy subject Len?"

I didn't look at her as I laced the shoes. " How can't it be? Rin only believes I'm her brother because that's what everyone told her."

There was a silence before Rui whispered, " I'm sorry. I wish I could've changed what that girl did."

I didn't reply to that one; everyone seemed to believe what Rui had said about Miku, even Rin. Yet, somehow, I couldn't. I just went along with it though. Because around that time, for some odd reason, I got an ominous vibe from Rui. Even now I feel it.

I stood up and did a little penguin walk (because those skates are REALLY hard to walk in) to the ice. Carefully, I stepped on it, and in no time, I was skating easily. I glanced at Rin and watched her guide Mikuo around the rink. I smirked at my teal-haired best friend face plant into the ice.

" Riiinnn!" he cried. " It hurts! I hate it! I quit! I wanna go home!"

" You're such a baby!" Teto exclaimed. " Come one Rin, let's just pray to God Mikuo grows a few balls before high school."

" Shut up! I have magnificent balls!"

Poor Mikuo. It's Saturday. And nearly the whole rink turned to stare at him. His face grew beet red and clambered up.

" Problem bro?" he yelled. He whipped around and stalked off the ice.

" Hatsune Mikuo is quite interesting," Rui said behind me.

" Yeah..."

Then I heard the sharp swerve of blades and turned to see the other Kagene coming towards us.

Rei.

He slid to a stop and faced me without an expression. " Nice to see you again Len. It's been a while."

" You too." I love how these two cancel each other out. Around Rui, I feel anxious, around Rei, I feel overly relaxed. Now, I feel like the calm amazing Len I know I am.

" Rui, maybe you should go hang around Nero or Teto," he said. She nodded and left the two of us alone, which was kinda awkward. Mikuo's one thing, but your parallel other is another.

" Rin hasn't remembered anything hasn't she?" he asked.

I glanced at him and shook my head.

" Not even you?"

" No."

There was silence, and just as I was about to break it, he spoke again.

" Everyone's still blaming that poor girl aren't they?"

" It's really creepy how you expect this," I said. " What are you, psychic?"

" Even you should be smart enough to figure that one out Len," he smirked.

" Ugh! Why are you so cool- wait a minute!"

Rei then bursts into laughter. " You can keep your precious fangirls and fanclub, hell, even your King of the School title."

" I have that title?"

" I just want to make sure you and Rin okay," he voice became deadly serious. I looked at him, and in those silvery gray eyes were fear and concern.

I tried lightening the mood by laughing and patting his back. " What are you talking about Rei?"

" How do you feel about Rin?"

I froze. It was easy question. I loved Rin. But suddenly, I felt like i couldn't answer it. _How_ do I feel about Rin? She's my sister, that's obvious, but it felt more complicated; ever since the accident.

" Rin...Rin's...she's...she's very precious to me."

" Anything else?"

" What're trying to get at?"

" Nothing in particular. Just wanted to see if you had changed over the past three years." He eyes roamed up and down my body (which made me feel really violated in an eye rape kind of way). " But I can see you're still a petite looking guy."

" I am _not_ petite! Len Kagamine is _not_ petite! He is..._lean_."

Rei smiled and rolled his eyes. " Take care of Rin will you? She's good wife material."

My cheeks flared and he doubled over in laughter.

" You sick pervert! Damn Rei, you never change! To think I thought you were cool!" I skated away from him fuming, incoherent words desperately trying to be formed in between the laughter.

Teto and the other watched me curiously as I marched off the rink. I sat down at a table with a random stranger, not caring if he looked strange covering his face with scarf. I needed to vent!

" Can you believe that? That guy just goes and makes an incestuous joke like that! As if I'm involved in that kind of thing!"

" What?"

" And then he laughs about it! What if Rin heard! She barely sees me as her brother now!"

" Uh, sorry to interrupt you little rant, but could you go?"

I narrowed my eyes for a second before slapping on a puppy dog face. " I just...I just really needed someone to talk to. You wouldn't mind listening to an adolescent boy's tales of woe would you?"

Heh. Rin's not the only good actor in this family. He sighed and ran a hand through his blue hair. Wait...blue hair?

" Hey, you have blue hair. Like that guy from Vocaloid 01. Shion Kaito."

He stiffened and replied in a slightly shaky voice, " Yeah, well, I kinda dyed it a few years back."

" He did that too! Back in 08!"

The man quickly stood and muttered, " I have to go."

" No wait! This is really strange. I'm like a freaking genius, so now that I've met you, I'm almost positive you're-"

" Don't say it."

" You're-"

" Kid, I'm warning you."

" But-"

" Listen brat, my friend's waiting for me."

" Wait! Take me to the bathroom!"

He raised an eyebrow and took a step towards the door, but I grabbed the sleeve of his trench coat and dragged him to the restroom. As soon as the door swung shut, I grabbed the scarf and unwrapped it from around him, despite his protests and the swatting of his hands at my face.

" Hey, if you hit me, I'll punch you in the nose. I have a gorgeous face I want to protect."

I snatched the sunglasses off his face and smiled.

" I knew it! You _are_ Shion Kaito!"

" Great Sherlock. Mission accomplished. Can I go home now?"

" Oh my God, can I have an autograph to sell?"

" Why would someone want my autograph?"

" Because! You're like a mentor to future singers! Because Vocaloid 01 disbanded, your autograph would be like finding a rare species!"

" So you want cash."

" No. My sister thinks your cool too."

" Aw, that's so sweet. Getting things for your little sister." I glared at him.

" Shut up and give me the autograph would ya?"

" Jeez, you're not a very nice kid are you?"

" What's it too you?" I snapped.

Kaito shook his head disapprovingly. " Brats like you really irritate me."

" I am not a brat! I'll have you know that every girl in school is clawing out each others' eyes to get me!"

Kaito rolled his eyes before looking at me curiously. He smirked. " is that so? Then it shouldn't be a problem if I do this then."

Then the next thing blew my mind. Thinking back on it, if he weren't a celebrity, I would've killed myself. Maybe. But that doesn't mean anything! A kiss from Kaito means absolutely nothing!

And while I stood there in shock, he took his scarf and sunglasses back, heading towards the door.

" See ya around, shota. You have nice lips by the way."

I stood there sputtering like an idiot for about ten minutes. My first kiss. Had been with a dude. A former celebrity. And he called me..._**shota.**_

I thought this kind of thing only happened in anime!

Oh, this is so not over Kaito. Just you wait until high school.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I have been DYING to introduce Kaito. I had it planned out an everything. And there we have the Kagenes! How sweet Rui is...too bad she's crazy.

**Hunger Games*- **An amazing book series by Suzanne Collins. If you haven't read it, I suggest going to the library NOW. It's epic.

Hmm, anything else I should say...I have a funny story?

_Me: *is talking to friend at school*_

_Friend (Sabrina): You know what I just realized? Q's are male O's._

_Me: What?_

_Sabrina: You know, because of the little stick thing at the end? It looks like a-_

_Me: Okay! Let's go to canteen shall we?_

I have no clue why I shared that. I just thought it was hilarious. It was one of those you-had-to-be-there momentsM


	7. Learning of the Cultural Festival

Chapter 7: Learning of the Cultural Festival

Warning: Slight, playful BoyXBoy (mainly because two guys act like that at my school and I thought that was really cute), so if that bugs you that Mikuo will call Len beautiful and Len says he loves Mikuo then skip it please!

* * *

><p>Rin POV:<p>

Finally, Len and I could go back to school! But it kinda made me sad too. Two weeks of just me and Len and NO FANGIRLS. It was heaven! And then we got to meet Rui and Rei. I don't know why, but they seem oddly familiar. I know their names from somewhere other than when Teto told us about them.

" Rin! We gotta go, bus is here," Len said standing from the dining room table.

" Okay." I followed him to the front door and walked with him to the bus in complete silence.

" Rin-chan! I missed you!"

" Mikuo!" I cried

" Len! Oh my God! I missed you too, you beautiful God you!"

" Mikuo! I love you so much!"

I gave them a weird look before sitting next to Teto. She was staring at Mikuo and Len who had finally sat down and were chatting up a storm about everything he'd missed.

" Hey, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked.

" And what would you be thinking, Miss Kasane?" I asked.

" Hmmm, if they were in a relationship, who do you think would be top?"

My eyes widened as a dark crimson blush splattered my cheeks. " Te-teto! What the heck! Why would you want to know that!"

" It was just a thought!" she exclaimed. " Hey Mikuo, Len, who would be top if you guys were in a relationship?"

I thought they'd react the same way as I did, but instead it went like this:

" Well, considering I'm kinda taller than Len, I'd be top."

" By what? A centimeter? Yeah right, who's the smart one?"

" Who's seme material?" Mikuo exclaimed.

" I am!"

" And what about that time in soccer back in first year when you fell and I had to piggyback you to the nurse's office!"

" I twisted my ankle!"

" Who's had their first kiss?"

Len immediately stopped and looked away, his cheeks turning red like mine. Mikuo's eyes widened.

" You've had your first kiss? Who? Who? _Tell_ me!"

" If I did, you'd think I was into guys," he muttered.

" Aw, Lenny! Please!"

" You're such a baby Mikuo. Buzz off."

" You're so mean. I feel like Miku."

" Deal with it."

And that was the end of that conversation. I didn't speak at all on the way to school just like Len. Mikuo and Teto tried to fill the silence by talking to each other, but talking to you best friend's sibling's best friend isn't really easy. I would've given Teto something to talk about, but my thoughts were on Len's reaction the first kiss statement earlier.

Len had kissed someone? Who?

Just the mere thought of it filled me with jealousy. Who stole MY Lenny's first kiss? And yes, I'm referring to it as stole, because Len doesn't just willingly kiss random people-

And something just clicked.

" Len! You kissed a guy?" I screamed.

And the bus flew into an uproar. People rushed to find Len and ask if it was true. Girls mourned and cried their poor hearts out. Mikuo just stared at Len unsure of whether to laugh or be shocked into a coma. Even our bus driver got distracted for a moment before focusing on the road again and telling us to calm down (obviously, the bus driver would like to know the story too).

Now, I'm sure you'd think that Len would protest, object, and lie about the whole event. Say that he didn't kiss a boy and that was the end of story. But no; instead, he stands up on the seat and says:

" Well, everyone, I did not kiss a boy willingly; he kissed me."

" So you make even straight guys go gay?"

" I didn't say that Nero! Anyway, this wasn't any ordinary guy; you all heard of Vocaloid 01 right?"

The bus nodded and few "yeah"s came from here and there.

" Well, me, my little sister, my best buddy Mikuo, Nero, Teto, and the Kagenes went to the ice rink Saturday, and guess who I met?"

" Who?"

" Shion Kaito."

I know Len better than myself sometimes. No one was shocked or anything. They did look skeptical, but Len had already taken that into consideration. Now all I had to do was watch.

" I know what you're thinking. No way I could've kissed a celebrity; and a male one at that, but I have evidence!"

" Say what?" Mikuo exclaimed. Len pulled out his phone and pressed the buttons as the bus remained deathly quiet.

And he passed around his phone to reveal a photograph of the celebrity looking quite annoyed and slightly amused. Our classmates mused over the photo as the device made it's way back to Len.

" Thank you everyone."

And there was no further discussion after that; whatever Len said had to be true in the logic of our peers. Mikuo stared at len in shock.

" Wait, wait, wait, let me get this straight...you kissed a dude-"

" He kissed me."

" Whatever- and it wasn't me?"

" You kiss Len and I will _slit_ your throat Mikuo!" I growled.

" Oh come on Rin! Len kissed a boy!" The tealette glanced at my brother before grinning with amusement. " And he _liked_ it!"

" Did not!"

" Did too! Hey everyone! Len kissed a boy and he liked it!" Mikuo yelled.

He, Teto, and a quite a few others began to join in, remixing the famous Katy Perry song. I facepalmed and look at the subject of the song who finally reacted appropriately to the situation. He hid his flustered face in his hands, repeatedly kicking Mikuo in the leg, but that didn't bother the teal-haired boy one bit.

I smiled; things were going back to normal already.

" Alright class," Kiyoteru-sensei called. " As of this week, our school will begin planning the Cultural Festival."

" We were seriously gone for that long?" Len cried. " I swear it was supposed to be in November!"

" Unfortunately Kagamine-kun, it has been moved up due to the longer period of time it's being extended over. This year, it will extend for two weeks."

A ripple of murmurs went through our class and Kiyoteru quieted them before continuing.

" The first-years will be hosting cafes and stands, the second years will be in charge of club activites, and the third years will be responsible for entertainment."

" Entertainment?" Mikuo asked.

" Yes. Singing, dancing, skits, all of the like. Wherever such acts are requested, the third years will go and perform until their services are no longer needed."

" Oh. My. God. _Why?_ Who would want to _sing_ for a bunch of strangers?" I groaned.

" Sounds like fun."

I snapped my head to the side to look at Len, who was lazily twirling his pencil in his fingers. " Can't be that bad right? I mean, singing, dancing, acting, it's the least us third-years could do for our cute kouhai right?"

There a lengthy silence before Mikuo jumped up. " Alright! Guess I'm an actor for a while you guys!"

" Kagamine-kun's right!"

" It's does sound fun..."

" It couldn't hurt right?"

Teto looked on with shining eyes. I realized that our conversation from before about Vocaloid 02 and being an "UTAU" might've been real.

" So now, I'll be assigning you kids to certain classes that have requested entertainment. Akira Neru, Class 1-A, Amano Katsura and Akazuki Yoshiko, Class 1-B..."

I stared off into space as Kiyoteru-sensei rambled through the list of names. Were seriously going to _sing_? As much as the idea repulsed me, I felt some type of...longing...nostalgia from the idea of singing again.

" Kagamine Rin and Len, Class 2-D, Kasane Teto and Kagayaku Hina in 2-E..."

I looked at Len who shot a gentle smile in my direction. The bell rang and Kiyoteru-sensei dismissed us, instructing us to go to our clubs or designated classrooms to plan for the Cultural Festival."

" Len? Can I-"

" Actually, I think the second years need their senpai in soccer," he said proudly.

" You joined? When?"

" When Gumo said I should," Len shrugged. " Either way, could you go to 2-D or just wander around you know?"

I pouted and nodded as he made his way down the hall. I walked down the stairs and headed straight for Class 2-D, pausing when I saw who was walking towards the same room.

Miku.

She froze when she saw me, her long pigtails swaying to a stop. She stared at me with large green eyes that seemed nervous. I began to walk towards her, fully intent on ignoring her the full two weeks, but as soon as I stepped near her, she spoke out to me in a voice that was neither nervous nor scared like she looked.

" Hello Rin."

I gave a start and felt like I should snap at her but instead I replied, " Hi...Miku..."

She followed me into the classroom of our juniors, who gathered around us in a flurry.

" Rin-senpai! Are you going to sing as entertainment for the Gardening Club?"

" Gardening Club?" I asked.

" And...Len-senpai too?" a girl sighed dreamily.

" Ah, yeah, but he'll be a bit busy with the Soccer Club," I said slowly.

" I see...then what song will you two be singing?" she asked.

" Ah, Aoi-san, we'd have to write it first," I said.

" I have some songs," Miku said. " Maybe we could sing some of those."

I looked at Miku, slightly grateful and jealous. I would've written a song if I had needed too!

" I'm sure your brother has some songs too Rin," Miku smiled. " And maybe even Tet-"

" What makes you think Len would write songs?" I asked with disbelief.

She stared at me with a strange look in her eyes. " I see...them coming back didn't help..."

" Huh?"

She shook her head quickly. " Nothing! Ah, actually, I was talking to Teto a while back and she said that maybe all of us could meet up at someone's house to plan for the Cultural Fetsival."

I stared at her; to be honest, I kind of liked the idea, especially since Miku was the one bringing it up. It's really strange though; don't I hate Miku? It sure didn't feel like that right now. No Rin! You should hate Miku- you hate Miku! Don't go thinking she's your friend! Not after the incident!

But there she was, staring at me with sparkling green eyes.

" Alright," I found myself replying.

" Really? You're fine with it?" Miku asked, surprise showing in her voice.

I nodded. What's with me? I feel like my body's not listening to me! Say no Rin! Say no like you're talking to a drug dealer! _No!_

While I was raging at myself to shut up, I was only talking more. Making plans that I couldn't even process. When the little voice stopped, I looked up to see a beaming Miku.

" Kagamine-senpai! Hatsune-senpai! We need help!" one of the second-years called.

" Let's go Rin!"

As much I was trying to force myself to refuse, I felt a wanting to follow. So I did.

* * *

><p>Teto POV:<p>

Yes! It worked! I can't believe it! Len gave a hearty pat to my back as we both watched Miku hold the ladder one of our kouhai was standing on as Rin steadily handed them flower-like decorations.

" Guess I'd better-"

" No! You'll distract them Len!" I whispered. " They're working together! You can't disrupt the flow!"

" But I wanna strut!" he whined.

I rolled my eyes in exasperation. Now I see what Rin has to deal with. An older twin brother that likes attention form girls and likes to strut? No thank you.

" Well, strut back on to the soccer club! Or you can find Mikuo and Nero and let them in on the plan."

Len looked back in the room and back at me, determination shining in those blue orbs. He grinned and jabbed his thumb at his chest.

" Leave it to me!"

He then took off down the hall leaving me to watch the "former" friends help our juniors. Oh Rinny, you and Miku are going to be as close as we are after this. I straightened and smoothed out my jacket, readying myself to look as if I were just strolling by.

" Teto!"

I jumped and clamped a hand over my mouth to hold back a scream. I whipped around and glared at Len. His eyes were wide with surprise and suppressed laughter.

" I'm so-"

" Nevermind!" I whispered. " What?"

" Oh, um, where's Mikuo? And Nero?"

I repeat. Now I see what Rin has to deal with.

* * *

><p>Mikuo POV:<p>

I yawned in boredom as I watched my teammates practice their hits and pitches. I would help, but that's a lot of work. I have to get up, then walk all the way over to the pitcher's mound, and then I'd have to walk back to the dugout because I forgot my glove...you see how much work that is? Don't even get me started on the throwing.

" Hatsune-senpai!" A first-year, Oliver, ran up to me, panting. Guy just finished ten laps around the field. And before you even ponder to start thinking about it, I did not make him do that! He does it. Every. Single. Day.

Besides, if I was going to make someone run, I'd do twenty laps.

" Yeah Oliver?"

" Can you help the team with pitching?" he panted.

I looked over his shoulder at the members who were trying -and failing- discreetly to converse on something random. But I know them well enough. They sent Oliver over here to ask me a favor because they know he's my favorite. And I don't bother trying to hide it either.

" Really?" I asked.

He nodded quickly and I stood with an audible groan that could be heard in the music department.

" Okay guys! Let's get-"

" Mikuo!"

" Len! You're my God!" I cried. I swear, the sight of him made me want to cry. What? I'm _very_ lazy.

" Mikuo-senpai!" Oliver snapped.

I sighed and said, " It's okay, I'll still help, just let me hear what my friend has to say first, 'kay kiddo?"

Oliver rolled his eyes. " Whatever Leek-Head..."

I smiled and faced Len who was staring between me and him like I just confessed my love or something. As if.

" What?"

" Uh, nothing," he said shaking his head. " Oh right! Teto and I have a plan..."

He began to talk faster than Nero. Which was pretty damn fast if you ask me.

" You're seriously going to try and make Miku and Rin friends again? Dude, think-"

" I am thinking Mikuo. I'm thinking about Rin! We could save her!"

" You act like she's dead!"

Len glanced behind me at Oliver. I raised an eyebrow.

" What? He won't mind."

" Still," Len replied. " This is personal."

" Ollie-chan!"

" I swear Mikuo, if you call me that again."

The younger boy stomped away and Len stared at me in a way I had never seen before. It looked like...desperation?

" Mikuo...what if Ring didn't remember you anymore? How would you feel?"

I winced. The mention of my cousin made me feel happy. The thought of her not remembering me was just...

" Len!" I whined. " That's not fair!"

" I don't have to be fair," he smirked. " Yes or no?"

" Okay then I said with a pout," I get your point. But seriously, everyone thinks Miku caused the accident so there's nothing we can do!"

" Mikuo, do you really think Miku would hurt Rin?" Len asked seriously.

I stayed silent for a while before replying. " I guess not."

" Then why should Rin? Teto and I think Miku's innocent, so we're going to get her back up there on Rin's list of favorite people. Well, right after me of course."

" You're so conceited Lenny," I smield.

" I make it hot don't I?" he asked smirking.

" Oh yeah," I winked and we burst into a fit of laughter. Moments like these, I guess I can see where he's coming from. If he and I weren't friends anymore...where would I turn to? How different would things be? To see my best friend stare at me like an outsider, that'd be the most painful thing.

And I'm almost positive now that's how Miku feels.

" So what's the plan?" I asked.

" Well, we're going to spend the night at Gumo's," Len said. " Me, you, Nero, and of course Gumo. Rin and the girls will stay at my house-"

" Lucky bitches!" I exclaimed. What? Len's house has an indoor pool!

Len rolled his eyes. " If I let you swim in the pool after or during the Cultural Festival, will you love me again?"

" Yes," I replied.

He grinned and shook his head patting my shoulder. " See you Saturday bud."

" See ya."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Who knew Mikuo could be so deep? :') -wipes away a tear- Anywho...I wanted to get this out soon for some odd reason. You're welcome!Hmm, I just realized this came out quicker than usual. Let's see if I can get out the next chapter before Valentine's Day!

So questions? PM me or put them in a review. I normally don't ask if there are questions, but I feel like somewhere, in some story, there was review with a question or SOMETHING, but they didn't allow PMs, so I couldn't reply back like some of you know I do.

Review, Subscribe/ Alert, Favorite! You'll get a kiss from our Len-Len if you do! ;)


	8. Sleepovers and Whatnot

Chapter 8: Sleepovers and Whatnot

* * *

><p>Len POV:<p>

" I am so pumped for this slumber party!" Nero exclaimed.

I facepalmed. " Only girls call it slumber parties Nero; as dudes we call it _sleepovers_."

" Or ' Two or three guys hanging out and also sleeping in the same room and going home the next day and no, it's not yaoi you perv' party ," Mikuo stated.

" Really Mikuo? Now Neru's probably going to be fangirling all night " Rin sighed descending the stairs. She and Teto were already in their pajamas.

" Rin! Your pigtails are so cute!" Nero rushed at her to hug her, but easily avoided him, causing a collision with Teto.

I held back a laugh as Teto frantically yelled and punched at the blonde. Ah friendship.

" Okay, maybe we should be getting to Gumo's house?" Mikuo asked eying me.

I looked at my watch and nodded. " Yeah, we should get going. See you tomorrow Rin."

She bounded over to me and hugged me for longer than usual. I gave her a strange look when she let go, my cheeks automatically warming up.

" What? Can't a girl hug her older brother?" she pouted.

Now that was cute.

" Uh...no. Yes? Maybe? I don't know! I'm going to Hogwarts! Later!"

" You're going to Gumo's," she corrected.

" That's what I said!" I retorted. " Mikuo!"

I leaped on his back, to his surprise. " Len! get off me!"

" No!" I snapped. " Who's Mr. Seme again?"

Grumbling to himself, the tealette, piggybacked me out of our house.

" This plan better work," he muttered.

" It will! It's Teto's plan!"

" That's why I'm worried," Mikuo whined. " Remember the last time we let Teto be in charge of something? She nearly burnt down my house?"

" Okay, I admit, the home circus idea wasn't one of her shining moments, but-"

" Come on you two," Nero interrupted. " If it's Rin's best friend, she's _gotta_ be crazy."

Nero for once had an excellent point. I got off Mikuo's back as we approached my family's car.

" To 3702 Maple Street!" I exclaimed from the backseat. My butler nodded and drove off. May Teto and I's plan commence!

* * *

><p>Rin POV:<p>

I watched as Len left the house riding on Mikuo's back.

" Finally! Who wants to watch _Friday the 13th_?" cried Teto.

" I'm in!" Neru exclaimed.

" But I thought that-"

" That was only if Mikuo and Len are here!" Teto said excitedly. " Remember what happened _last time_?

**~*Flashback!*~**

It was just me and Teto watching The Hangover when all of a sudden there was a high-pitched scream and a large thump.

I shot off my bed and threw open the door, Teto behind me as I ran over to my brother's room. I turned the knob and looked inside to see him rocking back on forth on the ground, Mikuo staring at the TV with a look of pure horror.

The DVD player was on the ground and the DVD itself was broken in half; it's like Len went berserk or something!

" Len?" I said carefully. " It's just a movie-"

" No Rin! It's not!" he screamed. " They'll kill us all with chainsaws and hooks and swords and- Holy bananas Rin! What about the bananas! They. Will. Kill. The. Bananas."

" And the leeks!" Mikuo added frantically. " AH man, Jason's gonna end the world!"

" Mikuo~!" Len climbed into the bed next to his best friend and yanked the yellow bedspread from the other, wrapping himself in it and curling up into the tightest ball he could.

" Uh...Len-"

" Don't turn off the lights Rin. Don't! Please!"

" Okay! I won't turn off the lights..."

" Will you two sleep with us tonight?" Mikuo whined. " I'm freaking out here."

" What?" Teto exclaimed.

" Teto-nee! Please!" Len sniffed. " I will _cry_ if we die tonight!"

" Who wouldn't," I muttered.

" Please?" Mikuo's eyes were darting back and forth rapidly as if anything could jump out and kill us all.

I sighed. " Is it alright with you Teto?"

" Sure, this could be fun," she smirked.

I raised and eyebrow and she leaned forward and whispered," Come on! We could prank them! It may send them into cardiac arrest, but it won't hurt!"

I grinned and the rest of the night was filled with girlish screams and the sound of Mikuo fainting, but you know, that's another story for another time.

**~ *End Flashback*~**

" Oh yeahhh," I said slowly. " Len wet himself like three times...ah memories."

* * *

><p>~Boys' Sleepover~<p>

Len POV:

I clapped my hands together as I observed all the guys in front of me. Mikuo, Nero, Gumo, and Rei. Why_ Rei_ actually decided to come, I'll never know, but hey! at least he's doing something with his life besides violin.

" To commemorate this night, I suggest we play the famous-" I whipped out the box from behind me, "-Twister!"

" Oh _fuck_ no, I'm leaving. Peace," Rei tried to make a break for the door, but I tackled him.

I could so play football, but they might damage my face. Soccer's much safer.

" Get off me blondie!" Rei snapped.

" Just call out the colors Rei-chan!" I begged.

" I will murder you if you ever use the honorific '-chan' on me again!"

" Just call out the colors then jerk."

Rei sighed and I took that as a go for it. I got off of him and he stood up, snatching the box from me and helping Nero set up the mat.

" Alright, who's first," Rei asked.

" Oh! Me! Me!" Nero rushed over and looked at Rei with eager eyes.

" Uh...kay," he spun the arrow and called, " Left foot, red."

It went on like that and withing ten minutes, Gumo, Nero, and I were some type of...pretzel looking thing.

Gumo's older sister Gumi walked down the stairs.

" Gumo...really?" she sighed.

" Hi Onee-chan!" he said in a strained voice.

" Twister...do you realize how wrong you guys look?"

" Len, your butt is in my face!" Nero exclaimed.

" Yes, it's a nice ass isn't it?"

Mikuo broke down into fits of laughter as Gumi gave us another weird look.

" Oh come on!" I exclaimed. " It's not that bad actually! Though I _am_ afraid that I'll fall in a few seconds."

"...Gumo, I'll be playing Call of Duty on your XBox," Gumi said turning to the hall.

" No!" And we fell. Like as in, Gumo shot up from beneath me and head butted my stomach. Then I pitched backward and flipped over Nero and slammed my head on the ground. Nero and Gumo were okay, but me.. if this were a cartoon, I'd have birds spinning around my head. And maybe stars. Oh yeah...stars...

" Gumi! Wait!"

" Aw, I didn't get a turn!" Mikuo pouted.

" I wish I got that on camera," Rei smirked.

" Okay, Twister, we will _never_ play that again!" I snapped.

" Alright then, Truth or Dare!" Mikuo punched the air.

" That's what girls play!" Nero whined.

" So?" Mikuo asked. " Guys play it too."

" Okay then, I'll be Rin," I said. " Oh em gee, like, Miku! I so hate you!"

" Oh I'm Miku?" Mikuo asked. " Alrighty, ahem. Like, Rin! Why? I didn't do anything to you!"

" Oh em f-ing gee! I have no one to text!" Nero cried out. I don't know if he was serious or just pretending to be Neru, but..

" So like, can we go back to being dudes now? This makes me feel funny Rinny!"

" Sure Miku-Miku!" I exclaimed. " Alright. Back."

" Me too," Mikuo grinned.

" Yo, guys, seriously, I have no one to text," Nero said.

" Oh dear God, can't you text Ted or Akaito?" I asked.

" I could, but Akaito's freaking bipolar or something, and Ted is freaking boring!" Nero complained.

" Then just chill out and play the game!" Mikuo said in exasperation

" You guys are so...there aren't even words..." Rei said in either awe or freaked outedness. Kagamine Dictionary word right there.

" Come on Rei! Play with us! I think Gumo's trying to protect his collection of games or something," Mikuo urged.

I thought of the last time I'd been at Gumo's house. That carrot-lover had almost every game and game system in existence! Everything from a Nintendo 64 to a XBox 360 and beyond. He even has a freaking Mac. God knows where he got that, I didn't give him the money.

" Alright," Rei sighed. " Nero, truth or dare."

" Truth," Nero said.

" How many game systems and electronics does Gumo have and can you name each one?" he asked.

" Stupidest question in existence," Mikuo said. " Even I can answer that."

" Shut up," Rei muttered.

" Let's see...he's got a Nintendo 64, a GameBoy, GameBoy Advanced, GameCube, PlayStation, PlayStaion 2, PlayStation 3, XBox, XBox 360, a Nintendo Wii, a Nintendo DS, a DSi, a DSi XL, a Wacom tablet, three laptops, an iPod shuffle, nano, and every iPod Touch generation. let's see...um...he has an iPad, iPad 2, an iPhone -every single variation made, including 4s- and-"

" Where did he get all this stuff?" Rei exclaimed. " He can't use it all can he?"

" No, he mostly collects it. He only uses his XBox 360, his Macbook Pro, his iPad, and his Samsung."

" He has a Samsung?"

" Only when he doesn't want to show off his 4s," Mikuo put in.

" Oh! And he has a Kindle and a Nook," Nero added quickly. " He may have more, but it's probably hidden in a vault or something."

Rei's jaw drop open. He stood up and began to walk towards the place where Gumo and Gumi had disappeared.

" Uh, okay, Mikuo, truth or dare?" Nero asked.

" Dare," Mikuo smirked. " I'm gonna make this interesting."

" Okay...I dare you to be nude for-"

" Truth! Truth!"

" To late!" I said quickly. " Go find a towel bud."

Grumbling to himself, he made his way to the bathroom. What? Mikuo's not going to strip down in front us! That's just way too awkward.

" Oh _**HELL**_ no!"

Nero and I jumped up at the sound of Rei's voice. The dark-haired teen stormed back into the living room holding a green DSi in his hands.

" I ask to play Grand Theft Auto or Call of Duty and you know what that fag gives me? He gives me a DSi and _**Cooking Mama 2**_!"

Gumo was behind Rei at a safe distance, seemingly looking as if he were ready to run for dear life.

" Woah Rei, calm down okay?" I said in the most soothing way possible.

I slowly pried the game from his tightening fist and handed it Nero.

And then Mikuo came out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

That just about set Rei off.

" NOW MIKUO'S **NAKED**!"

" Oh God, PMS much Rei?"

" Nero! Not helping!" I snapped.

I gently patted Rei's back as he shoved his head into his hands. He was muttering something about morons, but whatever. If I deciphered it, it would've hurt my ego.

" Uh, guess it's my turn," Mikuo said slowly. "Len, truth or dare?"

" Truth." If I had picked dare, Rei would've gone all yandere on us (like he hasn't already!)

" Okay, who do you like?"

As soon as 'like' floated from his mouth, images of Rin filled my head. That's just creepy. I don't like Rin that way! Right? No, don't second guess yourself Len!

" Uh, no one," I said quickly. " Hey, aren't we having this slumber party thing to write songs for the festival?"

" We are?" Nero exclaimed. " Mikuo didn't tell me that!"

" If I did, you wouldn't have come!"

" How do you-"

" Oi! Can we just write a song already?"

" Please..." Rei muttered.

* * *

><p>Mikuo's eye twitched and Nero had to pinch his nose to prevent blood from flowing. Gumo had disappeared somewhere along the verses of meeting at two a.m, and Rei was just giving me a " What the hell" look.<p>

" Yes, I know what you're-"

" What possessed you to write a song about-" Mikuo began.

" How sexy I am!" I exclaimed proudly. " Look at me! How could you not think this is sexy?"

" I admit it's sexy, but you needed a song! This is for your section, the Gardening Club!"

" Spices can be grown in gardens!" I protested.

" You know what, I won't even try," Mikuo sighed. " Just sing your song Len."

" Wait, you never did answer Mikuo's question with a truthful answer," Rei smirked. " Who do you like?"

" I said no one!" I protested.

" I don't believe you!" Nero chimed in a sing song voice.

" Ugh! You guys are so freaking-" I froze. I had only laid back on my sleeping bag and something felt...wrong. I slowly sat up and looked at the pillow my head had rested on to find some syrup like substance and feathers all over it. How didn't I notice that? I'm Len Kagamine! The fabulous sexy emperor of my generation!

But that's not the true crime. No. The true crime is my hair is now ruined.

" Alright! Who did it?" I yelled angrily.

Mikuo bit his lip to try and hide his laughing; Nero wasn't so discreet. The little bastard pitched onto his back and clutched his stomach like he was in pain.

" You..." I growled.

" Watcha gonna do about it? _Shota_," the little jackass smirked like the imp he was.

" You little texting addicted-! No... I won't yell."

Nero's eyes widened. Oh, so he knew what was coming.

" You better learn to sleep without breathing because that's how quiet I'll be when I come for revenge," I hissed. " Just you wait."

" Len~, the back of your head looks like a chicken ass," Rei said in a bored voice.

" I know that!"

* * *

><p>I smiled evilly with Mikuo by my side, he just as excited as me. This was going to be the best prank ever.<p>

" Really you two?" Gumo asked softly. " The old water in a bucket thing?"

" Oh not just any water!" Mikuo exclaimed. " This, my dear boy, is milk!"

" ...Milk?"

" Nero's lactose intolerant!" I smirked.

" That's so mean!" Gumo exclaimed. " Let me get a camera first!"

He dashed out and came quickly back to the kitchen, carefully maneuvering around the prank setup. Now we just had to wait...wait...

" Watcha guys doing?"

" We're waiting for Nero," I whispered.

" But...I'm right here..."

And the trap got set off. The four of us froze in place as we took in who was missing. Gumi was very unlikely to come down while we were here and if that wasn't Gumi-

" Len. Fucking. Kagamine."

" H-Hey Rei! Hey, um, nice...hair? It's all white...and milky...and...stuff..."

" Really? Well, you're gonna be all red and bloody and stuff. How's that sound?"

" Not fun."

" Yeah. For you."

I gulped and took a step back.

" H-hey! Buddy! Remember the sprinklers? When we were uh, seven? And then you tripped me? Haha! Good times right?"

" You'll reach better times in heaven."

"...Will there be a coffee shop?"

* * *

><p>I glared at Mikuo. Stupid bastard wouldn't stop laughing at me. I snatched the bag of ice from my eye and threw it at him, not with the same accuracy he would've, but it landed in his towel covered lap and he jumped; therefore, I was feeling pretty good about myself.<p>

" Nice black eye Len," Nero smirked.

" Shutup! This is your fault! Look at my beautiful face!" I mourned.

" You guys!" Gumo ran into the room. " I wanna show you something!"

He set his laptop down on the floor and pressed play. A random voice began talking and Nero started freaking out like a eight year old at a Justin Bieber concert.

" Oh my freaking God! Wait, I wanna do the Yes Dance too!"

" Okay!" Gumo nodded. " We gone teach y'all somethin' tonight, some of y'all know what it's called, some of y'all don't! It's called yes, yes, yes!"

They both started doing this weird fist pump thing in the air to the rhythm of of the "yes"ing.

" Now some of y'all can't remember shit, if y'all ain't got words! So we gone give y'all some words to remember this by! It's called work, beat, fierce, down!" Nero exclaimed.

Mikuo began to die laughing as the repeated the same phrase and movements.

" Let's do the fork in the garbage disposal! Let's do the fork in the garbage disposal! Ding ding ding da-ding ding ding ding-!"

" Oh my God..." I muttered. I had no words to express how I felt.

" Stop!" I yelled. " I wanna join! Ding ding ding da-ding ding ding ding-!"

" Shutup!" Gumi yelled. " I can't sleep with you retards 'yes'ing down there!"

* * *

><p>And our night ended with Rei and Gumi trying to kill us all for ruining their precious sleep. Nero, Mikuo, and Gumo were sleeping already and I just played around on my phone, extremely tempted to text Rin or someone. Self restraint Len! It's only one o' clock! You can go another hour!<p>

.

..

...

...

...Fuck it.

_Rin, you sleep?_

Waiting...

_YOU BASTARD. I WAS HAVING THE MOST FUCKING AMAZING DREAM WITH CHOCOLATE AND ORANGES AND CANDY AND ALL THAT SHIT AND YOU AND YOUR FUCKING TEXT WOKE. ME. UP. WHEN I GET MY HAND ON YOU, YOU'LL WISH **REI** WOULD KILL YOU! DAMN IT LEN! DO YOU HATE ME!_

_Awww, I just wanted to talkkk D: I'm boooreeddd Rinnnn_

_Shutup. You owe me a dream._

_With me in it?;)_

About five minutes went by before I got a reply.

_You're REALLY oblivious to EVERYTHING._

_Huh?_

_Stuuupid! :P_

_I'm not stupid!_

_Are too! Face it, you're a dummy_

_Am not! You're the dummy!_

_Whatever ken_

_WHO THE FUCK IS KEN! IS HE YOUR BOYFRIEND!_

I was about ready to flip a table when she didn't reply for ten minutes.

_lmfao, you silly silly boy; I HAVE no boyfriend, you should know that :P you jelly? ;)_

_PFFFT, as if, I don't do incest_

Then my phone began to blare _Spice!_ and I muffled it with my pillow, quickly answering.

" He-"

" You're such a jerk Len. Such a freaking jerk!"

" Huh?"

" Don't talk to me!"

" But you just call-"

" I'm ignoring you!"

" Rin, wha-"

" You don't do _INCEST_? _Really_? How oblivious are you?"

" What the hell are you talking about?"

" You said you don't do incest!"

" Who does?" I asked wildly.

" I-! ...Uh...nothing...no one..."

" Rin?"

" Um, goodnight Len," she said in a soft whisper.

" Ri-"

" Len. Goodnight."

" Are you oka-"

" Len."

I knew I should just shut up then. She kind of sounded like mom, as creepy as that was.

" Goodnight Rin."

" Len?"

I turned over to see Mikuo staring at me with wide blue eyes.

" How long-"

" Not very. What was that about?"

" I...don't know..."

" You said something about incest," he said slowly.

" Yeah?"

" Uh, well...I mean, I'm your best friend so..I was just wondering..are you okay? You sounded...upset."

" Thanks bud," I smiled at him. " I'm perfectly fine."

" But Rin-"

" We've had fights before," I said waving a hand. " This'll blow over soon enough."

Mikuo gave me a sad look before nodding slowly.

" Uh, Len?"

" Yeah?"

" Could you promise me to be careful?"

" Huh?"

" I just...I don't know," he said softly. He placed a hand on my shoulder and stared at me. " Just be careful alright?"

I smirked. " Sure Mikuo, I'll be careful. I promise. Now go to sleep Leeky."

He grimaced at the nickname and then smirked.

" At least my head didn't look like a chicken ass."

" Shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Ah~ more of a filler chapter than anything. The "plan" still remains unknown of how it went into effect! Was it a success? No one will ever know...Oh! Hmm, I put a line (it's the exact same phrase) from the old version of this story, so if you find, you get a special prize! :D And no, it's not an internte cookie! Unless that's what you want, then yeah, it's totally an internet cookie.

P.S- If you've never seen (or heard of) the yes dance, I suggest checking it out. It's so funny! You'll undestand what they were doing better if you look it up on youtube. But I'm sure most of you know what it is. And another thing, I've never seen the Hangover or Friday the 13th (since I'm terrified of horror movies unless I'm with friend or family. I can't even watch CSI or Criminal Minds alone) so...yah, I don't really know what happened, so I just put something random and hoped for the best! :3

Review~!


	9. Second Kiss Stolen via Sister

Chapter 9: Second Kiss Stolen via Sister

* * *

><p>Len POV:<p>

The next day, Gumi literally _kicked us out_. She made us some breakfast, got us comfortable, waited until we were dressed and stuff and then _BAM!_ She grabbed us by our collars and practically threw us out!

I had to get Mikuo's mom to drive me home too! She was pretty pissed about that. Especially since Mikuo had planned to stay at my house for the day. But since that thing with me and Rin happened, he'd been kind of...not as into it.

I waved goodbye and walked up the long pathway to my house, sighing in it's grandeur. Such a nice house with no parents around to share it with. I knocked softly and waited for about five minutes before breaking out my key and walking in. What? I like to be polite!

" Rin?" I called into the open space.

Her name echoed around for a bit before I tried again. No response.

" Oh! Master Len!"

One of our maids, Loretta, stopped momentarily and curtsied for me.

" Hi Lori, where's Rin?" I asked shrugging off my jacket.

" Mistress Rin left the house when Mistress Miku did, telling me to notify you of her absence and that she will see you later."

Ouch. Was the incest thing really bugging her _that much_?

" Oh, I see," I said slowly. " Thank you Lori."

She sent me a polite smile and went on her way while I slowly stepped up the stairs. Nah, Rin was probably joking with me. Maybe she just wanted to bond with Miku! That _had_ to be it.

You are _such_ a genius Len.

* * *

><p>Rin POV:<p>

I sat cross legged on Miku's bed while her mom sat two mugs of hot chocolate on her nightstand, obviously unable to contain her excitement. I felt like I understood why, but I couldn't...remember. It was on the edge of my mind, just out of my reach, but far enough to taunt me.

" So Rin...what did you want to talk about?" the tealette asked, handing me my mug.

My heart pounded ridiculously in my chest. I seriously thought my ribs would crack from the force. I slowly lifted the trembling cup to my lips, the warm liquid coursing down my throat and soothing me. If I was going to tell anyone it would be Miku, I chanted silently.

But, why?

I set the cup down and looked at her, those green eyes that now seemed so familiar, so friendly, meeting mine. I didn't know why I chose Miku to tell this secret to, or why after a few weeks, I felt like we were best friends, but it didn't matter.

I had come here with business I intended to finish.

" Miku...you know Len, of course," I said. " How he's my brother and all."

She looked at me confused but didn't say a word as I spoke the words that could never be taken back.

" I love him."

Miku POV:

" I love him." Her eyes shone a fearful sapphire as they pierced into my own gaze. The mug in my hands threatened to fall, but I kept a tight grip as I laughing lightly.

" Of course you do Rin, he's your brother!" I know that's what she meant, it had to be. But the way she was looking at me tells me that I was wrong.

And that I knew I was wrong too.

" I'll explain it to you if I have to Miku. But it'll make you sick, and I prefer for you not to be."

I felt my body grow cold as I mechanically shook my head like I didn't understand.

" I love Len. Like a woman would love a man-"

" Rin-"

"-I want to kiss him Miku. I want him to hold me and never let me go and say he loves me too-"

"Rin, I-"

"-I want him to propose to me and promise me to never leave my side and say that he can't imagine life without me! As his wife!"

" Rin!" My voice blocked out hers, but I knew she was finished.

It was _vulgar_. _Repulsive_ to even consider a family member in that way! I'd read about it in history, we'd talked about it in class, but never, _never_ would have I even _dreamed_ to experience it.

I opened my eyes that had at some point become screwed shut and met Rin's so I could tell her how I felt.

And then I forgot. Forgot every word and sentence I had conjured up. Like someone had taken a sponge and scrubbed my mind clean. I saw her with new eyes. She wasn't some sick person. She was a helpless girl in love with her brother.

And she had no choice in that.

" I get it," I said softly.

Her eyes that were steadily becoming more watery focused on mine as I repeated what I said.

" I get it."

Then Rin lunged at me -not worrying about the hot substance in my hands by the way- and grabbed me in a hug, squeezing me to her heart's content.

" Thank you," she whispered. " Thank you. I knew I could trust you. I don't know why, but I knew."

A warm fuzzy feeling settled in my stomach as I stroked her hair comfortingly.

* * *

><p>Len POV:<p>

I was getting bored. Rin is my 'Get out of bordeom for free' card, I need her here! But if I went to bring her back, my boredom would be replaced with a huge argument.

Sighing, I went back down the stairs I had been climbing and descending for about an hour now and headed straight for the door.

" Loretta! Someone! If you're around, I'm heading out!" I called to the empty space. Assuming someone heard me, I walked outside with no intention or idea of where I was going.

I could've been walking for minutes or hours- all the thinking kinda fried my brain like chicken or whatever else gets fried. Oh! That and it's sunset and I didn't check the clock when I left.

With a sigh I sat on a bench that really shouldn't be there, next to a stranger. I leaned over and place head in my hands, staring at the ground when I felt the stranger move suddenly away from me.

" Damn it, what are you a stalker?"

My head shot up and my face paled at the oh so nerve racking sight.

Kaito.

" Ah! The pedo that stole my first kiss!" I yelled.

" Shutup brat! I'm seventeen! I'm not a pedphile!"

" You stole my first kiss!" I went on. " You...you're...a dude! That's freaky! Not that I have a problem with gays, but you didn't even ask if I'd be okay-!"

" Look, I don't wanna hear your life story," he said.

" Life story? You were there!"

" Whatever. How about you go on home to your sister or something?"

I couldn't see the expression on my face, by when I felt my heart sank, I saw his jerkish personality fade into concern.

" Hey, you okay Blondie?"

" I don't even know," I sighed, plopping back onto the bench.

He sat beside me -not too close in case I might hug or him or something- and looked at me with genuine concern.

" Ah, look, I don't know you well -I don't even know your name- but if you wanna talk about it, I'm all ears."

I stared at the former celebrity with disbelief brewing in me. He was willing to listen to something I didn't understand myself. Willing to listen to a fourteen year old boy talk whose name he didn't even know, talk about his problems?

I smiled slightly and let everything pour out. Yes, I even included the slumber party because that was just legit fun right there. At the end, he gave me a strange look, like he couldn't comprehend everything I just said.

And then the question Rei would constantly ask me came.

" So how do you feel about Rin?"

* * *

><p>Kaito POV:<p>

Man, I don't get why I'm helping a random teenager I don't know! Sure I kissed him, but I didn't expect to see him again! And now I'm helping him with his problems?

" So how do you feel about Rin?" I asked nonchalantly.

But it was oh so chalant. So very chalant.

His face distorted into a cross between frustration and a pout, which suited him very well for a teenage boy. It was almost... cute.

" I don't know!" he whined. " rin's my sister! I love her but you and Rei keep asking me that like I'm into her or something!"

" Rei? Who the fuc-woah! What happened to your eye?"

He blinked and said, " Oh yeah. Rei gave me a black eye yesterday. You're just noticing this?"

" Strangely, yes. It's kind of dark around there. Did you use make up on it on something?"

" Gumo's sister let me. She felt sorry for me and my poorly executed prank."

" Ah."

There was a silence after that before he started speaking again.

" Kaito. I don't even know what I feel. I just know she's my sister. But that isn't the Rin I grew up with."

" Say what?"

" This isn't Hannah Montana."

" Okay, You said what now?" he looked confused whn I smirked. " True Jackson VP."

" Whatever."

The blondie stood up and began to walk away just as I yelled, " Hey! Shota!"

He stopped slightly and turned around.

" Maybe you should try and um, understand how she's feeling. Sounds like she's making it obvious."

He gave me a strange look before nodding slowly -might I add a small hint of a smile at his lips- and going back the way he came.

I could be like the next Oprah or something. I'm so good with handling people. Oh! I could be a therapist! Yeah...a therapist...

* * *

><p>Rin POV:<p>

" No! Miku! I thought you cared! Don't hate me!" I cried.

" You're going home to re-coop with Len okay?" she grunted dragging me up the driveway to my house.

" But I don't wanna~," I whined.

" Well you're gonna~," she said in the same tone.

I finally just stopped struggling and let her drag me to the door.

" You have my number you know," she said in a calm voice. " If something goes wrong, you can come over."

" I wanna stay at someone's house now though!" I protested. "Anyone's house! Even motor-mouth, might rape me Nero's house!"

" I don't even think Len is here Rin!" Miku sighed.

" ...Really?"

" Really!"

" Guess I'm taking a nap and watching some lame drama that he wants recorded, see ya Miku!"

I hurriedly flung open the door and yelled into my house, " Rinny-sama is back people!"

My most favorite butler of all time, Shizuki, walks into view and smirks.

" Well someone seems happy," he said. " Master Len isn't here by the way."

I sighed internally and smiled in thanks at him. Shizuki knows everything about me! Even my love for len! I tell him everything and he never tells a single soul!

Is that butler/lady friendship or what?

" Thank you!" I ran up to him with a hug ready and squeezed him as hard as I squeezed Miku. Which was pretty hard since I could hear his heart rate slowing after a minute or two.

" You're welcome...milady," he gasped.

" Sorry," I smiled. " Do you know where..."

" He went for a walk he said," Shizuki replied. " He said that you could have whatever for dinner tonight. Any requests?"

" Fried rice?" I shrugged. " Len likes fried rice."

Shizuki smirked and patted my head.

" Whatever you wish miss."

I smiled and watched as he headed towards the kitchen, almost wishing I could punch him for his remark. He'd never say what he meant in the open as lady and butler, but as friends, I knew.

Grrrr...that Shizuki..

" Lady Rin!" I saw one of our other maids -mind you, we have few, so don't go thinking we have tons- staggering with laundry as tall as the Empire State building.

So yeah, she needed some serious help.

" Most of it's Len's stuff right?" I said moving to help. " Let me take some of it off you."

She sighed in relief, and straightened, able to carry the remaining clothes more efficiently. Stupid Len having to change at least three times a day...seriously, on weekdays, there's his school uniform, then his soccer clothes for club practice, then his uniform for games, his " I'm going out clothes", his " Back up I'm going out clothes in case I don't wnat to wear those anymore, they get ruined, or I get tired of wearing them and want to change into the next, his, " I'm chilling at home but I still have to look good in case I decide to wanna go out because I'm the sexy beast, overlord of the school, Len Kagamine" clothes.

...

...

...

Okay, I added that overlord of the school part, but the rest is true!

And so, up I went to his room, and I slowly opened the door. My eyes widened at the chaos his desk and bed were in. I hadn't _dared_ to go near Len's room last night since Neru was here, but now I wish I did. What _was_ all this?

I set the clothes on the clothes on a chair and picked up a neatly folded sheet of paper.

_September 13, 2011_

_To: Kagamine Len_

_From: Sawada Ami_

A love letter...? I slowly set it down and started for the door, my steps feeling slower and slower by the minute. I looked over my shoulder at the scattered letters. Love letters. To my Len.

Something he could very easily accept.

I gripped the doorknob and clenched my teeth angrily. Slowly closing it, I turned around with a burning hatred towards the buried room. I took uup every letter and read through every one, ripping some thoroughly because of how wordy and mushy they were!

" I love you Len! " I said in a sarcastic, mocking voice. " I want to _date_ you Len! I'm in your _fanclub_ Len! I'm a stupid _fangirl_ Len! I wish I could _sleep_ with you Len! I want to _marry_ you-"

" Rin?"

I froze, feeling ice settle in my stomach as my blood didn't just run cold, but stop flowing altogether.

" Len."

" What. Are. You. Doing." Each word was filled with cold fury that was doing a fabulous job at being suppressed.

" I was...putting things awa-"

I don't know when he got so close to me, but when he did, he grabbed my shoulders and spun me around to face him. His eyes were...so indescribable. Saying he was mad was an understatement. I didn't know why; I had been in his room before, why was now different?

" You ripped these letters didn't you." I could feel his hands shaking on my shoulders as I sat frozen looking at him.

" Answer me."

" W-what happened...your eye..." I said softly.

" That's not the question!" he yelled suddenly. " Why did you do that?"

I flinched and began to shy away from him, my heart beginning to pound faster as I felt his hands grip tighter. My eyes closed tightly and I began to try and hid my face in my hands or knees, one thought in my mind.

This isn't my brother.

" Don't you get anything? Why did you rip them?"

" I...didn't like it..."

" Didn't like what?" he snapped. " Rin! What the hell were you thinking? Do you realize how long it's going to take me to reply to those now?"

" Reply...?" I whispered slowly. " Why would you...but I...I'm the one..."

" I'm not a jerk Rin! Of course I'd reply! And you just made this year's letters even harder to do!"

Tears began to well up and my hand raised automatically, going from one place to another, a sharp crack dying away in the air.

Len's face was turned to the side, my hand still in the air as I waited for what would happen next.

But nothing did. He turned slowly to look at me, his eyes...less upset. He looked as if he would cry too.

" Why?" I whispered. " I don't get it. Them and me, what's the difference Len?"

" What?"

" Them and me!" I snapped. " I love you too but I don't get a letter! I don't get consoled or anything!"

" You're my sister! I don't need to unless some guy hurts you!"

" And you still don't!"

Len's eyes went from teary to confused to rage.

" I'll kill him. Then bring him back. And kill him again."

I stared at him.

" Are you going to punch a mirror to death?"

Len stared at me for a second and then he blinked.

" What?"

" I said, will you punch a mirror to death?"

He was silent for a long time. I don't know how much time had passed; it felt like hours.

" Len."

He looked up at me with a lost, fearful look in his eyes. I placed both my hands on the side of his face and pressed my lips against his. My eyes were closed, and I didn't dare open them in case his were open.

Second kiss, stolen by his sister.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Ah~ their first kiss~! Twincest is so cute with the fighting and the jealousy and the love...<p>

I spent most of my Spring Break writing this *cough*and on deviantArt*cough* but here you are!

And I realized something amazing. By time the Kagamines and the rest of our gang will get into high school, I'll be entering too! ^^ I thought that was just amazing~

Okay review please!


	10. iNsaNiTY

Chapter 10: iNsaNiTY

* * *

><p><strong>Bold: <strong>Epic fourth wall breakage and EXTRA emphasis!

Warning: Flashbacks, insanity and fourth wall breakage.

Let's go~!

* * *

><p>Rin POV:<p>

What had I been thinking? Kissing Len? I'm crazy! I should've at least confessed! But after that...it was too much...I had to kiss him!

" Oh God! Rin! Look!" Neru ran up to me as I walked to my first class that sadly, had Len in it.

" I found this really big book, and it has lots of words!" she gasped. " But it's like, the worst story ever."

" That's a dictionary Neru," I replied.

" A dictionary?" she asked. Neru opened it and began to flip the pages. " Rin. I believe I have become a genius like Len-sama."

" Huh?"

" Slyph! I beautiful, graceful woman!" she exclaimed. " This things has words! Unknown words! I'm gonna learn them all!"

" Oh God...wait until you find out about atlases..."

" What's an atlas?"

" How did you make it to third year Neru. Seriously."

" Where can I find one?" she asked excitedly.

" Ebay."

" I'm being serious Rin!" she whined.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the classroom just as I heard my name called on the intercom.

" Rin and Len Kagamine, please come to the office immediately."

***Fourth Wall has been annihalated by Kaito***

**" WAIT. WAIT. WAIT. PAUSE THIS STORY."**

**Kaito comes out in the middle of the scene.**

**" Okay. I know this is supposed to be a comedy and stuff, but COME ON. Even Teto's not this dense!"**

**" Hey!"**

**" I mean, EVERYONE knows what a dictionary is!"**

**" Kaito," Len whispers from the stage curtains. " The story isn't over! We can't rant unless the author decides to make an OVA or something where we do."**

**" Please~ Everyone knows that once this ends and Neru's all lovey dovey with *SPOILER* and you're *SPOILER* and Rin's all *SPOILER* and Rui and Rei are all *SPOILER* She'll start that other Rin X Len really cliche one. Forget all about us. "**

**" Kaito! Shut up and get back here so we can continue the story!" Meiko snaps.**

**" I'm sorry, but that was just offensive to fanmade Vocaloids **_**everywhere**_**. I had to say something." Kaito looks at Meiko. " Wait. What are you **_**DOING HERE**_**? You haven't even debuted in the story!"**

**" Kaito!"**

**Alright...alright...jeez..."**

***Fourth Wall Breakage Complete***

I blinked and saw Len walk through a group of fangirl with huge bags under his eyes and a dead look on his face.

" Len-sama!"

" Len-kun! I love you!"

" Kagamine-ku-!"

" SHUTUP! WOULD YOU MIND JUST NOT SQUEALING IN MY EAR FOR ONCE? I'M SICK OF YOUR 'I LOVE YOU'S' AND SHIT! FOR JUST FUCKING ONCE, COULD YOU NOT BE SUCH A FANGIRL?"

He then whipped around and stormed down the hall, leaving the class in a deathly silence.

" That was so cool!"

And the fangirling commenced as I walked out behind him.

* * *

><p>I got close to the door and my blood ran cold. No...no...it couldn't be...<p>

It swung open and revealed to me in all her "glory" was my older cousin. Lily.

" 'Sup squirt! Your parents decided to let me watch you kiddies!"

" We're fourteen," I said. " And we've been doing just fine. You can go home."

I was praying Len was wandering around or something. After what had happened yesterday, Lily would definitely be suspicious.

" Oh no Rinny! I'm staying here! I enrolled in your future high school and everything so when you get there, I'll be able to keep an eye on you 24/7! Or really, three to eight hours of the day, but same difference!"

I raised an eyebrow and glanced past her to see Len filling out some form. I wanted to call out to him, but his hand seemed to be moving faster by the second.

" Here you go Principal Martin."

His voice was hoarser than it had been a few minutes ago. How many people had he barked at? Or maybe...he did the _Cinnamon Challenge._

Scary shit bro.

" Alright, Miss Kagamine*? You may escort him home."

" Alright~!" Lily cheered. " Let's go Lenny!"

He ignored her and brushed past, pausing very slightly next to me before continuing. Lily frowned and glanced at me -a look that said, " I'm finding out why our Len isn't being himself"- and followed him.

" Miss Kagamine?"

" Yes?" I asked.

Principal Martin shifted uncomfortably. " Are there any problems at home? I've never seen either of you like this before, and it's quite worrisome-"

" Us?" I repeated shocked.

" You don't look well Miss Kagamine, not as bad as your brother, but as if you were unable to sleep last night."

In truth, I hadn't slept much that night; I was jittery from kissing Len. But this morning I had looked just fine...as far as I knew...

" May I use your bathroom?" I asked quickly.

" Go ahe-"

I raced to the door on the other side and stared at my reflection, my eyes widening in horror.

That was not me.

That was a stranger.

I staggered backward, my hands blindly searching for some type of...support. At a first glance, I looked normal, but you could see the dullness in my features. As if God had turned the saturation level to gray. My skin was pasty and my features were sunken into my skull.

In a daze, I slowly walked out the bathroom and my principal's office, ignoring his worried questions and calls as I left, swaying on my feet. Everyone walked past me in slow motion, giving me strange glances and words I didn't quite catch. I just ignored them and then I saw a burst of color.

Specifically, teal.

" Rin?"

One male. Mikuo.

" Rin! Oh my God, we've been looking for you!"

A girl. Miku.

Then pink ran into view. Teto.

She grabbed me into a hug and began spewing words that I only caught bits and phrases of.

" ...where did you go? Your kouhai need you!"

" Huh? My kouhai?" I asked slowly.

" Yeah Rin, the kids in the Gardening Club that you, me and Len are performing for."

" Len..." I said slowly. " Do I look like him?"

" Um, yes?" Mikuo said uncertainly. " Dumbest question of the century much?"

" So that's how it is...Kagamine Malfunction..."

" Huh?"

" I need a remote control..."

" Rin?" Teto asked. " You okay?"

" The garden of Eden's a nice place for dreams right Miku?"

" I don't remember seeing that in the Bible, Rin."

" Oh...silly me...," I giggled lightly before twirling into Mikuo.

" Woah! Uh, both Nero and Len would kill me if you do that again, so don't," Mikuo laughed nervously, gripping my shoulders.

" Nero...he needs a girlfriend."

" Eh?" Mikuo asked.

I put my hands on both sides of Mikuo's face and stared into his green eyes, his face peering at mine with a level of uncertainty that went over nine thousand.

" Mikuo. My eyes...are they like Len's? Are they different today?"

Mikuo looked at me, his own eyes moving constantly as if he were searching for an answer before he said, " Yes."

We both know he didn't understand what I was talking about; I barely knew myself.

" Miku," I said slowly letting go of his face. " I need to talk to you."

* * *

><p>Len POV:<p>

I laid there for who knows how long staring at the wall or whatever was in front of me for who knows how many hours. I had fallen asleep maybe four times. Lily had walked in and tried to coax me to talk to her since she was, and I quote, "my big cousin who was in charge of me and very proud to have such an adorable cousin such as myself, so she must take care of me or else I'll end up a drunk on the side of the road with no life forever".

But really. Who can go up to their fucking cousin and say, " Oh, I'm just kinda freaked out that my sister kissed me."

Then it hit me. A full blow that knocked the wind out of me.

Rin kissed me.

The numbness I was feeling from the shock I had last night ebbed away into anger. Anger at Rin for getting hurt, anger at myself for hurting her when I didn't know, anger at her for kissing me.

Anger at both of us for never being able to go back to normal.

I threw the covers I had wrapped myself in off and grabbed a textbook, throwing it across my room at the wall.

That definitely left a dent.

I knew someone would hear me, but I needed to take out my anger on something. I picked up my brush and aimed it straight at my mirror, shards flying everywhere.

" FUCKING INCEST. FUCKING ACCIDENT. FUCKING AMNESIA! WHY COULDN'T SHE JUST GO BACK TO NORMAL!" I yelled throwing even my bed onto the ground. I proceeded the destruction of my room when I saw my door fly open and Lily rush in, her eyes wide with fear and horror.

" Len!"

" SHUT UP! I CAN DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT! IT'S _MY_ HOUSE!"

Anger must give you super strength or something, because I picked up my computer chair and chucked it across my room through the window. I began to try and rip apart my sheets and felt someone's arms surround my waist in an attempt to stop me.

" Loretta! Help me! Get someone! Anyone! He's out of control!"

" Y-yes Lady Lily!"

" GET OFF ME BITCH!"

I kicked her off and scrambled towards the broken mirror and picked up the longest shard, pointing at her. My cousin's face paled significantly as she eyed the shard warily.

" Len...think about this..."

" I am."

" Seriously Len, put the shard down."

" No."

" Len. Kagamine. Put. The fucking. Glass. Down."

I gripped the piece tight enough for it to cut my skin. I didn't worry about the searing pain in my hand or the blood dripping onto the carpet.

" You don't get it! NO ONE WILL!"

* * *

><p>Lily POV:<p>

" Len! What the hell are you talking about?" I screamed.

This kid was seriously threatening to kill me or whatever it was he wanted to do! Shizuki and Loretta came back to see Len gripping the shard for his life with it aimed at me.

" Master Len, please calm down," Loretta begged.

" Come on kid, what would Rin think?" Shizuki sighed.

" Shizuki!" I cried. " Don't say that! That seems to trigger-"

A small sniffle cut my rant off. The two servants were staring in awe behind me and when I turned my head back at the teen behind me, the glass was clattering to the floor, his eyes watering as his hand bled terribly from the deep gash in it.

" Lily, it's not fair," he said in a broken voice. " Why my sister? Of all people to choose? Why someone I care about the most?"

I have no clue as to why he was being so deep, but it must've had to do with Rin's accident. Carefully picking my way through the destruction that we would like to call his room, I slowing reached out to touch him, but he flinched away.

" Len, come on buddy, let's take of your hand okay?"

" No."

" Len, quit being stubborn."

The blondie cradled his hand and ignored me. I REALLY wanted to grab him by the arm and drag him off, but he hasn't acted like this since...since Rin's accident. Now that was traumatic for us all, especially him.

" Len, what happened?" I whispered.

He looked up at me and replied in a softer tone, " Yanderenka."

" Eh?"

" Psychotic. Len's. Love. Song," he explained. " I want paper. And a pencil."

" You can't write-!"

" Please Lily?"

Oh fuck. Not the Shota Eyes. I sighed and glanced at him.

" I'll let you write if we take care of your hand first."

* * *

><p>Kaito POV:<p>

I stared out the window of the mansion that everyone was packing up. Boxes and belongings were outlaid everywhere as my former group members flitted about silently in an effort to pack up before the producers came to remodel it.

" Kaito."

I blinked and turned to my best friend, Meiko. Her arms were folded impatiently across her huge chest as she stared at me expectantly.

" What?" I said after a few seconds.

" Come get your ice cream out the freezer would you?" she snapped. " It's going to be freezer burnt how long it's been in there."

" Aww, but if it's no good, why should I take it out?" I whined.

" Come on BaKaito, just do it," she sighed. " Once we move some of the furniture, I need you to drive it over to our new house with Mothy."

I nodded and cracked a smile at our old producer's name. The guy's a freaking _GENIUS_ at writing songs. I honestly don't know how he does it. In fact, I think he was the saddest out of everyone at Crypton when we decided to stop singing.

You heard me right; they didn't tell us to stop, _we_ told _them_. And that we didn't want to live in the Vocaloid Mansion anymore. We told them a lot of things that day.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback~*<em>

_" You can't be serious!" Samfree exclaimed in outrage._

_" You guys, maybe you can reconsider-" Dixie Flatline began but Leon cut him off with a sharp look._

_" I'm sorry. We just can't sing anymore. Don't you think we're getting too old for this?"_

_" Of course not!" Mothy yelled. " Look at Madonna for crying out loud! She's like fifty and still performing!"_

_" Somewhat," Meiko muttered._

_" Dixie," Aria-P closed her eyes and shook her head, reopening them to stare at me dead in the face._

_" Kaito, everyone, are you sure?" she asked._

_" Aria!" Future-P exclaimed. " You'll just let them go like-"_

_" It's their decision!" Aria said firmly. _

_I REALLY wanted to say, " I'm sorry. This was stupid, we'll stay with you guys". I hated seeing the look of hurt on their faces, especially on Aria's. Her first composed song was for me and the fact that I wanted to leave now, so soon after her arrival must've been crushing._

_" Aria." I said strongly, trying not to make my voice waver. " We're sure."_

_I knew Aria well enough during those rehearsals to see clearly that she was trying not to cry. She bowed her head and nodded._

_" And we don't want to stay in the Vocaloid Mansion any longer," Meiko added in._

_" What?" Dixie murmured. _

_Meiko winced at the look of horror and sadness taking them over. Anger wasn't even visible in them anymore; only misery._

_" W-why not?" Future asked shakingly._

_" For the next group," Lola said softly. " We wouldn't want to be there when they arrive."_

_" Next group?" Mothy asked._

_" Yes. In replacement of us," Leon began, glancing at each of us for an already given approval, " we would like you to create a Vocaloid 02."_

_A thick silence filled the room as we waited for their response._

_" Alright. Under a few conditions," Dixie said crossing his arms. " If we EVER need you guys to sing again, we want you to come no matter what."_

_" Sure Gemini," Lola smiled softly._

_He let a small smile escape before scoffing and continuing with his conditions. " And, if we request it for some reason, we would like you to stay in the Vocaloid Mansion whenever you are needed to."_

_I nodded and looked at him. " Anything else?"_

_Dixie looked at mothy and the others before meeting my eyes. " Help us organize, hold, and judge the idol auditions for Vocaloid 02."_

_Meiko grabbed my hand on impulse, squeezing it so tightly, it should've fallen off. Like seriously, why was it still there._

_" Alright, " Miriam said her quiet voice._

_" But...could you tell us why you want to leave?" Aria asked us._

_Leon looked at us all before replying, " A talent show. With some of the most beautiful voices I've ever heard."_

_*~End Flashback~*_

* * *

><p>And that is how that happened. And while you were reading that, I did go remove the ice cream. So don't even ask.<p>

Yes, I will be breaking the fourth wall so much more often now. Maybe.

I looked around to see Leon and Miriam clutching boxes and walking towards the front door, laughing about something. Maybe old memories. I looked around the empty house and sighed. In all honesty, I was going to miss the place. Thinking back to the talent show Leon had mentioned that day, I sighed and tilted my head back into the wall.

That teal girl...and the pink one...there was a blonde girl too. And a dark-haired one...or two...oh, I don't remember.

Speaking of blonde...I wonder how blonde shota's doing. He seemed really...broken when we last met. Gah, what's wrong with me! I don't even the _know_ the kid and I'm worried about him! I don't even know his _name_ for God's sake.

Man I feel like such a pedophile now.

* * *

><p>Lily POV:<p>

Len had cooperated well for someone trying to start a nuke war in the house. He sat silently as Loretta bandaged his hand and fell asleep after eating a few bananas. I stroked his hair as he breathed evenly in and out.

What the hell was wrong with him today? Len, the calm, collected, conceited one, trying to destroy his bedroom because of a memory? Was today a special day or something?

" God Len, what's the matter with you?"

" Lady Lily, should we begin to fix his room up?" Shizuki asked.

" You guys don't have to, I'll do it," I replied. " I'll take responsibility of my cousin."

" Are you sure?" he asked uncertainly.

I nodded and grinned at him. " Come on, go relax or something. Where do you guys normally go on that week when Rin and Len fend for themselves?"

" Uh...some stay here in case something goes wrong and others go home."

" Well, you're free, so go on. I'll call if I need help. Tell Loretta the same."

" A-alright," he stammered.

I chuckled and play with a strand of the golden locks, comparing it to my own. He and Rin must either have these guys whipped, or they just can't wrap their minds around leaving Loli and Shota alone.

Those two would burn the house down if they didn't live in it.

* * *

><p>Len POV:<p>

_Beep. Beep. Beep_

_I watched dazedly at the bed, waiting for any sign of movement. A blink. A twitch. Anything. I had given Miku the cold shoulder. I gave Mikuo the cold shoulder. I didn't speak or look at anyone. I only spoke to Rin._

_I wouldn't bother eating either. People would tell me I looked like death, but I didn't mind._

_Death was lingering at the foot of the bed, so it didn't matter._

_I saw her fingers twitch subtley and tried not to get my hopes up. The doctors said that didn't mean she was waking up. It was a natural movement for the comatose._

_I touched her hand and brought it to my forehead, breathing so deeply, it hurt. _

_" Why won't you wake up?" I whispered. " __**When**__ will you wake up? Tomorrow? Next week? Next month? Next year? It's been two months! Open your eyes already!"_

_Everyday, I said something similiar, but it'd never change. She wouldn't wake up. No matter how much I wanted her to._

_And when she did, she asked, " Who are you?"_

I shot up, my breath not steadying at all as I looked around for the hospital bed. I was home. Alone.

" Lily?" I called.

A feeling of nervousness and fear began to fill me as my shaking hands touch the blanket draped over my body.

" W-where..." I desperately looked around for Rin, even though I didn't want to see her. I felt like my mind was being torn in two as I sank to my knees in frustration.

" W-who...it's obviously me...you're not here...I don't want you here though...,"

" Len?"

A pair of hands gently touched my shoulder and I lifted my head to meet Lily's amber eyes.

" Rin?"

" Lily. Len, are you feeling okay?" she asked. " Do you need a therapist?"

My eyes widened and I shook my head furiously. I didn't need a therapist three years ago, and I didn't need one now.

" N-no...just...where's Rin?" I asked.

" At school, she should be home soon okay?" she said soothingly, rubbing my back. " It's 2:35, so she be here in about twenty minutes."

I nodded slowly and looked at the sheets of paper next to couch where I'd been sleeping not too long ago.

" Psychotic Love Song..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I just freaking threw Lily in with the chaos. And I made Neru seem like a total idiot. But it was fun XD AND feel free to question the excessive song references and the insanity brewing in the Kagamines' minds~! :D Don't worry, if it bugs, you, it won't stay that way for long.

OH MY GOD. THIS MIGHT BE MY LONGEST CHAPTER. *celebration commences~*

Review, Alert, Favorite~ You know the drill.


	11. Proof of Life

Chapter 11: Proof of Life

* * *

><p>Rin POV:<p>

Humming softly to myself, I sat at the grand piano that was meant just for me and Len. It was hidden in a large room that even our servants and parents couldn't find. Sure, they knew it existed, but they didn't know where. Len and I always loved that they could never find just where the music was drifting from.

And that was what it was like today.

I could feel the melody and the notes drifting through my head. As if I'd been born to write music. But while the pleasurable feeling coursed through me, my head ached with a pain that no could imagine.

I had stopped humming and the last notes died away. I have no idea what I've just created, but it kills me inside.

* * *

><p>Len POV:<p>

As soon as I had found out Rin had come home, I left. I couldn't bring myself to be near her. My heart resounded relentlessly in my chest when I thought of when she had...done that. If I organized my jumbled feelings form that night, I remember feeling...content. Peaceful. Almost...happy.

I gave an irritated sigh and stopped in front of the large gates that separated myself from my future school. Sanjou High School.

_" The sky is gray, it looks like it's about to rain,"_ I sang softly. _" It's as cloudy as my mind..."_

_" One drop fell on the ground. Is it from the sky or my eye? Is doesn't matter."_

_" Without an umbrella, I'm standing like a lonesome rat."_

_" The sound of rain is ringing and it's killing my existence."_

I looked up and saw not a gray sky, but a calm bright blue one.

" Fucking weather. Can't you read the mood?"

" Hey kid! You shouldn't use words like that! What are ya? Thirteen maybe? Fourteen?"

" Who the he- hey? Are you okay?"

A woman dressed in dark clothing and a vibrant red jacket came strolling towards me, losing her balance very easily. She had this really freaky dead, yet conscious look in her eyes. A bottle swung loosely from her hand and made me jump when she dropped it to the ground, the glass shards scattering everywhere.

" Heya brat," she said in a drawled out tone. She slung an arm around me and gave me a surprisingly nice pretty smile. " Watcha doin' outside this school here eh?"

" Uh, I was-"

" I'mma be goin' here next year! Woo~! I mean, I'm eighteen, but I haven't left...ah...wassit called agin?"

" Um, school?"

" Thatsa word!" she yelled suddenly. She squinted her eyes at my face and grabbed my chin to make me face her.

" You'd be good fer Vocaloid 02, ya know that?" she said randomly.

" Vocaloid 02?"

" Mmhmm, ish gonna be so much-"

" Meiko! Would you please not run off again!"

The woman pressed herself against me, and I just realized she had the most suffocating breasts I've ever been pressed into.

And trust me, that's happened a lot.

" Noo, Miriam! I likey this kid here! He's so adorable and he'd be perfect for Vocawoid two~!"

" Meiko, let's get you home," the woman sighed.

She began to walk forward, her heels picking through the shards of glass daintily and reached for Meiko.

She then shook her head fiercely and pushed me aside, starting to take off down the sidewalk.

" Meiko!" Miriam cried but she was already gone.

" Ah, is all the way there?" I asked.

" She is, but not now. She's drunk and Kaito wasn't home," she gave me and apologetic smile and held out her hand. " I'm Miriam."

I took her offered hand and smiled forcefully at her. " I thought you looked familiar. You and that girl are from Vocaloid 01 right?"

" Ah, you remembered us?" she laughed a gorgeous bell like sound. " I didn't think we would be remembered."

" Are you kidding? You guys practically invented the Nico Nico Douga Chorus! And you brought Crypton Future Media to where it is today! And...my sister used to be a huge fan."

" You can't change the past," Miriam said sadly. " But I suppose that's why we have a future. To make a new past right?"

" Eh?" I asked.

The beautiful woman daintily shook her head and smiled.

" It was very nice to meet you. Then..."

And she walked off, leaving me to ponder on her words. I sighed and began walking again, past my future school and down the sidewalk.

" Hey! Len!"

I looked up and saw Nero waving idiotically at me. He was wearing that server's uniform again and girls around him were fawning as he waved maniacally.

" What Nero?"

" Happy Monday buddy!" he jumped over the railing that separated the street and the cafe where he worked. " What're you doing out here?"

" Walking obviously," I muttered. I started to go forth more, but a hand was put warningly on my shoulder. Nero's amber eyes stared at me with no emotion. Mechanical like his cell phone, but when he spoke, his voice was laced with so many emotions.

" What's the matter with you?" he asked. " This isn't the Len Kagamine I know."

" Since when have you known me."

" Since the third grade."

" Knowing who someone is and knowing them are two completely different things."

" You're Len Kagamine. You're fourteen years old and you share a birthday, Decemeber 27 with your twin sister. You like magical girls and Pretty Cure. You also like Tokyo Mew Mew and think that Mew Mint is 'the sexiest girl alive'. You like to write music and sing but you haven't done that since Rin's accident."

" Anyone could've told you that," I said icily. I just decided to ignore the comment about magical girls.

"Fine. Want me to go the extra mile? I will. You hate your parents. Because they weren't there when Rin got hurt. Because they weren't upset when Rin hid behind you and asked who they were. Because they're so non-existent."

" And you know what else you hate? Everything. You hate the fact that Rin doesn't truly know who you are. You hate that she only believes you because of a photo album Lily had."

" Shut up," I whispered.

" And you hate that she isn't the same Rin who ran around squealing 'Onii-chan!' all the time. You hate that she doesn't depend on you anymore."

" Shut up."

" You hate that you can't spoil her. You hate that she's so independent. That's she's so different from before."

" Nero I swear to God-"

" But you what you also hate? You hate how much you love her for it."

I then swung my fist and hit his nose with a sickening crack and watched in sick, guilty pleasure as he hit the ground.

Nero's once perfect nose was crooked now, blood pouring out from it as his co-workers rushed to help him.

" You're such a...go fuck yourself Nero."

Cramming my hands into my pockets and abandoning my idea of having a parfait or something at Nero's job, I stalked down the street. And no matter how mad it made me, I knew what Nero had said was true. It was probably why I had such a horrible breakdown yesterday. I knew all those things were true, but I couldn't accept them_._

I used spoil Rin so badly that she wouldn't leave me side. Whatever she wanted, she got, if she wanted to sleep in my bed because she got scared, I'd let her. When we went trick or treating, she wouldn't ask for my candy, but I'd give it to her anyway.

If Rin asked, she got it.

But then...that happened. She changed. She couldn't believe that I was me, that I wanted her to go back to normal.

I looked at me hand that was slowly staining red through the bandages. I winced at the sharp pain I'd just noticed and cradled my hand. The sky was slowly turning a pinkish orange as I walked deeper into town.

" Oh! You're that boy!"

A familiar voice ran through my thoughts and I saw a pink-haired girl staring at me whole-heartedly.

" You're..."

" I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't remember me," she laughed. " I'm Miki remember? The girl you pretended to flirt with to get to your sister?"

A dull ache hit my heart as I smiled weakly.

" I remember you now," I said. " Shouldn't you be at-"

" School?" she laughed and replied, " Nah, we're on a field trip."

I nodded slowly and she gave me a genuinely concerned look.

" Hey...are you alright? I don't know you that well, but when I met you, you were so...lively. Is something wrong?"

I smiled faintly and shook my head. " No. Nothing. I'm just having a bit of...conflict with my sister is all."

" You two did seem to fight a lot," Miki giggled. " Hang in there. You two will be back to normal before you know it. You may even discover something completely out of this world."

She waved and turned around, a few of her classmates calling her back to their group. I watched her shiny magenta locks disappear and ran a hand through my hair.

* * *

><p>Rin POV:<p>

The next day was...gray. It hurt to even wake up. I trudged through the hall into the bathroom and closed the door softly. For some reason, I felt that if I woke Len up, I'd have hell released on me.

Unfortunately, hell decided to release itself anyway.

" R-Rin...why..."

I know my brother's an earlybird, but I wish he could've slept in. And how does someone walk into a bathroom without hearing the shower running?

Len pulled the towel tightly around his waist as he stood staring at each other breathlessly. I was sure my face was as scarlet as his.

" I...I..." I stammered helplessly. " Forgive me...I was..."

" No Rin...just...no," he then walked past me, jumping as if when our shoulders barely touched, it shocked him.

" Sorry...s-see you at school," he said quickly.

I gave a shaky nod as flinched at the door slam that preceded thickening silence.

" I...I- d-don't get it," said, my voice cracking. I put a hand to my mouth and made weak attempts to get to the sink. " H-he's so...distant. We're twins aren't we? That's what he told me! We're related! Can't we...can't we-!"

I buried my head into my arms as I let everything pour out. I was sick of it. Tired of it. It had only been what, two days? But it'd felt like an eternity. Len could have anyone he wanted. I didn't care who he chose, or who took him.

All I wanted was my brother back. To tickle me, to hug me and pat my head. Someone to call me Rinny, or Rin-Rin. A brother to take my bow and call me Usagi-chan and make Sailor Moon jokes about me.

A twin to feel how I felt.

This hurt, this pain, does Len feel it too?

* * *

><p>Miku POV:<p>

" Perfect you guys! The stage is perfect!" I exclaimed with sheer joy.

And it really was. It was adorned with preserved flowers and fake ones once the Gardening Club had run out of the real stuff. Speakers rested on opposite ends of the stage and lights flashed different colors while the lighting guy played with them as his classmate pestered him to stop.

" It's-!"

" Kagamine-kun!"

": Huh?" I asked. " Oh Len!"

He looked horribly different. I didn't like it at all; his physique was...melancholic.

" Len?" I said walking up to him. Gently, I placed a hand on his shoulder only to have it brushed away and a sincere, flimsy smile shown to me.

" I'm going to rehearse Miku," he said slowly.

I looked over him once more and say the black bag that was strapped over his chest.

" Len-"

He brushed past me fluidly without and answer and dragged a chair up to the stage. In quick, easy motions, he tuned his guitar and adjusted the microphone, checking it repeatedly for the sound he wanted.

" Can you give the amp some reverb please?" he asked one girl beside.

" Y-yes!" she squeaked, running off to connect the guitar and adjust the amplifier's settings. My kouhai then ran back to sit with her friends directly in front of the stage, hardly able to contain their excitement.

A cold shiver raced through my body as the first notes were played. I looked up at Len and gasped at the concentrated, intense look on his face I hadn't witnessed for so long.

_" You left me again without saying goodbye."_

_" We knew our love had already ended."_

The freezing notes brought chills back as they were strummed again, the fangirls hushed as they watched Len perfo- ah, practice.

_" I thought that something could change."_

_" But everyday was exactly the same."_

_" Deadwood is just deadwood."_

I wanted to begin crying once he hit the chorus. Len had always sung hurtful, deep songs But this one...I could hear the pain in him.

He put his heart into this song

_" No matter how hard I try to forget you."_

_" My heart keeps getting sucked up into the forever gray sky."_

_" Your smiles are gone so far that I can no longer rememeber how you smile."_

_" You're just an illusion in my dreams."_

" Hey Mi-" I whipped around and my eyes caught Rin's, the door she had gently opened swinging to slam shut. The music didn't cease and no one reacted to Rin's entrance.

Her eyes were wide and unreadable as she left my gaze to focus on her brother on stage.

_" I gazed at you."_

_" As you were leaving me without saying goodbye."_

_" We knew our love had already ended."_

" Miku," Rin whispered. " Len...he..."

_" I was sick of everything."_

_" I chucked it all into this room."_

_" Wreckage is just wreckage."_

_" Even if I love someone else someday."_

_" My heart will always be sucked into the gray sky."_

_" My eyes are about to lose light."_

_" Everything I see is gray."_

_" It's icy without and I hold myself like always."_

" Why's he..." she stammered.

I glanced over to my bag at the sheets of paper I had brought with me for Rin and raced over to grab one.

" Rin!" I whispered. " Your song!"

" But I wrote-"

" Here! Just sing it! It'll help everything!" I said forcefully.

Hesitantly, Rin reached and took the paper, her eyes flitting over the words.

" Proof of life...? I'm not dead Miku," she replied.

" Trust me," I replied in a soft tone. " You are."

* * *

><p>Thankfully, the music room had the kind heart to give us a piano and move it from that room to the Gardening Club's classroom. It took an hour or two, but when Rin sat down and began to sing, it would be worthwhile.<p>

Len was sitting in a chair, fiddling with his guitar in the corner

The keys of the piano twinkled as Rin's finger pressed each key as noted, staring at the paper in front of her with nervous, yet intent eyes.

_" The wind's voice tells me of winter."_

_" My body shivers as I listen."_

_" You're right next to me."_

_" Your breath seems white and cold..."_

Out the corner of my eye I saw Len stiffen slightly. So he _did_ remember this song.

_" Life has withered."_

_" Before long, I've grown impatient for spring's arrival."_

_" While listening to the chains of life."_

_" Continuing to bud in the light."_

_" My fate continues to rot away."_

_" I understand, but I remain strong."_

_" I want to breathe, I want to sing."_

" Miku."

A quiet voice as chilling as Rin's song came from beside me. I knew it was Len's without looking.

" Yes?"

" May I speak with you outside?"

Silently, I followed him, Rin's voice dying away as her entranced audience listened as silently and respectfully as they did for Len.

_" It would be good if I can leave something behind."_

_" That says I have lived… a proof of my life."_

As soon as the door to the clubroom was closed, he trapped me against the lockers, his eyes staring dead into mine. I turned my face away from his slightly so I could at least try to avoid his gaze, but it was nearly impossible.

" Why. Would you. Give her. That SONG!" he said his voice growing louder with every word. " I gave that to you for safe keeping!"

" She needed it!"

" I wrote while she was in a coma! She wouldn't remember it!"

" But you wrote it to hear her sing it right?" I whispered meeting his eyes.

Len paled to the point of seeming transparent and sighed, his throat giving a choked sob.

" I hate this...why?"

His flat palms curled into fists on the lockers as soft sobs escaped him.

" It's okay Len," I said softly stroking his hair. " It's okay."

He jumped back suddenly as if I had shocked him.

" AH, I'm sorry. I-I'll..."

" Len. I know."

He stared at me for a few seconds before asking in a shaky, hoarse whisper, " You know? Everything?"

Taking in a deep breath, I nodded.

" You know that she..."

" Yes."

Len stared at me like he didn't believe me until I said:

" She really does love you."

I didn't think you could get any paler than he already had. He stood up and walked towards the clubroom door in a trance, the words of the song floating out the door.

_" While everything in me."_

_" Continues to disappear."_

_" Your smiling face."_

_" Still lingers…"_

Len stared at her, a small smile growing on his face. Before, no one understood why he wrote the song. Only he did.

_" You are singing a gentle song, right?"_

_" Even though we're wrapped up in this world of loneliness."_

_" I'm always beside you, don't forget."_

_" You are never alone."_

But now, I think we can understand it. He was lonely wasn't he. His twin. His sister. His most important person had almost disappeared.

_" I'm not lonely because you're here."_

_" You embrace with your warm hands."_

_" I can't hear you, but I understand."_

_" The hands that you hold me said "I love you"."_

I glanced at the peaceful look on his face and I just knew that he loved her. He just didn't know it yet.

Poor Rin. She fell for the oblivious guy.

_" I do not want to sing a sad song."_

_" Hey, I'm begging you, my only wish right now."_

_" Is to laugh with you."_

_" I want to sing a gentle song."_

_" I want to dedicate it to you, a song of parting."_

_" In my last moment, I want to tell you…thank you."_

A deafening applause came from the occupants of the classroom and a few passers by that stopped to listen. My heart swelled twice it size as I clapped for a sheepish, red-faced Rin who was frantically bowing.

Glancing at Len, I called his name. He glanced over at me, his eyes still sparkling though an indifferent look was on his face.

" When will you stop avoiding her?" I asked.

He stared at me as if he were about to reply when a ear-splitting shatter stopped the applause. I whipped around and saw Rui flitting about the floor trying to pick up shards of a broken vase. Rei stood staring at her on the ground, an unreadable expression on his face as he watched.

I quickly made my way over to the apologizing girl, helping her pick up the mess and flowers.

" Rei, could you get us a mop?" I asked looking up at him.

His amber eyes met my and locked for a few seconds before wordlessly nodding. At some point, I'd been holding my breath and when he disappeared from sight, I let out a gasp.

" I'm so sorry Miku! I was clapping for Rin and...I'm sorry!" she repeated.

" Don't worry," I said laughing slightly.

Rui smiled and looked up at Rin on stage, a sigh leaving her lips.

" Rin and Len are so...amazing," she said as Len stood beside her on the stage, trying to get her attention from the second years.

" They really are," I said.

" Could you give her this for me?"

I looked at a dark flower Rui had chosen from the arrangement of bright flowers, a smile to match the dying plant.

" Rui...that's a dead flower."

A smile that chilled my bones to the core spread on her delicate face.

" I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>T.T I hope I explained the chaos of last chapter well enough. I got my computer taken away so I couldn't...write it quick enough. I probably intended for this chapter to be longer, but then I realized I had other stories and other readers. Enjoy~

Review, Favorite, Alert Please~


	12. Love Is War

Chapter 12: Love Is War

* * *

><p>Len POV:<p>

I really hate my kouhai sometimes. They're like...fangirls and fanboys. You can't get rid of them no matter what and they're SO ANNOYING.

So when I was trying to get to Rin after her practice, it was taking everything in me to A) not go off on the brats and B) Not murder them on the spot.

Rei appeared from nowhere and extended a hand to Rin.

" You were magnificent," he said with irritating charm.

She blushed even more red and nodded quickly. Rei sent a glance towards me and whispered something in her ear. Rin nodded frantically and left the classroom. Now I seriously wanted to kill Rei. WHEN THE FABULOUS LEN IS TRYING TO LISTEN TO MIKU, DO NOT INTERRUPT THE PROCESS.

I know he did it on purpose because he looked at me.

That bastard. Disrespecting the King of the Third Years.

* * *

><p>Nero POV <strong>( AN: Didn't expect that did ya?)**:

Mikuo held me back from franctically searching for Rin with every fiber of my being. Her voice...it surpassed that of an angel. It was like the old Rin had come back to life, but left just as quickly.

My heart pounded frantically in my ears and blocked out Mikuo's voice. Before...Rin had just been a crush. That's it. Nothing more. But...her voice...was this love?

" Nero!" Mikuo yelled.

I snapped out of my daze and looked frantically around. Rin dashed past me, blonde hair and all, flowing beautifully as if she were in slow motion. I watched her back grow more distant from us as she continued running, turning a corner and disappearing out of sight.

" Nero! Helloo! Let's get back to the baseball club!"

" But I'm in volleyball..."

" I know that! You were helping me with this box you just dropped on my foot and I can't move it!" Mikuo raged.

I looked down and saw his point, reaching down quickly and picking up the box.

" Damn it Nero! I get you're infatuated with Rin, but try not to injure me while you're fawning!"

" I'm not infatuated," I stated strongly.

" Eh?"

" I'm not. Infatuated."

" Oh really? Then what are you?"

Her clear voice rang through my head along with every moment I'd ever had with her.

" I'm in love."

* * *

><p>Rui POV <strong>(AN: Just full of surprises today)**:

" Hello Nero, Mikuo," I said politely. I didn't want them to realize that I'd heard their conversation. My inner chibi self did a maniac dance inside. So Little Nero was in love with Rin hm? That should break apart those two. After all, Rin and Len are a package deal. Together they're unstoppable. As distant as they are now...well, you know the rest.

I walked past them with a sweet smile and wave, turning a corner and grabbing Rei's tie.

" Rui," he said in a uncertain voice. I looked at him out the corner of my eye, studying him and his behavior before turning to face him full-on.

" Nero. He loves Rin you know," I whispered with a cold smile.

Rei tried pretending indifference, but no one can see through him like I can.

He was concerned. How cute.

" Alright, what about it," he muttered.

" That'll be our advantage. I've planned everything," I whispered. I quickly let go of his tie and began walking down the stairs, him following as footsteps grew louder behind us.

" Oh! Rei! Rui! Going our way?" I inwardly grimaced. That teal haired dude was almost as irritating as Miku. Being so upbeat. Can't people just be depressing for once?

" Could you help us with these boxes?" he asked with an idiotic grin on his face.

Nero staggered forward on the stairs a bit, steadying himself on the railing before slowly maneuvering to even ground.

" Please?" the blonde asked.

" Rui?" Rei looked at me and I nodded with a smile.

" I don't mind. Here Mikuo, let me help."

As I brushed past Rei, I whispered in his ear, " Convince him" and leaned forward to take two boxes. Rei looked at me confusedly but didn't question me as he took a couple of boxes from Nero.

" Ossu! To the baseball field!" Mikuo said with that annoying enthusiasm.

This should be "fun".

* * *

><p>Rei POV:<p>

" Uwahh! Thanks guys!" Mikuo said with a bright grin that could've rivaled Len's. " If you don't mind, could you help my kouhai with the decorations? All of them should be in the boxes you were carrying."

" Um...which-"

" My favorite. Just ask around," Mikuo said pointedly and walked off, leaving me to ponder who his favorite was.

I spotted a red-haired guy with his face in his hands and strolled over to him, hoping that I wasn't being awkward or anything.

" 'Scuse me," I said calmly waiting for him to look up. When his blood red eyes met mine I continued. " Do you know who, um, the favori-"

" Oliver? He's over there. He's the blonde barking orders," the guy muttered. " God, if only I could burn that second year alive...only then..."

" Uh...thanks.." I said uncertainly. I left the guy to mutter to himself about this supposed second year and within three seconds I found him.

" SASAHARA YOU CALL THAT A REPLICA BASEBALL! IF THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK IT LOOKS LIKE, GO TO THE SOCCER CLUB! HYUUGA, IF YOU'RE GOING TO SIT THERE THEN ALLOW ME TO TAKE THAT BASEBALL BAT NEXT TO YOU AND BEAT YOUR ASS WITH IT! KISHIMORI, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU BLITHERING IDIOT! LESS MESS, MORE NEAT! YOU'VE GOT TO BE THE SLOPPIEST BITCH I'VE EVER MET! YOU TOUCH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WITH THOSE HANDS?"

" Um...," it felt awkward to try to get his attention when he was busy insulting my classmates.

Especially when they were mouthing " Run!" the whole time.

" May I help you?" the blonde demon said.

What? The way he was acting, he might as well have been the devil himself.

" Ah..I was told to help over here with-"

" Look, whatever Mikuo-senpai told you, he was stupid for saying so," the Oliver said boldly. " I have enough on my hands and I don't need one more stupid senpai screwing up our section of the cultural festival. Go help Mikuo-senpai or something."

I shrugged and dropped the box on the ground, turning to automatically walk away when I heard a yell. I'd dropped it on the kid's foot. Oops.

" You stupid third years! I swear you guys are so irritating! You make me wanna...!"

I'd walked off in the middle of that, so I've no clue what he was going to say next.

" Hey! Nero!" I said. He was apparently with the good side of the baseball team since they were quite relaxed and not fearing for their lives at the hands of a second year.

He looked up from the giant posterboard a few guys were painting (quite crappily I'll admit) and grinned.

" Rei! Grab a bucket of paint bud! We could use someone with a little talent!"

A playful punch was given to Nero's shoulder by one of the other painters.

" Just grab an apron, Mikuo abandoned us, so you can use his!" he said heartily.

" A leek apron...?" I picked it up and hesitantly tied it around me. I gave a heated glare to anyone who snickered at me wearing the leek smiley face apron.

" Jeez, this thing is so tiring to paint! I don't even think they have an idea of where to put it!" Nero sighed.

I nodded in reply and began to paint over a baseball with a grin, glancing at Nero occassionally and trying to make sense of the words Rui has said before.

_" Nero. He loves Rin you know."_

That, I understood. But...

_"Convince him."_

Then it clicked.

She wanted me to get Nero to ask Rin out.

That's why...

A sick, guilty feeling hit me with a pang as I realized Rui's plan. I couldn't hurt Len or Rin. But I couldn't betray my sister...could I?

" Rei? You okay? You look a bit distressed," Nero said with concern.

" Nero...do you love Rin?" I said suddenly.

He blinked with confusion as a light pink dusting covered his cheeks. A gentle look took over his eyes as he nodded.

" Yes, I do. Heh, how'd you know?" A sheepish look crossed his face as he scratched the back of his head. I smiled slightly and replied, " Rui overheard and told me. Don't worry, she won't tell."

Nero sighed in relief. " I know, she told me. but you never know, Rui could be a witch underneath."

He laughed and I muttered under my breath, " You have no idea."

" Wha-?"

" So when will you ask her out?" I asked as nonchalantly as possible.

" E-eh!" Nero exclaimed. " Wh-what? I-I.."

" Rin's understanding, you should ask," I said.

" But...Rin's always rejecting me and I've never gotten a chance to show her how great I could be," Nero said softly. " Too busy joking around ya know?"

I looked at Nero for a second. I'm not sure if I'd be glad I did this or regretful. Nero is...a good guy. And how likely were the chances of Rin and Nero getting together against Rin and Len?

Pretty low if you ask me, but hey, it could be a phase.

" You should ask her out," I said. " Rin doesn't like anyone as far as I know. She may give you a chance. I think deep down she knows you're a decent guy. Especially if she allowed you to stay at her house with no fear of you doing a panty raid."

" Heh, I don't think Len would've let me," Nero chuckled. His face then became serious. " You really think I should try? That she might accept me?"

I don't think I'd noticed before, but something flickered in his eyes that hadn't been there before. Was it...hope?

" Yeah.." I said honestly. " I think you should."

He grinned broadly and patted my shoulder in a gesture of thanks.

* * *

><p>Rin POV:<p>

An hour later, I slowly opened the door of the rooftop and looked around. Wasn't Len supposed to be up here?

" Len?" I called cautiously. " Are you up here?"

" Rin!" The door flung was flung open and knocked me to the ground.

" Jeez, what's your problem!" I snapped. My eyes met Nero's amber ones and his flushing face as he sputtered out incomprehensible words. Was it just me or was he...different?

" Ah, u-um, l-l-let me help you! Rui! I mean Rin! I'm sorry! H-here!" he stuck out his hand and I had to bite my lip to suppress a laugh.

" What're you doing up here?" I asked while rising to my feet.

" I was...um...l-looking for you..." Nero said staring at the ground.

" Nero, I don't want to be hit on right now. Go flirt with someone else," I sighed and began to walk past him, but his hand closed around my wrist.

" Rin, I wanted to talk to you," he said nervously. " I-I want you to know...that I'd do anything for you. If you need it, please ask!"

" Nero.."

" Honest!" His eyes were screwed shut with his burning face in the ground's direction. He slowly looked up with a bashful look on his face. " I want to become someone you can depend on. So when the time comes...please accept my feelings!"

He bowed and I stared at the mop of blonde hair on his head before bursting out laughing. He looked up in confusion as I flicked his forehead.

" What was that about? 'I want to be someone you can depend on'! It's not like you Nero," I smiled.

He put a hand to his forehead and stammered, " B-but-!"

" Nope," I shook my head and clasped my hands behind my back. " I like the regular Nero better. Sure, he's weird, a flirt, and persistently annoying, but that's what makes you you! Don't forget it and don't change got it?"

He stared at me before giving me a vigorous nod and smile to go along with it.

" Gotcha Rin."

" Rin! I final-! Nero.."

" Len!" I whipped around and saw Len staring at Nero with an unreadable message in his eyes.

" I think I'll leave you two alone..." he said uncertainly. " Later you two."

" Bye Nero."

" Bye."

Once Nero disappeared through the door, Len's gaze focused on me. My heart throbbed in my chest as I tried guessing his emotions. Was he angry? Hurt? Upset? Sad? Happy? I tried reading his eyes again but they were just as unreadable as before.

" What was that about?"

" E-eh?"

" What were you two talking about?"

I stared at him before replying, " Nothing."

He gave me a blank look before replying, " I want to talk to you once we get home."

He opened the door and prepared to leave, almost vanishing back into the school.

" He said he'd do anything for me! Nero...that is..."

A scoff came from where he was and he looked back at me.

" The guy's finally deciding to be a romantic huh? That's my job. Don't forget it."

The door swung closed leaving me alone on the roof, feeling slightly happy of the words I'd just heard.

* * *

><p>*~ The Kagamine Household~*<p>

* * *

><p>Len POV:<p>

I put my head in my hands and sighed. Back on the rooftop, I'd forgotten everything I'd planned to tell her once I saw her and Nero. And even once I had remembered, I couldn't bring myself to tell her.

The front door opened and I froze, my eyes glued to the carpet as I listened to her footsteps. She came closer and sat down next to me on the couch, waiting.

With trembling hands that wouldn't still and a resounding heart in my rib cage, I looked up at her and forced myself to stare into her eyes.

" We need to talk," I said in a voice that didn't match how I felt.

She shifted more towards me and nodded, unaware of what I was going to tell her.

" I can't."

"...What?"

I placed my hands on hers and repeated, " I can't...accept them. Your feelings. I'm sorry."

Her eyes widened and she stared at me before trying to shoot up and take off for the stairs. I grabbed her arm before she could get far and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

" I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Rin..."

There was a silence as I continued squeezing her before she asked, " Why're you apologizing? I'm fine Onii-chan."

I slowly unwrapped my arms from around her and held her at arm's length. " What?"

" I'm fine!"

No one knew Rin better than I did, and I could tell you that smile was horribly fake.

" You sure?" I asked, pretending to believe her.

She nodded and kissed my cheek before silently leaving me to stand alone.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the evening, she stayed in her room, the door locked with no sound but faint music drifting out. Not for dinner. Not for tv. Not for anything. Not her backpack (not that she cares about homework anyway). Not even her plush bunny.<p>

I felt the regret from telling her swell up until it became larger than my ego. And that's pretty big.

And I felt my entire being shatter when I could hear the tears of my little sister that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hnnnghhh, I think i updated this faster than most chapters~ I feel accomplished!

Review, favorite, and alert please~!


	13. The Festival Is Here!

Chapter 13: The Festival Is Here!

* * *

><p>Len POV:<p>

In no time, the festival was here! A few more days had passed with a few more preparations and BAM! First day of the Cultural festival!

" Welcome to Shinsyoku Middle's 48th annnual Cultural Festival!" Teto cried out to the public entering through our school gates.

" Check out our Soccer, Baseball, Tennis, and Volleyball clubs! The district champions for six years straight!" Neru cried out as a flyer was taken from her.

" Len! Len!" Mikuo skidded to a stop in front of me, his baseball uniform ruffled. " I've...been...searching...you bastard! I could've died!"

He grabbed the fornt of my shirt and yelled, " I don't run on the diamond! I'm the pitcher! I just circled the entire school grounds for _you_! I COULD HAVE DIED!"

" Keep it together man!" I cried back. " What do you want!"

" Akaito and Gumo are looking for you. The Soccer Club's exhibition is up first," Mikuo yelled. " And then...oh God..._baseball_. I'm going to 'fall onto the ground with my eyes closed in a sleeping manner'."

" You mean faint?" I asked in disbelief.

Mikuo scoffed. " Len. Men don't _faint_. They 'fall onto the ground'-"

" OKAY, just get there already," I said hurriedly. I glanced at the ground before asking in blur of words, " Do you know where Rin is?"

Mikuo blinked and an unbelievable fury crossed his eyes.

" Yeah, she's in the Gardening Club's room serving rose tea or something. Don't worry, her club activities don't start until tomorrow if they don't have time today."

" I see," I said softly.

" Man, I wish I could just...KILL the guy that rejected our little Rinny!" Mikuo said punching his fist. " When you told me Wednesday, I was ready to kill whoever came across my path. Don't you-?"

" Alright, ah, Baseball Club!" I stammered nervously. " I mean, I've gotta go! Soccer calls! Bye Mikuo!"

I dashed away ignoring his calls and made my way to the soccer which thankfully didn't seem too far.

" Len! Hurry up! We need you to be in center field right away! And then there'll be a fifteen minute scrimage!" Akaito said immediately. I nodded and stood between Nero and another guy as I watched some elementary boys -some with their parents, some with their friends- walk onto the field and sit on the bleachers.

" Heya!" I yelled at them. " If you're expecting a proper speech, you aren't getting one. This is a sports club! We'd really appreciate it if you'd join once you came to Shinsyoku!"

" Anybody ever seen Captain Tsubasa?" Gumo suddenly yelled.

" It is nothing like that Gumo!" I sighed and earned a few laughs from our audience. Hehe, we've got their attention.

Akaito, dressed nicely in his baseball uniform appeared. " If you also wouldn't mind, we'd appreciate it if you'd visit the Baseball Club as well. Over there, the rest of our team not participating in the scrimage will be serving anyone who'd like refreshments of the sort."

" And before we begin to explain, our third years will also be performing in many of the underclassmen's clubs and classrooms, so feel free to ask any questions should you see a particular third year in the club you are interested in. I myself will be performing in the Gardening Club since I'm that awe-" Gumo elbowed me in the ribs "- I mean, since I was _designated_ for that specific room so feel free to come by and ask any questions."

" Questions about the club?" Gumo said. A boy who looked about seven rose his hand. " You."

" Do you _have_ to know how to play soccer?"

" Uh...it would help," I chuckled slightly. That was a really stupid question, but hey, can't say I never asked it before.

A few more question were asked as Akaito went to go get the information packets.

" Yes."

" No."

" Maybe."

" You do have to run."

" No, this isn't croquet."

" You can't touch the ball kid."

" I've never been in the FIFA world cup..."

" I'M NOT A SHOTA! THE CAPTAIN IS NOT A _SHOTA_!"

Gumo quickly covered for me while I seethed with rage. I barely heard anything he said, but whatever it was got them laughing.

" Ahem.." I cleared my throat. " Now, we will begin the scrimage, so if you'll follow me."

* * *

><p>Mikuo POV:<p>

" Alright everyone! We're next! The Soccer Club should be nearly finished with their scrimage and then we're up!"

" How come we don't just do it at the same time?" one of the outfielders asked.

" Because there may be people who want to witness both exhibitions," Oliver said roling his eyes.

" Sorry I'm late Mikuo," Akaito panted while removing a server's apron on him. " Len wanted me to stay a bit longer to explain things since Gumo left for the Computer Club."

" That idiot!" I sighed facepalming.

" Maybe, you should've told Mr. Soccer Captain that you had a team to commit to!" Oliver sighed.

" And maybe, if I hadn't been on Mr. Soccer Captian's _team_, you wouldn't be alive you blonde demon!" Akaito snapped.

" Alright, rules," I said holding up my hands. " _Oliver_, don't be a jackass_, Akaito_, don't be a smartass, everyone else! Just don't be an ass and _we'll be fine_!"

" What about you Mikuo-senpai?" Oliver asked.

" I'm already _not_ being a lazyass, so I'm good."

_Attention all attendees, the Baseball and Art Club's exhibition is being held now. _

" Places everyone! Places!" I screamed waving my arms.

Oliver took his place beside me on the pitchers mound while Akaito barked orders at the rest of the team.

" Mikuo-senpai, was it really okay for you to plan everything like Kagamine-senpai?" Oliver asked.

" Of course! Len's my best friend, it's cool. Besides, we both had Akaito as an aid, so it's bound to be that way."

" Mikuo, we can't do the banquet thing!" Akaito whispered frantically.

" _**WHAT?" **_The people sititng in the bleachers stared at me curiously as I gave a shaky smile.

" What do you mean?" I snapped.

" It's inevitable! I recognize a little less than half of the occupants! Most of them ate at Len's place!"

I bowed my head with my teal hair and the bill of my cap shading over my eyes.

" Mikuo-senpai?" Oliver asked.

" Oliver...get...THE HOST CLUB. _BOTH OF THEM_."

" We have one?" Akaito exclaimed.

" No, Akaito. We have TWO! First two doors on the left of the Gardening Club room!"

" Hai Senpai!"

" Akaito! Retrieve Hatsune Miku and Kagene Rei from the Music Club immediately! And tell the boys to get ready for the signal!"

" Uh...sure.."

Most of the people were seated as soon as the two left. I looked at them just as Len's private helicopters set the sheet over the baseball field, immersing it in darkness. The stadium lights shone through giant holes we'd cut through and lit up the hideous painting that had been completed a few days prior. I turned my cap backwards -epically I might add- and made eye contact with the crowd.

_Let's play ball._

" Hello and welcome to Shinsyoku Middle's Baseball Club!"

* * *

><p>Miku POV:<p>

I could hear the roar of the helicopter's propellers from in here!

" Are those the Kagamines'?"

" It has oranges and bananas on it..."

" So cool!"

I rolled my eyes in slight irritability and looked at Rei calmly tuning his instrument next to the window. His eyes were closed on his perfect face as he twisted the fine tuners so slightly. I went up to him and watched for a moment before asking, " Is it hard to play?"

His eyes opened and met mine as I smiled slightly.

" Not if you practice."

I sighed lightly and sat down next to him.

" What will you play when we're up?" I asked.

" Hn. Cantarella maybe."

" You know Cantarella?" I asked with interest.

" You do?" he asked.

" I love Cantarella!" I exclaimed. " It's so...romantic. And the fact that Kaito sang it is even better!"

" You like Kaito?" Rei asked.

" Well, I suppose so. Him and Meiko at least. They always seemed so much more...real to me, " I sighed.

Rei looked at me thoughtfully for a moment and said, " You seem like her."

" Like who?" I blinked with slight confusion.

" The girl who played Kaito's love interest in Cantarella," he murmured softly. " She had long hair like yours...but it was nowhere near as beautiful."

A gentle blush crossed cheeks as I laughed shakily. " M-most people think my hair's weird and ask if I dyed it so...I don't like it much. It makes me stand out. People used to make fun of my for it. Remember?"

" Oh yeah..things like Teal Tails and Greenie right?"

I nodded slightly more embarrassed than before.

" Well, I like your hair," he said calmly fiddling with his violin's strings. " It makes you unique. Be glad you don't have something that makes you seem like everyone else. Like me and Rui."

" You two have gold eyes! How is that like everyone else? You're eyes are amazing!"

" Really?" he asked staring at me full on.

His honey-like eyes bore into me, making me utterly speechless as I nodded.

" ...I believe you Miku."

" Eh?"

" I believe you. You aren't half bad."

" I'm looking for Hatusne Miku and Kagene Rei!"

" Who..?" I said softly to reveal Akaito panting in the doorway.

" The Baseball Club needs you!" he said. "You have to come! Please!"

" Sorry, we're busy, " Rei said coldly.

" Why? Mikuo-"

" Is in trouble!" he finished for me. " PLEASE! We need some time!"

Rei glanced at me and ignored the red head.

" Miku? We're desperate," Akaito said.

I looked between him and Rei, who said, " I'll do it if Hatsune does."

" Miku?" Akaito pleaded once more.

" Ah..um.." I looked at the begging in his blood red eyes and nodded.

" Great! Grab any instrument you can, you've got a show!"

Akaito ran out of our club room and I glanced at Rei cautiously before picking up my keyboard case.

" Why would you only do it if I did?" I asked.

" Well...I trust your judgement," he said. " Come on, let's go Teal Tails."

My cheeks flared up at the name, but this time it wasn't in embarrassment or anger.

* * *

><p>Kaito POV:<p>

" Meikoooo, I don't wanna go to the Baseball Club's thingy! We just left Calligraphy!" I whined.

" Basketball doesn't start until _three_! Unless you want to sit through _Alice in Wonderland_!"

" What is this heavenly sport we are going to see again? I believe it is what you call, baseball?"

" And so...any questions? Anybody...? For the _fifth time_?"

A small speck on the ground with bright teal hair caught my attention as he tried to stop the awkward silence.

" What's been going on?" Meiko asked Leon.

" Poor kid's been asking for questions for the past ten minutes," he sighed. " What's going on here?"

A red headed kid ran out onto the field with two...OH MY GOD.

DIDN'T REI SAY HE WASN'T COMING? IT WAS RIGHT UP _THERE_!

Oh, wait back in character..ahem.

" Is that..?" Leon asked.

Miriam covered her mouth in shock and Lola's eyes widened.

" Everyone, I am no longer going to be talking! Please enjoy the musical stylings of two students from the Music Club! Hatsune Miku and Kagene Rei!"

A few claps came from somewhere along with a cough.

" Her name's Miku huh?" Leon laughed. " Hatsune Miku..."

Two dudes dressed not in baseball uniforms but in servers outfits wheeled out speakers and helped the two connect their instruments.

" Would you like some tea sir?" I kinda shied away from the dude standing really close to me and took the cup. I noticed most of them walking around, offering small things like cookies and tiny sandwiches that you would find in fancy people's homes.

" Oh, it's got crisp lettuce!" Meiko exclaimed.

" All lettuce is crisp..," I sighed.

The twinkling of the piano rang throughout the stadium along with the guitar's dramatic entry.

_" LONELY GIRL wa itsumademo_

_Todokanai yumemite_

_Sawagu atama wo naka wo_

_Kakimawashite, kakimawashite_"

Leon automatically stood up, holding his sunglasses in place as he watched her sing.

" We found two of them..." he murmured. " Hatsune Miku and Kagene Rei. Write their names down Miriam."

The woman hastily began scribbling their names as the song continued.

_" Mou ikai, mou ikai_

_'Watashi wa kyou mo korogarimasu.' to_

_Shoujo wa iu, shoujo wa iu_

_Kotoba ni imi wa kanade nagara!"_

" Excuse me," I stopeed one of the servers. " Do you know the name of the song?"

" Ah, one of the guys that saw the music said it was called Roll Some-"

" Rolling Girl!" another dude called.

" That's it! And the other song was written by one of those people from Vocaloid 01."

All of our attention was brought to surface as Lola asked, " Who?"

" Uh..I don't know. But the name was-"

The bright clear sound of a violin made my fingers itch for my own as the familiar notes I had written came to everyone's attention.

" Cantarella, " I finished.

I began to hum it softly with the guy singing it. My eyes fell onto Miku who was playing an arranged piano accompiment **(A/N:** I hope that's the right word DX). If I had known she existed...

She would've definitely been playing the love interest.

" I believe we have our special contestants, don't you agree Kaito?" Meiko asked.

" Yeah...yeah we do..."

* * *

><p>Rin POV:<p>

I staggered around with two trays in both my hands, with the rose maid outfit designed specifically for the Gardening Club.

" Right, left, right left, " I chanted trying to keep my balance. " Sorry for the wa- AHHH!"

I closed my eyes for a clatter and the pain my butt would definitely take, but I plopped down into something and nothing exactly crashed. Instead, there was clapping. I opened my eyes and saw Nero with both of my trays, a little resido on the floor from my slip, but nothing damaged too much.

I rose form the chair and smiled at him. " Thanks N-Akita."

Nero pouted and crossed his arms. " After I save you, help with the prepartions for I club I'm even in or designated for, and even offer to help serve, you still call me Akita?"

I smiled and poked his nose that was still bandaged. He never exactly told me what happened to it.

" Quit that! It still hurts!" he whined.

" Aw, poor Nero," I teased lightly.

" YAHOO! RIN!"

" Oh God, please, please, please-"

An arm was thrown around me as a grinning blonde I called my cousin burst in.

" How did you find me?" I sighed.

" I gotta know where the kiddies are!" she exclaimed. Her eyes caught Nero and stood in front of him with her hands placed firmly on her hips.

" Are you Rin's...boyfriend?"

Both of our faces flooded with heat as we both stammered incomprehensible words that were definitely trying to protest.

" No! No way!"

" I don't- uh no!"

" That's not how it is!"

" Suure," Lily nodded. " Hey, where's Lenny bear?"

A shap pang hit my heart as tears pricked my eyes.

" Ah, he should be here any minute," Nero answered. " I think he had leftover soccer stuff to take care of. Rin?"

I felt two hands on my shoulder and one on my arm as I looked at both of them questionably.

" Come on Rin, I'll take you to the bathroom."

" Huh?"

With an arm around my shoulders, he led me out the room as people stared at me curiously, calling my name and asking what was wrong.

" Rin, please don't cry, please, come on smile," Nero pleaded.

" I'm...crying?"

I sniffed and sunk to a step on the stairs, burying my head in my arms.

" Rin...is this about...that guy? The one who rejected you?" Nero asked.

I shook my head but he muttered, " That's a load of...cellphone battery."

I couldn't help laughing and Nero chuckled too.

" Hey, I'll make a promise," he smiled. " If I ever found out who rejected you, I'll beat him to a pulp. me and Mikuo and teto. And Neru of course."

I frowned slightly and shook my head. " Try not to okay? I still care about him. And so do you."

Nero looked slightly disappointed and confused but nodded and hugged me, my head resting on his chest.

" Nero?"

He only remained silent.

" Nero."

* * *

><p>Len POV:<p>

After heading to the gardening Club to get my server's uniform, I turned the corner on the stairs, focusing intently-

Woah.

_What._

_The._

_**Fuck.**_

" Nero."

It came out more harshly than I intended, but I got his attention.

" L-len!" He let go of Rin and flung himself backward, almost falling down a flight of stairs had Rin not reached out for him.

" H-hey," he said nervously. " What's up?"

I stared at him with a burning sensation in the pit of my stomach.

" Nothing. Volleyball's after the Archery Club. You should get going," I muttered.

" Ah, right, come on Ri-"

" Rin, can go back to the clubroom _on her own_, " I snapped coldly. " Rin."

She looked between Nero and I before heading back in the direction I'd come, giving me a slightly irritated and hurt look before leaving.

" Ah..then guess I'm leaving t-"

" What. The. **Hell**."

" Eh?"

I threw my uniform on the ground and stomped towards him, grabbing the front of his shirt threateningly.

" What do you think you're doing?"

" What are you talking about," he spat, his eyes changing from carefree to cold.

" I'm talking about you. And my sister."

" Yeah, and? I've always liked her. You choose now to get all Big Brother on me?"

" I swear to God if you hurt-" I stopped right there. I couldn't finish that sentence. I'd be the biggest hypocrite in history if I did.

" I'm not going to hurt her like the jackass that did," he snapped.

Ouch.

" Unlike him, I actually love Rin. If he comes within spitting distance of her I'll kill him."

Double ouch.

He grabbed my hand and yanked it from his shirt. " Instead of worrying about _me_, you should be worried about _him_. And _maybe_, just a thought, YOUR SISTER. Some brother you are."

He turned around and began to descend the stairs in a cool like manner like he was...like he was me or something!

Only I can sexily and awesomely walk down stairs.

" You don't have my blessing you know," I said to him.

Nero turned around and smirked, " It's not your acceptance I'm waiting for."

I clenched my teeth as my face became an angry red that I was glad that jerk couldn't see. Immediately guilt filled me; I had no right to be such a...a _meanie_ to Nero!

" I'M SUCH A MEANIE!" I shouted out loud.

" Oh no Len-sama, you're perfect!" some first year said.

" You are Len-sama!"

"Ahaha, thanks you two," I said nervously. They squealed and as soon as they were out of sight, I facewalled.

" Guess I'd better go to the-" Then I remembered that the Boys' Bathroom was on the way to the gym.

Where Nero was going.

" FUCK THAT. GIRLS' BATHROOM HERE I COME. " I ripped the ponytail out of my hair and went back up the stairs, trying to pose as Rin as I strutted into the bathroom.

" HELLO LADIES!"

For all you popular guys, here's a few tips.

1) If you're going in the Girl's Bathroom, work on your girl voice.

2) Make sure there are no girls there.

3) If you have fangirls in there. Don't expect the usual, " OH MY GOD! YOU PERVERT!"

Expect the want of rape.

Always.

Expect.

Their Need.

_To Rape._

* * *

><p>" I made it! I made it alive!" I yelled into the clubroom.<p>

Miku and Rin stared at me curiously as the tealette adujsted her uniform that definitely wasn't our school's.

" Uh Rin-"

" Ah, Onii-chan! It's a costume for my song!" she said twirling. " Isn't it cute?"

" Ah...yeah, really cute," I smiled. A memory flashed through my mind briefly of the old Rin before the accident. It was as if she were back.

And yet, a nagging feeling hit me. Almost as if I didn't like it as much as I thought I would.

" Then, everyone, we'll have Rin Kagamine up singing _Fear Garden_," a second year spoke into the microphone.

Cheers erupted as the lights went off leaving a single spotlight on the curtain. And then automatically, a bunch of sounds that sounded like a computer malfunction coincidentally playing music at the same time.

_" Hitotsu_

_Futatsu_

_Mittsu_

_Yotsu_

_Istutsu_

_Muutsu_

_Nanatsu_

_To o!"_

" Uh...Miku?" I asked. " Do you know what this song-"

_" Migi kara hae teru ude o hikkonui te_

_Uekibachi ni tsukisashi te miru ne_

_Hitosasiyubi to nakayubi o karame_

_Suteki suteki na hana no kansei!"_

" Uh...nevermind," I said slowly.

Rin picked up a knife and threw it to the wall where what I _HOPED_ was a fake hand fell to the ground.

Five people fainted.

" Holy mother of God," I muttered. " This is so cool! Freaky, but cool!"

_" Kyofu gaaden!"_

" And not to mention it's perfect for the Gardening Club," Miku laughed. " You're up next in a bit."

" Should I...?"

" Nah, what you're wearing is fine," Miku shook her head.

_" Dare ni no ie nai himitsu no hanazono."_

_" Uchiake rare nai himitsu no hanazono."_

" And Len...you sure you want to sing _Spice_?" Miku asked hesitantly.

" Sure! Why not?"

" Well..." she looked around whispered, " First off, I know you were who rejected Rin. So don't play dumb. And second, how do you think she'll feel?"

My eyes widened in realization.

" Ahh, I'm such an idiot! Why did I have to reject her this soon!"

" It's alright Len," Miku said trying to quiet me. " Just try not to make direct eye contact and loosen up on the mock flirting."

Someone then screamed when Rin psychotically tried to saw off their arm.

That's a little awkward. Especially if you're trying to eat flower shaped cookies.

_" Totemo kirei na no yo yubi ga go hon,_

_Tama ni yo hon."_

_" O me mo hojikutte me goran."_

Rin then dropped the knife and began to sing.

_" Uso yo uso zenbu uso na no_

_Uso yo uso zenbu uso na no_

_Uso yo uso zenbu uso na no_

_Uso yo uso zenbu uso-"_

_**" Tabun...**__fufufu."_

At the last word, she dropped a "bloodied" arm onto the ground and nearly the whole room sat quietly. Oh, one dude dropped their tea cup.

Talk about awkward silence.

...

Gay baby!

Anywho..

" That was...interesting Rin-senpai," a different second year that was unaware of the song choice said. " And now, we'll have Len-senpai sing for us _Spice!_"

" Onii-chan, I'm going to go to the auditorium to help Teto," Rin said once she got off the stage.

" Ah..okay," I said uncertainly. " You were great...by the way. Really creepy."

She smiled and said, " Thank you!" before disappearing out the door.

" You _do _know she isn't going to help with the Drama Club's production right?"

"...I know."

A chant of my name began to resound through the room as more people than before filed in. A first year started the music and some random guy tossed me the microphone.

_" Gozen yoji no kooru de me o samasu _

_'Kinou dare to doko ni ita' nante _

_Iinogare to iiwake o kougo ni _

_Tsukaiwakete tanoshinde'ru."_

I took the hand of one girl and kissed it.

Well she's out for the day. Some people tried fanning her to get her to wake up, but I'm pretty sure that doesn't work with fangirls.

_" 'Kimi dake da yo' nante ne_

_Betasugi waraechau _

_Dareka to tsunagatte itai dake."_

_" Nigakute HOT na SPICE _

_Kimi dake ni ima ageru yo _

_Muchuu ni saseru boku no TASTE o _

_Karadajuu de kanjite!"_

Fangirl screams were livid in the room and then one voice caught my attention from my dancing.

Yes. I was dancing.

And I was doing a damn sexy job.

" _Shota_?"

* * *

><p>Kaito POV:<p>

My jaw fell open as shota finished the last two verses and began rolling his hips to the music.

" Yo! Kaito! Quit oggling over that kid, people'll think you're a pedophile!" Meiko whispered.

" _Shota_?" I yelled.

He immediately stopped and turned around, his eyes widening when he saw me.

" Kaito?" he yelled.

A rush of murmurs ran through the crowd.

" Uh, this isn't the Kaito you're thinking of! This is...Mayonaka Kaito!" Meiko said in an imitation deep voice.

" Mayonaka really?" I whispered. " Ahem! Yes! I am Mayonaka Kaito! See! I have a mustache!"

Len narrowed his eyes at me and began to flow easily back into his song.

You know after missing like three verses.

" Excuse me," Leon stopped some short kid. " Would you mind telling me the name of that boy?"

" That's Len-sama!" she squealed. " The most popular guy in the school!"

" Len?" I smirked. " Well, I finally got his name."

" His name's Kagamine Len Kaito," Meiko said suddenly. " Doesn't that sound...familiar to you?"

" Uh...no?" I said uncertainly.

She stared at me for a second before looking back at shota finishing up his song. I covered my ears at the shrill screams that came from the room and watched as sh- I mean, ah, Len jumped off the makeshift stage. He walked past me and gave me a weird look before flipping on the lights and beginning to serve.

" Do you know him Kaito?" Meiko asked.

" Tch, you do, that's for sure," I muttered.

Oops. Must. Stop. Breaking. Fourth Wall.

" You do actually Meiko," Miriam said quickly. " You were...ah, intoxicated and you met him. But to find him here..." Miriam glanced at him with interest.

" But he's not the blonde girl," Leon pointed out.

" Miku!" We all looked at the new entrance and speak of the devil, there was our spoken of blondie. Cheers erupted again and the chanting of "Kagamine" began.

" Kagamine Rin everyone!" some girl exclaimed and there was burst of cheering once more.

" And lastly, we'll have a final performance by Hatsune Miku!" the same girl shouted. " Thank you for visiting the Gardening Club's Cafe! We'd like to see you again soon!"

"It's perfect!" Lola exclaimed. " Twins! How cool!"

" It's like they were made for Vocaloid 02," Miriam said in awe.

I could only nod as the teal haired girl began the last song of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>*~OMAKE~*<strong>

* * *

><p>" Cheers to an almost successful Baseball thingy!" Mikuo exclaimed waving a soda in the air.<p>

" Mikuo...are those the handouts with all the contact information for joining?" Akaito asked slowly.

The teal haired guy looked down and gaped.

" Akaito!"

" You were in charge of that!"

" Oh God! STALK THEM! STALK THEM!" Mikuo yelled frantically. " STALK THEIR NEIGHBORS! STALK THEIR DOGS! WE NEED TO GET THESE TO THEM!"

" Calm down senpai!" Oliver exclaimed

" The Baseball Club is _doomed_ thanks to Akaito!"

" Hey! This is _your_ fault!"

" _DOOMED_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>*is just realizing that majority of the chapters end in either Len or Kaito's POV* Uwahhh, I think this is my second fastest update *O* OH MY GOD, UPDATED IN FIVE DAYS! I think. Don't expect it to happen again.

But while I have your attention, I guess I should also notify everyone (though the probably sure as hell know) about Fanfiction restricting the authors and the content and all of that foolishness.

Personally, I would hate to see any of my stories taken down simply because of it's content. After all, it IS my story. Especially this one. This doesn't have anything explicit (nor will it ever) but the fact that the characters curse a moderate amount may be enough to deem it "inappropriate".

Ah, I'm giving you guys a speech. Let me just cut to the chase.

You can do two things.

1) Go to and put your signature on a petition specifically for this matter. I already did, and it has quite a lot many. If you already have, disregard this.

2) You COULD HAVE participated in "black out day" Which was held June 23rd (yesterday) and not got on fanfiction to read, update, or anything to let them know we're serious. (Something i totally forgot about. I think I read like six different fanfics yesterday /fail And I favorited them too -_-' /double fail) *so please disregard this, I was late XD*

3) Lastly, you could go to a petition on DarkHeartInTheSky's profile and sign a petition, something I haven't done yet. If you don't already know her (like me) just search her.

Ahh, no. I didn't research this all. I got it from another fanfic I'm watching. But yeah, if any of that doesn't work and this by chance gets removed from the site...I'll put it someplace else (once I decide where..) along with other stories (Tutoring, The Things I've Done, if you've ever glanced at my profile.)

Good lord this is a long author's note. Alright, let's wrap it up. If you have done this, thank you. Rin, Len, and the others appreciate you for wanting to hear the rest of their story!

If you haven't already (like me or if you failed), do it for the Vocaloids man.

For the Vocaloids.

FOR LEN.

That is all.

P.S. -if you read/skimmed all that (which I bet half of you didn't. Lazy. /is a hypocrite XD ) it's okay. I wouldn't have either. But take all that into consideration.

If you skipped it. READ IT.

NOW.

Review please!


	14. Auditions and Alices

Chapter 14: Auditions and Alices

* * *

><p><strong>Pre-Author's Note<strong>: I rarely do this (I think) but since I got that review (or comment, whatever it's called now), I just wanted to put this out there since I couldn't privately reply.

To everyone who reads this story, I appreciate your reading it and enjoying my writing style and such, but if you'd be so kind as to NOT ask me to change the main pairing, that'd be wonderful on my part.

To avoid any spoilers, I'll state simply that Rin isn't going to stay in a **permanent **relationship with someone other than Len in this story. Emphasis on **permanent.** So, forgive me for giving Len a personality you didn't exactly like, but I can't change the couple this story was initially about just for that.

Most of my readers are **RINXLEN **fans and this is a **RINXLEN** story. I'd be happy to write a one-shot of something if it bothers you THAT much to ask me to change it, but this particular story is going to remain the same.

Sorry for that, but I just felt the need to put that issue there to get the message across.

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Mikuo POV:<p>

" GO BASEBALL CLUB!" I yelled. " WE MANAGED TO GET ALL THOSE FLYERS AND INFORMATION PACKETS PASSED OUT!"

Oliver and Akaito collapsed to the ground beside, panting like dogs.

" I can't...believe...you made...us...run...from...the c-cops..." Akaito huffed.

" Senpai...it's been almost a week...please tell me they're all gone..." Oliver added.

" It's all gone my boys!" I said fist pumping the air. " Now, who wants to help th-"

" NO!" Akaito jumped up, staggering slightly and then pointed down the street. " It is fucking three A.M! I am going _home_!"

He began marching down the street leaving Oliver and I in silence.

" I think I'd better get going too senp- Senpai?"

I had already started walking towards a pole with a flyer flipping in the wind.

_Auditions for Crypton Future Media's next Idol Group: Vocaloid 02._

_Multiple members for this group will be chosen as there has never been a limit to the number of people in a Vocaloid Group. The judges will be the members of Vocaloid 01 themselves, and no more than five of Crypton's producers. If anyone is interested, find time to come to Crypton on December 27, 2011._

_Auditions will be televised and held from January 2 to January 13, 2012._

_Sincerely,_

_The Crypton staff and Vocaloid 01._

" Oliver...do you see what I'm seeing?" I asked completely entranced.

" It looks like a flyer for idol auditions sen-" he cut himself off before glancing at me with wide eyes. " You want to be an idol Mikuo?"

I gave him a slight glare before replying, " NO, but I know a few people who do."

With a smirk, I ripped the flyer down from the pole. Miku and the others would get a _kick_ out of this.

* * *

><p><strong>~*One Week Later*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Teto POV:<p>

" ALRIGHT EVERYONE! TIME TO DISCUSS THE PLAY!" I paused in dramatic effect and added with an eerie voice, " Alice Human Sacrifice.."

" Alice Human Sacrifice?" Neru exclaimed. " ARE YOU INSANE! Don't answer that."

" Good choice Neru dear because the answer would've been yes and I've got the perfect cast!" I jabbed a finger at Neru and cried, " You will be the First Alice!"

" What?" she screamed. " No way! I hate this pla-"

" Shh, " I whispered with my finger in mid-air. " Do not question the motives of...THE Director."

Neru raised an eyebrow. " The Director?"

" Yes! The Director!" I cried triumphantly. " Trust me everyone! This play will bring the Drama Club to the light!"

" Or to it's horrid demise in hell," Neru muttered. Everyone glanced at her with shocked and curious eyes as she grinned triumphantly. " The dictionary taught me that word!"

" Uh...sure Neru..." I said slowly. " And now, we have our cast! But first, we have to make sure it's cool with them since they aren't exactly in the club."

A outburst of protest rang from the members but I shushed them epically.

If you consider whacking someone in the head with clipboard epic.

WHICH IT IS.

" Everyone may be extras! " I called. " Neru! Go ask these people if they're interested!"

I handed her the list and watched as her amber eyes scanned over it, widening briefly before looking up at me.

" Um, Teto.." she whispered. " The Fourth Alice...instead of casting Nero as the twin, don't you think Len-sama would be more fitting?"

I frowned and crossed my arms. " This is going to be an unaltered production. I refuse to have my best friend and her twin brother kissing on stage or refusing to kiss. besides, Nero and Rin seem all buddy-buddy now!" Forming a heart with my fingers, I fluttered my eyelashes at Neru. " Maybe I can play cupid~."

" Don't be stupid_er_ Teto," Neru sighed. " Rin and Len are like peanut butter and jelly. Everyone knows that though they go together, but it's not like they single themselves out to just one another! They wouldn't mind a little kiss."

" Are you sure?" I smirked. " Anyway, what do you think of the second Alice?"

" Len himself? I guess he could pull it off, but...,"

" The guys here can't sing!" I whispered.

Neru, after a long pause, sighed and muttered, " Fine. I'll ask. But if they reject us..."

" They won't! Trust me!"

* * *

><p>Neru POV:<p>

" No."

" But why?" I cried.

A scarlet carpet rested across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose as he turned his nose up at me. Ass.

" I-I'm not going to kiss Rin alright! I'm her friend! And that's all she wants me to be!" he stammered.

" What's this about kissing Rin?"

I looked at the blonde girl approaching us in a mock volleyball uniform. Nero thought he was being discreet, but I could see his eyes were glued to places that would have Len throwing fits if he were here.

" A-ah! R-R-Rin! I-It's-!"

" Nero's being a baby because I asked him to play your twin in the Drama Club's second production Alice Human Sacrifice for the Halloween Theme that'll end the festival."

" I am not!" he protested.

" Alright...the problem? It sounds like fu-"

" There's a kiss." I cut in.

" F...un...," she trailed off. Her cheeks tinted a slight pink as she glanced at Nero and then dramatically stomped her foot.

" I don't see the problem! We're just friends right Nero!" Rin exclaimed loudly.

Nero nodded frantically and added, " Th-that's right! It'll change nothing!"

I raised an eyebrow at their determination and asked slowly, " So you'll do it..?"

The nodded simultaneously and I sighed, thrusting the list of potential Alices in their hands.

" Here, get the rest of these guys and come report to the drama club when you're done. Farewell, " I grinned at their strange looks. " The dictionary taught me that word!"

Before they could respond, I turned around and skipped out the gym.

That fucking book works wonders.

* * *

><p>Rin POV:<p>

I glanced at the small list in my fingers with Neru and a few others' names on it.

" Sh-should we go then?" Nero asked with a slight tremor in his voice. I glanced up and saw this his blush was still a bright bloody color.

I punched his shoulder in a friendly manner and told him to calm down.

" We'll be fine. You stay here, I'll go ask around. The Volleyball Club won't miss me."

He smiled, the redness on his face fading to a slight pink as he nodded and went back to his team.

" You are either really oblivious or just denying everything."

I looked up and jumped back, holding the terrified scream begging to be released in my jumping heart.

" Rei! Quit doing that!" I snapped.

" Doing what?" he asked. " I was here the whole time."

" Maybe you were here, in the gym , but not here in front of me!" I sighed. " What are you talking about?"

" Oh right, I'm talking about Nero," he said sticking his hands into his pockets. " He really likes-"

" Me. I know. Thank you Professor," I rolled my eyes and tried to push past him but he again, blocked my path.

" Come on, you know he can't just feel like for you," Rei smirked. " Kind of like Len."

I gulped and tried not to wince at the sudden suffocating throb my heart made.

" Shut up and go back to your stupid club," I growled. I elbowed him in the gut and resisted running out of the gym, with his words echoing around in my head like someone's cries in a cave.

" W-well...I guess I could do it..." Rui said timidly looking at her shoes. " I'm not much of a singer, but I'll do my best Rin-chan."

" AWW! HOW CUTE! RINNY AND RUICCHI GETTING ALONG!"

A sharp scent of freshly cut grass and sweat hit my nose and automatically, a sweaty arm was thrown around my shoulders.

" G-Gumo..." I gagged. " Please...go take a shower. With six bars of soap."

" No can do!" he cheered. " I just came over and happened to hear a little something about a play."

" Uh, yeah.." Rui coughed taking a few steps back. " R-Rin asked if I'd ...like to-" Cough. "-play the Second Alice."

" Third," I corrected.

" R-Right," she said.

" Nero!" The green-haired athlete was then jerked backward and replaced by my brother's voice.

" What have I told you about throwing your sweaty body all over the girls in school!"

" I'm so-!"

" And then you throw it all over my little sister, I'm going to kill you!"

" No, plea-!"

" And then I'll get rei to pull your rib cage through your ass and shove it down your throat!"

Rui and I slowly glanced at Len with a raised eyebrow.

" What? It's possible."

" IN WHAT DIMENSION?" Gumo cried in fear.

" Ah, Onii-chan!" I said quickly.

Len glanced at me and dropped Gumo onto the ground.

" yes my adorable sister?"

I gulped at the throb again and pointed at the list. " Neru said that Teto chose you to play the Second Alice in the play."

" But I'm not in the Dra-"

" YOU ARE NOW!"

" Mikuo?" Len asked.

I glanced at the tealette and pursed my lips in a pout.

" You'll never believe what me and the guys found one night while we were stalking potential Baseball Club members' families!" he said excitedly. " It was a flyer for-!"

" Oh! Isn't it time for Confession Station?" Rui asked suddenly. " Let's go!"

" Minori-san! I love you! Please go out with me!"

The gasps and cheers of the crowd echoed through the court yard as the embarrassed second year walked onto the stage and took the microphone, gladly accepting his feelings.

" Ahh, the Confession Station makes my heart so fluffy every year~!" Gumo said twirling.

" Is he...?" I asked slowly.

" He's like this after every scrimage or game we win, it should be over soon," Len said reassuringly.

" Oh! We've got a new way to confess this year!" Akaito yelled from the stage. " An anonymous confession goes out to Hatsune Mikuo in the third year!"

There was a silence between us all before Mikuo started being...well...Mikuo.

" OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. OH MY. FUCKING. GOD. WHO LIKES ME IS IT A FIRST YEAR? SECOND YEAR? HIGH SCHOOL GIRL? ALIEN? SAILOR MOON? MEW ICHIGO? THAT HOT CHICK FROM AKIKAN? I LOVE HER! OH MY GOD SOMEONE LIKES ME!"

" Uh, Mikuo-"

He flashed up to the stage and snatched the microphone form Akaito.

" I LOVE YOU! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE! BUT I LOVE YOU! WE ARE OFFICIALLY DATING! I'LL MARRY YOU! IT'S OKAY! COME ON OUT BABY!"

" I think he's being too enthusiastic..." Rui said softly. " he might scare her if she went to the trouble of being anonymous."

" Al-right man!" Akaito snapped snatching the microphone away. " We get it. Hope you two are happy...damn..."

" We will be! We will be!" Mikuo began to blow kisses to the stunned crowd as he descended the stairs on the makeshift stage.

"Uh...okay...and now we have the next confession by first year Takahara Mikoto..."

" You guys! I have a girlfriend!" Mikuo exclaimed excitedly.

" Mikuo, you may just have...a boyfriend," Len smirked. " It's anonymous! It could be anyone!"

"...What?" Mikuo said the smiled less vibrant.

I placed my hands on his shoulders and said, " Mikuo, you may have just come out of the closet. Finally."

There was a pause before he began to kick and scream and bitch about how that wasn't fair and he didn't know.

" Maybe you shouldn't have so heartily accepted!" Len sighed. " It could even be a teacher man! AND BESIDES! IF YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE A BOYFRIEND, IT'S GOING TO BE ME GOT IT PUNK?"

" I'm so sorry for being unfaithful Len!" Mikuo cried.

" Damn right you are," Len huffed with good intentions in his eyes.

" Oh! I suppose we should get back to the Drama Club and- Onii-chan?"

Len eyes were glued to the stage with malice growing stronger with every passing second.

" That little bastard will stop at nothing...," he growled.

I followed his gaze and saw Nero talking to Akaito, a bright flush on his face once more as the red head happily slapped his back.

" Onii-chan," I repeated again lightly swatting at his cheek with the list. " Quit glaring at Nero and go get him at least, we need him to begin the rehearsals for Alice Human Sacrifice."

I probably really shouldn't have done that. When we left Len had such an aura of hatred that it wouldn't killed everyone in the courtyard.

* * *

><p>Len POV:<p>

After a few minutes of watching Nero walk off the stage and converse with people, I decided to bring myself over to him and try not to murder him.

" Hey, Akita," I said coldly. " We need you in the auditorium."

" Ah, sure Len," Nero grinned. That pissed me off even more.

He said good bye to whatever bitch he was talking to, and began to walk off in the direction of the auditorium. I was so cross that I couldn't even bother to tell the fangirls to leave me alone as I made my way through the crowd, my eyes trained on trying to melt his back. Or have him explode.

We made it to the hallway and I stopped right as he placed his hand on the auditorium door handle. I could hear Teto's screaming voice through the doors, my eyes peering at Nero through my bangs as he looked at me with a concerned frown on his face.

" Len? You coming?"

"...Really? The Confession Station?" I said in a low voice. " Do I look stupid to you?"

Nero slowly let go of the handle and crossed his arms. " Look man, I know she's your little sister and everything, but...you can't keep her forever. You're going to have to give her to some guy eventually."

That little bitch said some guy but we both know he meant, hoped, himself.

" You think, I'm going to give my little sister...my _only little sister_, who doesn't know _who the fuck I am_ to _**YOU**_?" I yelled with my voice growing louder with each word.

I looked at his nose that was no longer bandaged. Man I really wanted to break that shit again.

" Len, you're taking this protective older brother crap too far. You're acting like she's your fucking ex-girlfriend! She's your sister! A teenage girl! She can decide if she wants to date me or not! It's not like she'll date you!"

Then, my whole sanity shattered. With every shard was a memory of the hurt I knew Rin felt.

And the hurt I had felt.

A slow grin made it's way to my lips as I met Nero's eyes. Something changed in them and he seemed ready to sprint. Heh, I wonder why.

" You're so naive Nero...so...naive," I whispered. " What if Rin did love me. What would you do then hm? Your precious love, in love with me?"

Nero shook his head, hand fumbling for the handle of the door, " No. That's sick Len. Not even...not even Mikuo would joke about something that...gross."

I stepped closer to him, my grin growing wider.

" And what if...we were romantically involved?" I whispered enjoying the horror on his face. " Rin...her heart, soul, mind, and body...all mine."

As I uttered these insane things...I found myself wanting to believe them. As to make them true...that's insane...

" No...," Nero whispered, blonde bangs shadowing over his eyes like in some bad shoujo anime. " Rin. I will have her with your approval or not."

I took a final step and brought our faces so close that our noses were touching.

" Will you now."

Nero's solitary nod was enough to make me want to punch him in the jaw.

Funny story...he beat me to punch. Heh, see what I did there?

" You little punk.." I growled from the floor. I was lucky a tooth hadn't come out because that hurt like a mother fucker. Seriously, what the hell do volleyball players do in practice.

" Nero-kun? Len-kun?" Came Rui's soft voice from behind me.

I immediately stood up and grinned at her, no matter how bad it hurt.

" Hey Rui," I said trying not to move my jaw much. " S-shouldn't you be inside?"

" I-I was...but-"

" Did you...overhear anything?" Nero asked.

She shook her head and looked at both of us before heading to the auditorium.

I turned around and looked to see Nero staring dead at me, poised to open the auditorium door.

" Just because..just because you have some weird disapproval all of a sudden about my loving Rin doesn't mean that you aren't my friend," he said before pushing the door and entering.

I began to follow him into the area and nearly jumped when Mikuo's voice screamed, " THERE'S GOING TO IDOL AUDITIONS!"

And then my blood ran cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> ;w; I gave you guys...such...a crappy. chapter. *waits for death* It feels so distorted and chaotic that even I don't know what's going on. I'm sorry! I've been feeling emotionally drained and I managed to finish this chapter thinking it would make me feel better but...it didn't. I'll do better on the next one. Kay? Kay. And sorry for the rant up there (though I'm not sure it could be classified as a rant..)

...Also, I'm considering drawing an image for this story, so if anyone has suggestions or ideas (since I've gone creatively brain dead) feel free to give them.

Review please.


	15. Alices

Chapter 15: Alice

* * *

><p>Len POV:<p>

Shakily, I closed the door softly and made my way to the stage where my best friend was bouncing around idiotically as he waved around a flyer.

" HOW DID _YOU_ KNOW ABOUT THAT?!" A shrill voice ripped through the air that had suddenly become still with the outburst. A few people were facing Rui with cautious and slightly frightened looks on their faces as they slowly leaned away. Her petite features were distorted in a cruel, horrible look that could kill the purest of people. Her nose scrunched, her teeth gritting together, her lips pulled back in a sneer.

And her honey like eyes _frozen_ from the icy glare she shot Mikuo. As I walked down the aisle, growing closer to the stage, the air dropped a few degrees.

" R-Rui?" Mikuo stammered. " Are you-"

" Just kidding!" she giggled.

After a few moments everyone relaxed and returned to normal, laughing and muttering about how frightening it was.

" Oh! Len! I forgot to mention these idol auditions!"

The air grew even more frigid as I forced a smile and jumped over the edge of the stage. Mikuo knelt down and handed the flyer as I read over it's information and looked up at him.

" What about it?" I asked calmly.

" Well..." he glanced at my twin and whispered. " Maybe she'll remember if we do this...! Remember the talent show? The final stages of the auditions might be like that a bit!"

I looked at Rin, her eyes looking up at the ceiling, then the floor and then crossing as Mikuo spoke to me.

" I refuse to send Rin into a relapse," I hissed.

" But relapses are fun!" Mikuo whined. " Let me have a soap opera moment!"

" You're insane," I stated. "...I like it. Fine, I'll consider this idol business."

As Mikuo gave a triumphant shout and ran off the stage, a certain pink-haired director taking her place with a scarf, aviator goggles, a beret, and of course, the classic megaphone.

" Alright everyone!" Teto screamed, deafening a least half of the cast and crew. " Allow me to take roll! First Alice! Hey, no groaning Neru! Second Alice! Looking good Len! What's that look for? Third Alice? Miku, what a dol- WE DO NOT FLIP PEOPLE OFF IN REHEARSALS! Fourth Alice! Such a cute couple you two!"

" I-I'm not dating him!" Rin sputtered with her arms flailing.

" Y-yeah!" Nero cried. " U-um...we are..."

" FRIENDZONED!" Mikuo said suddenly. " I'll pray for you."

" Alright! Since Nero is moping in the friendzone, we'll start with..." Teto stuck her finger out and spun in circles like a top, periodically peeking out of her eyes as if we didn't notice.

" Lenny Bear~!" she cheered stopping at my brother.

With an audible groan and a self-inflicted slap in the face with my script I said coolly, " Where do I start."

" Hm...Scene Three of Part Two!" Teto screamed through her megaphone. " Places everyone! Places!"

* * *

><p>Once everyone had gotten to their places (I seriously have no idea how they fuck they knew where to go), Teto shrieked through her megaphone again for us to start.<p>

" A-Ahem... Thank you sir for this wonderful opportunity, I swear not to let you down."

" Not at all Keith, a young man such as you deserves as much as you're going to get," a student with the part of the shadow said.

" Keith! keith! I-!"

" Cut!" Teto yelled through her hellish device.

" What do you mean cut?!" I exclaimed. " That was-!"

" I got bored, next scene!" she exclaimed.

" What do you mean you got-!"

Mikuo placed a hand on my shoulder and shook his head.

" She's too ADHD for this man, just let it go."

" I refuse! Keith and I deserve...THE SPOTLIGHT!" I don't know who, but when I did my famous sexy pose, someone whistled.

And I'll tell you right now, it wasn't a girl.

" Get off my stage boy!" Teto snapped. " First Alice!"

" Noo! I deserve the light hitting my glorious body! THIS STAGE IS _MINE_!" Mikuo grabbed me around the waist and began to drag me away.

" NOOOO! I NEED THE CROWD! THE FANS! THE RUSH! I AM A SUPER STAR! I AM TOO SEXY FOR THIS!"

" Yes Len, we know, now start!" Teto shouted.

" Look brother! A red path! It's beautiful! I wonder how long it took to make this!" Rin cried bending to touch the ground.

" Rosette...it looks like blood...! I don't think we should be here, let's go home," Nero read from his script.

" Nonsense! That nice queen that gave us the Ace of Hearts on our hand said that the most beautiful part of Wonderland was nearly here! Come along!"

" Wow, they work real magi-" Neru began.

" Yeah, yeah, they're good together, why don't you go gossip with the makeup artists Neru!"

" Why don't you go take a hike to Djibouti!"

"...What."

Neru smirked and repeated, " Why don't you go take a hike to Djibouti. I got that from the _atlas_!"

" Djibouti is in fucking AFRICA. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO HIKE THERE."

" It's an expression!" she whined. " I thought you loved me more than to correct me Len-sama!"

" When did I EVER IN MY LIFE say I loved you! Aside from that one play in kindergarten where they made us say I love you because you punched me in the lip and I cut your hair."

" What play was that?!" Miku exclaimed.

" Sleeping Beauty," Neru answered.

" Hey Len, everyone wants to know why you look constipated," Mikuo said boredly. " but if you ask me, you look like you're trying to shit a couple of bricks."

" MIkuo, I'm gonna cut your face off."

" What did I do!"

In truth, I was steadily getting pissed off. I mean at LOOK AT THEM. BEING ALL COMPATIBLE. RIN IS MY TWIN, AND WE ARE MORE COMPATIBLE AND I SHOULD BE THE FOURTH ALICE.

I AM TOO SEXYLICIOUS, FOR THIS CRAP.

" Yes Len, you are sexylicious," Neru said.

Did I seriously say that outloud.

" I swear man, you need to get that fixed, " Mikuo smirked.

" Second Alice! Get your ass out here! Again!"

Oh God why.

* * *

><p>Rui POV:<p>

As Len began to perfectly mimic a conceited man with an angel's voice, I made my way out the back door, seething with hidden fury. How DARE that teal-haired BOZO find out about the idol auditions!

If only he hadn't told everyone! Then my chances wouldn't have been ruined! Now Rin and Len will begin practicing and-!

" She could be sent into a relapse..." I said slowly grinning. I was beginning to thank Mikuo now.

" Rui?" I whipped around and gave a sweet smile as she faced Akaito, who was craddling a handful of confessions requests.

" Akaito? What're you doing here?" I asked politely.

" Ah, I came to see if the drama club had any secret confessions, " he said smiling. " You have any? You and Len would make a cute match."

I giggled and waved my hand, calmly replying, " No, no, I think there's a much better match for him."

Akaito laughed. " Yeah, and Nero will get Rin."

The thought of dating Len, truth be told, was slightly appealing, but all in all, I didn't have any desire to be in THAT kind of relationship.

" As flattering as that is, don't plan on being in that type of relationship right now," I smiled.

" Apparently Nero does, he's the whole reason I had to travel across campus, " Akaito sighed.

" Nero? Is he going to confess to... Rin...?" I said with a slow grin appearing on my lips.

" Hopefully," Akaito muttered. " God, I swear if he chickens out..."

" I don't think he will!" I exclaimed. " Do you think Len will be happy?"

Akaito scoffed. " Len?! Happy about it?! He's gone full protective brother mode since that _Jerk_ broke Rin's heart not too long ago. "

I nodded and smiled. What very valuable information indeed...

* * *

><p>Len POV:<p>

" BECAUSE WE! ARE NEVER, EVER, EVER! GETTING BACK TOGETHER! WE-!"

" ARE NEVER EVER EVER! GETTING BACK TOGETHER!"

" YOU HAD TALKED-"

" -TO YOUR FRIENDS-"

" -TALKED TO MY FRIENDS-"

" TALKED TO ME!"

" AND WE!"

" WE!"

" ARE NEVER EVER EVER EVER!

" GETTING BACK TOGETH-"

" NERO AND MIKUO, I SWEAR TO GOD. SHUT UP!" Teto screamed.

" Not now Teto, this is my jam!" Mikuo exclaimed. " Nero! One! More! Time! WE-!"

" NO. JUST NO. NO." I jerked off my shoe and threw it at the stereo that was blasting that Taylor Swift song.

God I hate that song.

" You're such a spoil sport Len!" Mikuo whined.

" And you are this close to becoming tongueless Mikuo!" I said holding my index and thumb hardly and inch apart.

" Oh! Nero!" Akaito exclaimed. " Can I talk with you a bit?"

Thinking back on that moment, I almost wish I had taken into consideration Akaito worked at the Confession Station.

* * *

><p>**************A Few Days Later****************<p>

* * *

><p>" Ladies and Gentlemen, today is the LAST day to book a time for the Confession Station. Please see Shion Akaito if you would like to reserve a spot. Have a nice day at Shinsyoku Middle's Cultural Festival."<p>

" LEENNNNNYYYY-KUUUNNNN!"

Neru latched onto my arm and squeezed tighter and she brightly proclaimed, " We're going to have so much fun at the fireworks together!"

" What're you talking about? I'm taking RIN to the fireworks with Teto!"

" You're bringing them on our date?" Neru pouted.

" Aww. Are the two lovebirds planning their date to the fireworks?" Mikuo approached and slung an arm around Neru and I.

" Uh, no, here Neru, you can go with Mikuo or something," I said shaking her off my numbing arm.

" Len! Where ya going?" Mikuo called.

" The play's today! Duh!"

" Are you serious!" Neru whined.

" Dead serious. Let's go bitch. Should've left when I gave you the chance," I said sternly grabbing her by the arm and dragging her away.

* * *

><p>Rin POV:<p>

" Hey, Rin, you almost ready?" A soft voice came from the outside of my door.

" Y-yeah!" I called quickly trying to make my eyes look like I'd had an eyeshadow mishap and not been smudging the eyeliner Miku worked so hard to do.

" Rin, you look like a zombie, not a little girl," Nero chuckled. He grabbed a damp rag off the table and began to dab just underneath my eyes to clean off the smudged makeup.

" Th-thank you," I sniffed.

Nero smiled only to have fade as he leaned forward. My cheeks flamed as his nose nearly touched my own.

" Rin...were you crying...?" he said his voice seemingly growing harder.

Furiously I shook my head only to have his hands stop me, their warmth adding to the heat already on my cheeks.

" I wish I could kill the jackass that hurt you," he whispered darkly. " God, if I ever found out what lowlife scumbag just-"

" No!" I said sharply, surprising both of us. " No...you don't understand...you can't talk about him like that!"

" Rin..."

" No!" I shouted screwing my eyes shut. " Eveyone doesn't get it! They keep talking about him like the plague when he isn't! You guys don't understand how special he is to me! No one could ever be better than him! There's not a single guy on this earth that could surpass L-!"

Stopping myself before I could give it away, I opened my eyes and realized Nero hands weren't on my cheeks anymore. My eyes met his, his face pale and mouth agape as if he couldn't believe what I'd just said. Bowing his head, he stood slowly, and wordlessly left the room.

Silence echoed in my makeshift dressing room as I recalled each word I'd said. Nero couldn't have been serious about me..he never was...so why did he look so close to tears?

I lept up from my chair and flung open the door, crying out his name into the hall full of our backstage crew. Very few gave me wierd looks as I looked frantically around for my blonde friend.

" E-excuse me, have you seen Nero?" I asked someone working on the garden backdrop.

" I saw him run out the back door a couple seconds ago," the guy said, going back to his picture.

I burst out the door of the auditorium and began to circle the entire area nearby. Nero couldn't have gone too far...right?

* * *

><p>Kaito POV:<p>

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE OUT OF CHOCOLATE COVERED BANANAS? I DID NOT COME ALL THE WAY HERE AND WASTE MY GAS, JUST TO BE TOLD, YOU. HAVE. NO MORE. BANANAS!"

" I-I'm sorry sir, but we just sold the last one to a classmate!" the little stand boy stammered.

" Who-?!"

" Len, thank you for buying this for me!"

I whipped around ready to unleash all hell on that kid.

" YOU," I said pointing a trembling finger at the blonde chick latched on his arm. " YOU. RUINED. MY. LIFE."

" You shouldn't talk to little girls you pedo!" she said sticking out her tongue.

" I'M SEVENTEEN!"

" Pedophile!"

" WHY YOU LIT-"

" Kaito!" Len said finally intervening. " Come on man, it's bad enough having to keep Akita with me so she doesn't ditch for the play, don't excite her!"

Suddenly, a blonde dude rushed past us, heading straight for the school's gates. The blonde girl's eyes widened dramatically as she let go of Len's arm and took off in the same direction.

" Neru! Quit-! Come bac-!" I put my face in my hands and groaned. " I'm. Screwed."

" What?" Kaito asked. " You need her for the play?"

" Yes. I do. It's an hour!"

" Why didn't you just run after her?!" I exclaimed.

" I can't run after her! This is Neru!" he said dramatically. " And then-!"

Shota then eyed me slowly and smirked.

" How fast can you learn an entire play?"

* * *

><p>Rin POV:<p>

" Teto! Teto!" I cried. " Teto! Nero's gone!"

" Whaaat?" she said in a muffled voice. Irritated, I ripped the bread roll out her mouth and repeated my urgent cry.

" What do you mean he's gone?! He was here like five minutes ago!"

" And now he's gone!" I cried.

" You guys! Bad news!" I heard my brother's voice call. " I lost Neru!"

" Ugh! WHY LEN! WHY DO _YOU_ AND _RIN_ HAVE TO BE IRRESPONSIBLE!" Teto cried.

Len showed up with a blue-haired guy happily licking a popsicle and crossed his arms.

" What do you mean me and RIN?" he asked glancing at me.

" Nero's gone too! There's no one to play Fourth Alice! And now our First is gone too!"

" Well, I've got Kaito here who can play Fourth," Len shrugged.

" They have to look alike! The book specifically labels them as twins!"

I looked at my shoes and took a deep breath before I said softly, " ...Len could be Fourth and Kaito could be Second..."

I squeezed my eyes shut to avoid any surprised looks at my way. I expected the disgusted exclaims of " But he's your BROTHER!" and " Rin, that's vulgar!" but instead, Teto said, " Okay, cool. BUT WHO'LL BE THE FIRST?!"

My cheeks flamed up as she took my notion without hesitation. I glanced at Len who seemed -disappointingly- unaffected.

" Uh, I have a friend, " Kaito shrugged. " She may bitch about it a bit, but she might cooperate with the promise of alcohol."

" PERFECT!" Teto screamed. " Find her! Find her _now_! We're on in an hour!"

And everyone scattered. Feeling almost nauseous, I sat down, shaking my head.

What did I just get myself into?

* * *

><p>*Exactly One Hour Later*<p>

* * *

><p>Len POV:<p>

Staring out the curtain, I watched as an extra, wearing a hooded cloak covering her face, walked out and begin to give the prologue of our play.

" Alright!" Teto whispered. " Meiko-!"

" Don't tell me what to do brat!" the woman sneered.

Irritably, she gave a slight toss of the maid dress she was to wear. We got lucky; apparently, she was only wearing this because red "was a fucking badass color".

Then the lights shut off and Meiko began to walk out on stage as the lights slowly came back on. Sword in hand, she gave a lost and confused look as she took in her surroundings.

" Where am I?" she spoke, her voice echoing throughout the auditorium.

" You're in Wonderland!"

Teto then began to push me to the area where we'd be entering for the Fourth Arc. Rin glanced at me and smiled a hollow smile.

" L-len...I just want you to know...anything that happens, I hope it changes nothing between us," she said.

I would've replied, but my mouth went dry. For some reason, her eyes looked so...sad, yet empty. I only nodded and watched as Meiko began to slay the first out of many countless people on stage.

* * *

><p>Neru POV:<p>

Somehow, someway, I'd finally gotten Nero to stop a couple of blocks away from school. He sat swinging depressingly on the swing, silence filling the air as I only stared at his bowed head.

" Nero, tell me what's up," I said.

" Nothing."

" Tell me."

" No."

" Ner-"

" Just because you're my step-sister, doesn't mean you have to pry into my emotions like some needy insect!" he broke in. " Go off and find your stupid boyfriend and my ex-friend."

" Len, isn't my boyfriend stupid," I muttered.

" You act like he's your life."

" Well, he isn't! M-...someone else is.." I said.

Nero scoffed. " Sure. Leave me alone, or I'll tell Dad."

" Dad LOVES me! He wouldn't do a thing! What are you five?"

" Buzz off Neru."

I rested my face in my hands before looking up again and deciding to try once more. " Nero."

No response.

" **Nero**."

After a few seconds of silence, he muttered, " Rin."

" ...Rin?"

He nodded. " She said she could never love anyone except that jerk who hurt her. Not even me."

I honestly had no words to say; not even the oh-so-fabulous-miraculous dictionary could help me.

" Nero... let's go watch the play."

He scoffed. " What play? We bailed. The First and Fourth Alice."

" Knowing Teto, she probably found replacements in no time," I smiled. " Come on~ you know you wanna!"

" I don't think I wanna see the girl I love kiss some other dude Neru."

" Then we'll sit in the back and you can leave! Come on! What do you say?" I pressed.

"...Fine."

" Yay! Do you have money for a chocolate banana?"

" I'll chocolate banana your face if you don't get the hell up and start moving Neru."

* * *

><p>Rei POV:<p>

The play was actually going well so far. The First Alice was an amazing actress; it's almost like her insanity was real. And the Second Alice was just as great, but uncanny how he reminded me of that guy form Vocaloid 01. In fact...they both did.

Coincidence? Maybe.

" Uwahh! This garden is beautiful! Maybe I can ask my boss if most of my performances can be here!" The Second Alice cried his eyes shining.

Latin words began to spill from his lips in a deep, mellow tone that warmed the heart. A few squeals erupted, and I only smiled.

If only they knew he was singing a funeral reqiuem.

As rustling on stage made his character stop and jump, clutching the sheet of music close to his chest.

" Who's there?" he called. " Show yourself!"

" Keith! You've achieved your dream no?"

Whispers in the crowd built up as the voice echoed through the hall again.

" Perhaps you can help me achieve my dreams as well?"

"Keith" appeared more calm and less tense as he listened.

" How so Phantom? What's in it for me?"

With eerie, corrupt giggling, the voice replied, " You'll be the most talented singer in the world Keith, _if_ you help me."

A pang in my stomach made me flinch as this character reminded of my own sister. The promises of fame, of talent and love had brought both Keith, and Rui, to the downfall.

But with Keith's luck, he was killed. Rui only lived to thrive on wrath and greed.

But that's another story.

" ...Alright Phantom, but give me proof of your word before I say anything else!"

And though I knew it was just from the lighting crew backstage, my blood ran cold as his music and the stage, turned from a pure white to a stained red.

* * *

><p>Miku POV:<p>

I continuously guzzled down water as I watched Kaito's scene come to and end. The stage darkened until he was the only thing illuminated as the dark, gloved hands of our extras tugged on him back and forth.

" NO! I'M A GENIUS! I AM MUSIC! I BELONG HERE! LISTEN! LISTEN TO MY BEAUTIFUL VOICE!"

A screeching that nearly made me pass out came from him and evolved into a scream.

" I'm sorry Keith, you may sing forever with me. You'll be loved I promise.."

" NO! I MUST BE HERE!"

" You're my friend aren't you? And you've helped achieve my dream! Welcome, Second Alice, I think you'll be very happy here..."

And slowly but surely, as Kaito brought a trembling gun to his head, the lights shut off and a fake gunshot went through the air.

Kaito rushed off stage and slapped my hand as if he were passing the show to me. Shakily, I began to make my way onstage, the bright spotlight blinding me as I went on stage.

" Ah! Michelle! So nice of you to stop by today!"

I froze as the extra looked at me expectantly. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came. I looked out to the audience and saw Rei in one of the front seats his eyes on me. I felt tears prick my eyes as paranoia swept through me. What would he think if I ruined the show?

" I-I..." I began, to frightened to move.

His eyes looked confused as I stammered on, unsure of my line, I could see the extra mouthing my line, but I couldn't bring myself to say it. Rei then smile and winked at me.

It wasn't a cold smile, or a mocking smile, but one that reassured me.

" Psst! Miku!" I looked behind me at Kaito.

" Your line is, ' I like nothing more than to come by the bakery every morning Mrs. Lemoine! Is your husband home?' "

I smiled gratefully as he gave me a thumbs up and I steadily repeated the line.

* * *

><p>Nero POV:<p>

Neru and I made it to the auditorium halfway through the Third Alice Arc thankfully.

" I want to be queen forever! Not just until I die!" Miku cried. She leaned desperately onto the mirror and looking lovingly into her reflection. " Please...how can we still be queen?"

As I watched, Len's name floating around in a conversation made my heart stop.

" I can't believe Len-sama wasn't the Second Alice!"

" What is he now"

" He's -"

My eyes widened and I shot up from my seat, apologizing quickly for backhanding one of the girls and rushing to the stage's backdoor.

" Where's Len Kagamine!" I yelled.

I saw him turn around, wearing MY outfit, next to MY love. God, did that piss me off.

" TETO!" I yelled.

" Oh! Nero! You're here!" she exclaimed. " We got Len to-"

" That is so fucking disgusting. You'd go THAT far as to make sure I didn't date your sister? SERIOUSLY!?"

" Hey man, calm your shit, I didn't plan on this alright?" he snapped. " Maybe if YOU hadn't bailed last minute, I wouldn't be here about to do your scene!"

My cheeks flamed up as I reached forward, but Teto jumped in between, her face completely serious.

" Look Nero, I know it's..weird," Teto said. " But it's not like it'll mean anything. Calm down. It was last minute since you weren't here! And there's not enough time for you and Len to change. I'm sorry."

Fury grew even stronger in me as Len smirked. SMIRKED.

" I can't believe you, I thought you were my friend you bastard, " I sneered. " Guess it's true. You do start to lose your friends just as high school starts to come around."

His expression changed dramatically to shock.

" YES! I'M QUEEN FOREVER! EVEN WITH THIS AGING BODY I LIVE ON!" Miku cried out. She leaned against the mirror, staring lovingly at her own grotesque reflection. " We can be together forever..."

" Rin, meet up with Neru at the front of school, she'll carry on from there, " I said coldly staring at Len.

" Rin, don't go anywhere."

" Guys! Fifteen seconds! Places!" Teto exclaimed trying to make Len budge, but he stood his ground staring at me.

" Rin, please, just do it, you'll understand soon enough, " I pleaded.

Lewn opened his mouth to protest, but instead she slowly nodded in agreement.

" You GUYS! Five, four,-!"

Len grabbed Rin's hand and began to pull her towards the curtain.

" Have fun kissing YOUR SISTER you jackass!" I called.

He paused for a second before entering the stage just in time for the next scene.

" Look Leo, it's JUST like_ Alice in Wonderland_! Isn't it wonderful?"

I made my way back to the backdoor just as Len uttered his line, " Not as wonderful as being with you dear sister.."

I smirked as I left the backstage door and began to find my way back to my seat. Regardless of what Rin's answer would be, he, as Leo or Len, had better cherish his time with his "dear sister" gratefully.

* * *

><p>Len POV:<p>

My heart pounded onstage as I took Rin's hands into mine and stared at her.

" Now, in Wonderland, there'll be no one to judge us," I said. " No one to tell us our love is right or wrong or to stare with cold eyes."

" Yes Leo, it's truly wonderful! I can kiss you without having to run to the back of school out of sight, I can sleep in your bed without Mother and Father questioning such actions, and when we're older.."

I took her into my arms, my hands resting on the small of her back. My heart started to swell at just this. For some reason, the feeling I'd had when she confessed to me wouldn't come. Was it because I was playing Leo, and not living as Len..?

" Yes, my love, we'll marry and have children who'd be born from our sin.." I said softly.

The audience was silent, as if they were all collectively thinking, " Is this really happening? Will they really do it?"

I almost wanted to kiss her cheek, or fake it. SOMETHING. But this throbbing in my chest, a glorious throbbing made me lean forward. I heard her sharp intake of breath and I paid it no mind. All I wanted right now, was to...

To kiss Rin.

Slowly, I pressed my lips to hers and like fireworks, my heart exploded. My mind whirled furiously and I couldn't remember where I was, how I felt.

Hell, I couldn't even remember what I had for breakfast this morning.

It was like I'd taken a drug. Like I'd walked into the psychadelic era in America. Everything in my mind was all colors, and ecstacy. There was a hush over the audience as I pulled -regretfully- away. Rin's face was flushed and she looked so near tears that my heart broke. She looked as if she had wanted to run, but instead she whipped around and clutched at me.

" What was that Leo..?" she said feigning fear.

" Never fear darlings, this is Wonderland!" Miku appeared on stage, still in her horrid make-up that made her appear the ugliest chick ever.

" Are you..the Queen?" Rin asked.

" Yes, my dear Rosette," she said kindly.

" Tell me Queen," Rin said. " Is a love such as ours wrong in a place like this?"

Miku glanced at me and shook her head. " Nothing can ever be wrong in Wonderland child. Come, to my palace. And I shall give you the way to the true wonderland..."

And after that the play went by in a blur. The tea party, me killing Rin, and even the music number at the end. I could hardly remember changing or even going back to the soccer field to talk about the sport. I had to get Mikuo so we could stalk Neru and Rin.

THIS WAS MANDATORY!

" Akaito! You guys don't have any baseball thing today right?"

" Ah, no, Mikuo called it off since today's the last day for the Confession Station," Akaito replied. " Why?"

" WHERE'S MIKUO RED?"

" Don't call me red!" Akaito snapped. " I don't know, use that contraption called a cell phone and text him!"

" Uh, no," I said heartily. " Piggyback me to the Confession Station!"

" Excus-?"

" PIGGYBACK RED! PIGGYBACK!"

" Say that again and you'll be leaking red."

* * *

><p>" Alright everyone! Today we've got one very special confession to a very special Kagamine!" Akaito exclaimed into the mic.<p>

Irritable groans echoed throughout the area.

" Ugh, another confession to Kagamine-kun?"

" That'll be the eighth one this week!"

" I hear you guys and surprisingly, this isn't for Len!" Akaito said heartily, " But for our very own, Rin Kagamine!"

I raised an eyebrow as I watched Neru nudge my sister suggestively. My eyes widened in realization and I began to frantically look around.

" Rin, could you pleae come up here?" Akaito said.

My sister steadily walked up and waved brightly at the crowd, her eyes confident and full of anticipation.

" Oh hey L-!" I grabbed Mikuo just as he walked up and yelled, " **Where's Nero!?**"

" Rin."

I froze and slowly turned to look at him approach my sister, the mic transferred from Akaito to him.

" Um, I know...I know before, that my feelings were just...they weren't as real as before. And we both kind of brushed them off like nothing. But that day, I heard you sing..it was as if I saw you with new eyes. You weren't just another girl, you were special!"

The crowd awed as I shook my head, my heart dropping to my stomach.

" Len? You okay? You look pale man," Mikuo said with concern.

" I can't really put into words how I feel, but when that JERK, that broke your heart just threw away what I so desperately wanted...it killed me inside. Rin, I'd do anything to keep your heart in one piece! I'd give anything to keep you happy," Nero said with burning cheeks. " Please, go out with me."

" NO!"

Silence ensued as I let go of Mikuo and made my way to the stage.

" Sorry, Nero but no."

" ...I asked_ Rin_, not you _Kagamine_."

I glared at the cold, formal tone he used in my name. " Either way, I don't want you dating my sister."

I hopped onto the stage and stood less than and inch away from him.

" Get lost Kagamine."

" Anything to do with my sister has to do with me AKITA."

" Yeah, well maybe instead of being such an overprotective douchebag, you should just hand her over. It's not like you're married to her."

" But I'm her twin, so I OUTRANK you."

" Oh, the family card? Pulling that one huh?"

" Yeah I am since you think that you're automatically entitled to her because her heart broke! Everyone here knows you'll drop her as soon as something nicer comes along!"

" Len, Nero-"

" Not now Rinny," I said. " Nero, back off."

" Can't do that Len."

" You're SO FULL OF IT!"

" Really? What have I done that makes me 'full of it'? Be there for her while _you_ weren't? If you really cared that much you'd quit focusing on me and on that jerk who hurt her!"

" I can't do that!"

" Why not?! Too selfish Len? You've ALWAYS been like that! You're so cocky and arrogant, and SELFISH that you can't even see that you're sister is in pain!"

" You don't understand ANYTHING you're talking about!" I snapped. " I do care about my sister. More than anything!"

" Let's ask Rin then," he said bitterly. " Well Rin?"

She looked between and slowly said, " Well...Nero has been a great friend lately..."

" RIN!"

She jumped and looked at me her eyes almost flashing hurt.

" Len, I don't know okay?"

" Just SAY NO!"

" Why should I?" she said giving me a hysterical look.

" B-because! HE'S **NERO**!"

" So? Would it be much better if it were Mikuo? Or Gumo? Or Akaito?" she asked.

" ...No! But-!"

" But nothing Len! For some strange reason you've been acting like this since...then! Do you ENJOY seeing me hurt? Is that it? This might help me!"

I gulped and shook my head, " Rin, of course not-!"

She snatched the microphone from Nero and glared at me with cold eyes as I felt my heart split in half.

" **Rin**!"

" Yes, Nero," she said not sparing me a glance. " I'll go out with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Sorry for the extremely long wait. I think the spastic ideas jumping around explain why. I had no idea how to write the in-between parts (the beginning and the rehearsals). I've been writing this since the Olympics. yeah. And I already wrote the next chapter, there shouldn't be a long wait for that. Next chapters should be quicker since I started writing them at school.

Sorry.

Again.

I fail as an author.

Review, Favorite, Alert.

(BTW, high school, not as fun as I thought. -_- Movies and tv shows overexaggerate this crap.)


	16. FireFlower

Chapter 16: FireFlower

* * *

><p>Len POV:<p>

I was thrown into complete shock. I stood on the stage confused as hell with Rin's eyes boring into me. Suddenly, my blood ran cold and my heartbeat thrummed furiously in rib cage.

_Rin...was dating **Nero** now..._

Slowly processing this, I stepped back from the bright face of who I once believed was my friend, and my little sister's hateful gaze.

" Len? You okay?" Akaito spoke softly with his hand over the mic.

My stomach writhed and clenched with embarrassment, and anger, and sadness, and worst of all loss. I felt like I could vomit. Slowly, my head began to spin. Mercilessly going in circles, faster and faster like Annie and Jack would describe from The Magic Tree House. I tasted blood and realized with a start I'd been biting my lip to hold back the stinging behind my eyes. My vision began to blur, but I couldn't tell whether or not it was my contacts drying out or if they were tears.

In a flurry, I bounded down the stairs, not caring who I ran into or hit as I left. My throbbing heart made all the tears I'd tried holding back stream out as I ran. Praying no one saw them, I tried rubbing at my face. God I probably looked like a such a wimp.

"Len! _LEN_!" I kept hearing my name, but my mind was such a blurred mess that I wasn't able to bother listening even if I wanted to. The school gates were getting closer and closer, like they were gates to heaven. So close...

But then I was suddenly jerked back, the tears streaming behind me finally rolling down my cheeks as I struggled against my captor. Couldn't they see I wanted to be left _alone_?!

The owner of a small, slender hand said my name once more, firmer, with more demand, and I couldn't help but turn around. Miku stared at me with wide eyes that conveyed all sorts of emotions: shock, confusion, concern, _**pity**_, everything I didn't want to see from someone else. Anger rising inside, I jerked my arm out of her hand.

" What?!" I hissed.

She took my hand and stroked it, her calloused fingers rough against the back of my hand.

" Are...are you okay...?"

At that moment, I was torn in between collapsing into a shaking heap of tears on the ground or screaming at her to go away.

Clenching my teeth in anger, I replied, " What's it to you."

She jumped at how suddenly I ripped my hand away from hers. As I turned my back on her, she grabbed my shoulder and whipped me around.

" Len! Everyone's concerned! Even Rin and Nero! Please, just come back!" she loosened her grip and let her fingers trail down my arm, her eyes locked with mine and refusing to let my gaze go. " Please, talk to me..."

I took her hand and gave her the best smile I could muster, although it made tears prick at my eyes again. My head started to resound with a throbbing pound that was making me naseous. I kissed her hand and gently released it. Without another word, I shoved my hands in my pockets and began to make my way to the school gates. As I got closer, I felt as if I were getting slower, dragging almost. And at the same time, I felt as if I were leaving something behind. As if...I would no longer be Len...

" I understand, we'll talk later okay Len?"

Slowing to a stop, I nodded and went on my way through the gates. With every step, I felt as if my body was turning to lead.

* * *

><p>I was almost okay alone in my room. Curtains closed, silence, buried under my covers. I had drifted in and out between sleep so many times I'd lost count. But every time I woke, I felt warm wet tears beginning to flow again until my eyes dried out and closed again. My aching heart felt as though it were barely beating and just as I was about to drift back into a place much simpler than here, I heard the front door close and laughter floating up the stairs.<p>

Rin's laughter.

As if it were mocking me, I heard her footsteps coming closer, her voice getting louder.

" Nero, really!"

One blade shoved through my chest.

" Okay bye!" I could almost hear every smile in her voice. My stomach flipped and churned with stronger nausea. I heard my door open with a slow click, light from the hallway pouring into the room.

" Len...?"

I made no response. Slowly, I heard her bare feet padding against the carpet. The soft sound stopped and I felt something brush against my shoulder before I jerked up and stared at her with stony eyes.

" What."

Her mouth gaped open as she motioned to her own eyes.

" Th-they're...red..."

" Yeah. Well that's what happens when your fucking heart gets broken. _You_ should know that best of all."

Her eyes narrowed in anger. " Nero was right, you're such a selfish as-"

" NERO AGAIN! _Seriously_?! If you love him so damn much why don't you marry him!"

" Maybe I will!" Rin screamed.

" Oh and while I you're at it, send me a postcard from the Bahamas when you go on your honeymoon, " I sneered. " I'll send one back from here that has a nice, big **FUCK YOU** ON IT!"

" Why're you being such a jerk!"

" '_I love you Len!_' If you really loved me you wouldn't be with that...that Neru clone!"

" Oh, NOW you wanna talk love! Well you know what Len, maybe I don't love you anymore!"

I chuckled darkly and snatched her down from beside my bed straight into it, placing myself dominantly above her.

" I think we both know that's a lie, " I whispered into her ear.

I saw her face and ears redden. Smirking, I brushed my lips against her neck and bit down gently right below her ear.

" L-len! Quit!"

" Aww, little Rinny's blushing, " I chuckled. " Why blush and put up so little resistance if you hate me so much hm?"

" Sh-shut- ah!"

My stomach flipped and sent shivers running up and down my spine at the small squeak my sister had let out.

" Oh, does my little sister like, when I bite her? May-" I felt Rin's hands press firmly against my chest and I was sent flying back, almost winded from the shock.

" YOU'RE THE WORST! MAKE UP YOUR MIND YOU STUPID JACKASS! I HATE YOU! FIRST YOU'RE DISGUSTED AND NOW YOU ACT LIKE I'M BETRAYING YOU! IF YOU ACTED THE LEAST BIT LIKE NERO, MAYBE YOU- ...you..."

Tears flooded her eyes and Rin bolted from here, leaving me to suffocate in silence. I wanted to go on a rampage, to tear my room apart just so I could feel like my heart wasn't the only thing that was broken. I clutched at my chest, desperate for the aching to go away, squeezing my eyes shut in hopes that if I tried hard enough, it would disappear. But nothing except the faint beating of my torn heart. Slowly opening my eyes, I could almost feel the missing light.

I could hear the subtle ticking of a non-existent clock. Maybe it was the faint beating of my heart. But as the sound continued, I stuffed clothes in a bag. Where could I go? Gumo wouldn't understand. Definitely not Nero. Mikuo? I just don't know...

Making my way down the stairs, still in my uniform, I walked out the door and began to walk. Cars zoomed past, blaring their engines and deafening my ears. Cold October air beat me in the face relentlessly as I trudged along the sidewalk. At the speed I was going, I wouldn't reach anywhere soon.

And I didn't have a single problem with that.

* * *

><p>Miku POV:<p>

A shrill squeak burst from my lips and my mug full of the hot chocolate crashed to the ground.

" God damn a motherfuc-" I stopped at the sound of my doorbell and my phone ringing, which is pretty weird.

And cool. I swear if it were Nero and Len, that'd be so funny~.

Carefully stepping over my mess, I stood on my toes and peered through the peephole. My jaw dropped open and I slowly reached into my pocket and answered my phone.

" H-hello...?"

_" Miku? Hey, I need to have someone to talk to."_

Two blondes that absolutely hated each other were seeking my help! Good God, what do I do...um...okay, I'll open the door! As I did so, I noticed the duffel bag in Len's hands.

" Len...I dont think my-"

" I'm going to Mikuo's later..." he muttered. " I just need to be with someone who..who wont remind me of...everything."

_" Miku? Did you say LEN."_

" H-huh? No! No Nero!" Len's eyes widened at the mention of that name. " I said Rin! Rin's here, but she said," I quickly mouthed I'm sorry to Len before continuing, " -it's girls only and she needs some quality time with me, but she still loves you."

My heart lurched at Len burying his head in his hands in clear, absolute despair. Nero chuckled and bought my lie, hanging up and allowing me to be with Len.

" Len? Are you okay?"

" Do I_ look_ okay?" he said lifting his head. His eyes were shadowed and he looked so...pale. After only an hour or two and he was this bad off? I shuddered at what weeks, _months_ would do to him. " Do I_ sound_ okay? Because if I do, I should be an actor. I am obviously NOT okay!"

I bit my lip and I watched my childhood friend bury his head in his arms and remain completely still. I couldn't cry! Not when Len was at his weakest moment! I had to stay strong! Man up girl!

A small sniff brought me from my thought and I focused on Len's curled up form. I kneeled down in front of him and placed my hands on his knees.

" Len? Please stop crying, or I'll start crying, and when I start crying I-"

" Miku..? Has your heart ever been broken..?"

I scrunched up my nose slightly at the mmory. It had been a small crush, nothing major! But it hurt all the same at the point, so I murmured a yes.

"...I think mine has been..." he whispered. He looked up once more, beautiful blue eyes reduced to a puffy, red, teary mess. " Is that how all those girls I reject feel..?"

" I hate to say... possibly.." I said taking his hand.

" My sister...broke my heart.. but I don't-"

" Len, cut the crap!" I snapped throwing down his hand. " Look at yourself! You're a mess! There have been thousands of twins in the world who've been uncomfortable with their siblings dating but really _look_ at yourself! If you compare yourself to other twins, you feel more than a sibling love! And it's obvious now!"

" But that's-!"

" I understand it's immoral, and disgusting and wrong," I said. " But I didn't feel that way when Rin told me how she felt and I won't do that to YOU! Are you afraid of feeling so different Len? As if you're some disgusting freak that doesn't deserve to live because of it?! You're digging your own grave refusing to accept your own feelings not because of how you or Rin feels but because of how **SOCIETY FEELS**! So what if you can't get married! So what if you have sex! So what if you have a special needs child, or a disfigured one, or even a normal one! I don't and I'm almost certain that if everyone is really your friend, they wouldn't either! I just can't wrap my mind around _why_ Rin could go everyday smiling, happy and just so full of life and you're sitting here denying your feeling because society - not you!- thinks it's wrong! **LOOK AT ME LEN**!"

His eyes widened and met mine, welling with tears as I held his gaze.

" Len..." I said gently, almost in a whisper. " You love Rin don't you."

He remained silent as if the answer we both knew was too horrendous to be spoken. We stood there for who knew how long, it felt like days but it couldn't have been any longer than half an hour.

" I don't know anymore Miku... I...don't know.." And at that point, he didn't speak another word. Until maybe seven that night we watched TV, no words traveling between us. During an anime, if a character said something funny, only I laughed. During a drama, if a character died, I couldn't convey my sadness. Because it was as if Len weren't even there. And when he got up and left, it was if he hadn't been here at all.

* * *

><p>Len POV:<p>

Miku's words resounded painfully in my head. Aside from the streetlights and the distant festival, it was pitch black. My legs felt as if they'd collapse under me on the sidewalk and moments later they did. I buried my head in my knees, groaning with irritation and stress. I didn't know how I felt! And even if I did, it was too late! Rin...

Rin was with Nero now...

All the pent up emotions that had been so forceful and difficult to contain burst forth from my lips in a pained cry. Tears streaked down my face as I did so, ignoring the few onlookers making their way down to the lake to enjoy the festival. Families, groups of friends, and worst of all couples looked at me as if they pitied me. Some whispered, some even managed to laugh and point at my weak, pathetic display. I didn't care though. I didn't care if they recognized me, or cracked jokes, or anything. All this pain was greater than any embarrassment I could feel.

" Hey Meiko, look at this..!...Blondie...? What're you _doing _out here!"

Before I could look up I was jerked to my feet and was face to face with a certain blue-haired man.

" K-kaito...I..-"

" Come on kid, I thought you were mildly crazy, but not so crazy as to wander the streets at almost eight at night! Are you trying to get to the festival or what!"

Even though he barking at me, I could see genuine concern in his eyes and it sent a small warmth to my heart to know that this guy cared about me to an extent..

" I was-"

" Nope, dont care, come on kid, we're going to the festival and you're gonna like it," he said starting to drag me across the road. " Now walk boy, before we miss the fireworks!"

" Kaito!" The Meiko girl cried from the sidewalk. " Wh-!"

" Just give me a minute with this one Meiko!" he exclaimed before taking off full blast. My legs could barely keep up as I was so much shorter than the guy, and him dragging me around the festival grounds made me almost forget my problems.

" Hey! Slow down you stupid-**AH**!" Like a sack of flour I was tossed over his shoulder and he continued running like the yakuza were chasing him. God this guy was_ strong_! I covered my mouth as I felt my stomach stir with nausea; I swear I was going to puke if he didn't put me down! Suddenly we stopped and my blurred vision focused on the grass beneath. The world spun for a few horrifying seconds as he set me down on a blanket.

" O-oh god.." I said swaying slightly. " Never..do that agin.." I said slowly.

" Sorry kid," he chuckled. " I love the fireworks too much to miss."

Taking a deep breath I looked at him and noticed the bright smile that stretched across his face and suddenly, he wasn't the bitter retired pop star when I first met but almost like a little kid.

" Yeah...they're pretty cool," I agreed managing a small smile. I noticed too a picnic basket among other things. The grin disappeared slowly as I began to feel like a burden.

" Sorry.." I said standing. " You're expec-"

" Hey kid, sit down. If I didn't want you here I wouldn't have brought you," he said sharply. " Park it."

Obediently, I did so and looked up with him at the darkening sky.

" Um.." I started. " If you're expecting friends...why-"

" I was, but they're broke off in little groups, and Meiko's probably not coming since I ditched her, " he said laying back. He gave me a toothy grin as he looked at me and back to the sky. " So I'm a loner like you now kid!"

" Don't let me drag you down," I muttered drawing my knees to my chest.

" Wonder how many people you've told that today, " Kaito sighed. " You don't drag down the people that wanna help shota. "

I remained silent and that seemed to be Kaito's cue to continue.

" You know, I don't think I've ever seen someone shoot off just one sole firework..it's kinda like a person. It's just not right for one to be alone, the sky's too big for just one. It's needs a whole bunch to create a real show! Small ones, big ones, dull ones that fizzle out fast and bright ones that stay in your mind forever. And like those fireworks, I've never seen a person watch them alone before either.. until you."

" Well, I need to be alone...nothing anyone does helps.." I muttered.

" Are you letting them help?" Kaito sighed. " There's only so much friends can do when you're upset. You can't just shut them out shota."

"...I'm not a shota..."

A few minutes passed in silence and suddenly one firework, a beautiful turqouise that reminded me of Miku went up. And not even thirty seconds went by before it was joined by a multitude of colors: reds, yellows, oranges, greens, all the colors of the spectrum!

" See!" Kaito laughed sitting up. " What did I tell you! There can never just be one firework in the sky. It always has to be with others."

Kaito stared up for a few more minutes before murmuring, " Len, go find the rest will you?"

" Huh..?"

" The rest of your fireworks for your show kid," he said grinning at me. " I'm sure they're here somewhere."

" What would _they_ want to do with _me_.." I muttered.

With an exasperated sigh, Kaito grabbed me and pulled me so close to where our noses touched.

Oh God,** _please_** not another kiss.

" Look Len, you can feel like crap all you want. You can stay in this funk and listen to me give terrible metaphors all night, or you can_ go out there_ and FIND the one person you want most! I don't know much about you and your sister or incest, but I do know that you like her and it's so obvious! Why is that so BAD for you! Some people don't get that mutual love! Why're you so ashamed...of _loving_ someone..? Some of the greatest lovers in history did everything they could to be together! Romeo and Juliet, Troy and Gabriella! Just go be with her! SCREW THE SYSTEM!"

He jerked me to my feet and pushed me away, nearly knocking me to the ground.

" Kaito..?"

With a sigh, he grinned again.

" Go find 'em kid, I'm sure they're waiting for you. After all, you need all the fireworks for a show."

I managed another small smile and said, " You have such bad metaphors...but...pretty good advice I guess.."

And at that, I took off.

* * *

><p>It took me not very long to find them. I couldn't miss Teto crying out about the dangers of fireworks and what they could be used for. My heart stopped at my sister. My beautiful sister. I could feel my heart pound as i watched her from a distance leave from Nero's arms and walk off. carefully maneuvering behind them to where no one would recognize me from any angle, I followed her at a brisk pace.<p>

I kept careful eyes on where I stepped, cautious as to not break a branch, kick a stone, or anything that gets someone killed in horror movies.

Because I'm pretty sure Rin will murder me. Suddenly she stopped and started to turn; my cue to hide behind a nearby tree that definitely wasn't large enough to hide me. Squeezing my eyes shut, I prayed to god that she wasn't coming this way. The area was illuminated with green and blue as more fireworks went off.

" Gosh, what have I gotten myself into," Rin whispered.

I daringly turned slightly to move to a different tree, one slightly larger than my frame and further from Rin. perfect so she wouldn't see me. Rin threw done the little orange bag in what looked like frustration.

" How could I do this! Accept Nero's feelings because I was angry! I can't break up with him and crush him, and I can't stay with him and crush him more!" My twin fell to her knees and placed her head in her hands. " If only...I had been so sure of it...and then..."

Gosh, I felt like this was a scene from Romeo and Juliet. I moved out form the tree and moved closer and closer to her until I was only a few feet away. I dared not move any closer, I'm sure she knew I was there. But still, I wanted her to acknowledge me.

" Rin..?"

" Oh, it's you!" she whined in irritation. " You of all people!"

An ache pierced my heart at the remark, but I managed a small, mocking smirk. " Don't act like you aren't glad to see me Rinny-Bear."

She raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes as if I were the idiot, but I could still see the childish blush forming on her cheeks, even if it was still so dark.

" Don't talk to me you hoebag," she muttered.

" Hoebag?"

" Yes. I came up with it all on my own!" She smiled quite proudly of herself and slowly let it melt away, diverting her eyes as if they burned to even go near my way.

I sighed and sat next to her, poking her shoulder as she remained silent.

" Rinnn~."

Nothing.

" Rinny-Bear~."

Silence.

" My little cuddly orange~."

A small giggle came from her and she roughly pushed me away as soon as it happened.

" Oh come on! Now you want to be all Mr. Nice Guy? Are you bipolar!" she snapped.

" FYI, it's been..four hours! Officially _NOT_ bipolar! IN. YOUR. _FACE_!"

She glared at me and folding her arms, cheeks puffed out in her signature Rin pout. Smiling, I poked her cheek.

" Guess what."

" What."

" You're my firework."

At that, she gave me this crazy look like I'd grown elephant tusks, and I may as well have.

Damn, I'm turning into Kaito with my crap metaphors.

" It's a metaphor," I chuckled.

" It's not a very good one, what's it a metaphor for?"

" Ah, you can ask the guy that said it later one day."

" If you wanted to be sweet, you should've said fireflower," she said ruffling my hair.

" Not the hair Rin! You know the rules!" I said mildly angry! EVERYONE KNOWS ABOUT THE HAIR!

" Sorry," she smiled. " I don't listen to my twin's rules."

And those were the last words we had spoken. At some point, she had gotten up and left with no explanation, leaving me alone to watch the fireworks. I hadn't needed an explanation; we knew Nero would come looking eventually if she didn't come back. I'm sure we weren't completely on good terms, but they were better than before. Not everything seemed brighter like I thought it would be, but once Rin was mine again, everything would be swell.

There's no way I'm losing to Mr. Cell Phone Addicted, Bitch Clone of Neru, Nero.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Wahhh, I sorry for the wait T-T I'm not even going to assure that I'll update faster anymore because I too lazy to actually stay to that! But it is summer vacation, so I guess we'll see.

So readers, old and new, Review/Comment, Favorite, Alert, pwease!


	17. Turn Down For What

Chapter 17: Turn Down For What

* * *

><p><strong>Mikuo POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been almost two weeks since Len and Rin's great falling out at the cultural festival. And honestly, I expected a bit more drama. You know, more behind-the-back talking, dirty looks between Len and Nero, and eventually, a full blown fight to the death over Rin.<p>

God, this should be a soap opera.

But even if I didn't get those things, I did notice a few things. Rin and Len seemed to act as if nothing happened, Nero and Len were avoiding each other and...well...I was still hot.

" EARTH. TO MIKUO!"

I looked up from my none other than completely not useless and definitely not planning some drama thoughts and saw Rei.

" Uh...yah?"

" I wanted to ask you about that flyer from a while back," he said.

" Oh...the idol- uh...I don't know what you're talking about...silly..." I gave him what I felt was a good poker face, but judging from his, "what the hell" look, it was probably really crappy.

Like Joker's first picture day crappy.

" You know Mikuo, I remember the flyer, " he reached into his backpack and pulled out one. " The silhouettes of Vocaloid 01, the stars, the info. You remember it right Mikuo?"

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. " Who wants to know? I don't care about idols or fame."

" That is such a lie, you idiot," Rei muttered rolling his eyes. " If you didn't care so much, why were you SO eager to show Len at the play rehearsals a few weeks ago hm?"

" U-uh...well..-"

" And I'm sure that you were relating it to Rin getting her memories back. Right?" he smirked. " Now quit being unnecessarily difficult, this isn't a crime drama."

" As far as YOU know!" I spat back.

" Yeah, yeah, whatever man, now tell me. Are our favorite blondes participating?"

I raised my eyebrow in mock confusion but the gears in my ingenious head were definitely turning.

" Len said he'd think about it..." I narrowed my eyes. " Why."

" Just wondering who'll be participating in the little friendly competition is all," Rei grinned. Then the bell rang. Students started to leave for the cafeteria and front yard or perhaps other classrooms, lunchboxes breaking open and filling the air with the deliciousness of egg rolls, curry, sushi, onigiri, dumplings and everything else that was really starting to irritate me.

Gosh, here I am waiting for Nero to get off his ass and come so we can go to the cafeteria. He needs to hurry up because things are starting to get a little awkward between me and Rei, and my stomach is making the grumblies.

...

That only hands can satisfy.

"Mikuo!"

" NERO! MY LOVE!" I began to run towards him, arms open in an oh-so-inviting gesture until I noticed Rin strolling beside him. She didn't seem the perfectly happy girlfriend, but whatever I'm getting food, observations can go later. " Come ON Nero, we're already late for the lunch rush! They're probably all out of fried rice!"

" Actually, Miku says she packed a picnic."

" A fucking picnic for a thirty minute lunch period. What kind of fucking sense does that make."

" Oh come on Mikuo, it's a nice gesture, you should learn from it!"

" I serious you guys, by time she unpacks that thing we'll have to go BACK to class! Then I'm gonna be in a pissy mood!"

* * *

><p>Ten minutes into lunch and here I am moaning and groaning under the fall weather my stomach starting to feed on the rest of my body.<p>

No big deal.

" Where. Is. Miku." I growled.

" Cool it Hatsune, she's with Len carrying here trunk of goodies," Teto smirked.

" I cannot WAIT-"

" MIKUO IF YOU HADN'T EATEN JUST A GRANOLA BAR MAYBE YOU WOULDN'T FEEL LIKE THE APOCALYPSE WAS DESCENDING UPON YOU," Nero snapped.

I shut up and sent him an icy glare.

" When I starve, you're gonna be the _first _to go. You wanna be fried or barbecued."

" I'm here! Lunch is serv-!" Miku squeaked mid-sentence as I tackled the enormous basket, wrapping my arms and legs around it.

" Mine!" I hissed.

" Mikuo, there is enough-"

" No man. I'm eating it ALL!"

Whines and groans came from our group and Akaito stood up.

" Captain, I don't wanna be too rough on you, but you'll force my hand."

" Oh yeah? What're you gonna-"

" Leeks have been banned in Japan."

...

...

...

" N-no...l-liar," I grinned shakily. " You sir, are_ LYING!_"

Akaito then pulled out a paper that look so...legit. I snatched it out of his hands and read word after word, my eyes welling with tears.

" No...No...NOOO!"

I took off into the distance, my stomach no longer hungering for food, but justice.

Justice for all the leek lovers in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>" Akaito, that isn't even a real year on that paper, " I said grabbing a bowl of banana pudding.<p>

" I'm pretty sure the headline is all it took," he smirked.

" Oh yeah! Everyone, I am holding, a HUGE party, tomorrow nig-" Len started.

" Party? I don't know about this!" I cut in.

" Yes, yes Rinny dear, you know now though and that's ALL that matters."

" Len remember the motorcycle in the pool?!"

" Yes."

" And the gallon upon gallons of ice cream in the bathtub?!"

" Oh hell yeah."

" And the Chili Pepper Fiasco. The one that got the ambulance called."

My twin grinned at Akaito and Teto.

" You silly bastards."

" Len, we aren't-"

" Ah, come on Rinny bear it'll be fuun!" Teto whined hugging my waist. " Pleeaasse? Don't be a party pooper!"

I would've stuck to my unwavering opinion that this party was a TERRIBLE idea. But I saw Teto's eagerness, Akaito's brewing mischief, and even Miku's excitement and I knew I was outnumbered.

" Fine, but we are not having another crazy party okay?"

" Yeah, yeah, of course Rin darling, " Len cooed.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>This party is going to be. Off. The. Chain. I chewed excitedly on my pen as our teacher began to ramble about the trip to the high school's we'd chosen to apply to a few weeks back.<p>

" Next week we'll be travelling to Sanjou High School, so please keep your student ID's with you when you travel to the school," said the man monotonously. " Also.."

My mind drifted off to Rin sitting across the room. My teeth bit down a bit harder on the tip of my pen. Stupid Nero. Stupid Rin. Stupid ME. How come I got so freaking jealous?! I glared down at the permission slip and bit my pen harder. Rin wasn't doing anything. But I knew Nero; he screwed with girls left and right! I had a legitimate REASON to not trust the cell phone addict.

Even so..

" Len Kagamine, you've been called to the office," our teacher said impatiently. " Please pay attention."

Slowly, I stood, leaving my gnawed pen on the desk, and sauntered out, hearing sighs of admiration as I slipped out the door. There was Rin, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and cheeks puffed out irritably.

" Honestly, can't you pay attention?" she huffed. I shrugged in response and began to walk onward.

" So you've any idea what this is about?" I asked, trying to take my mind off of, you know, badgering her about Nero.

" Probably that stupid display of foolishness you and Nero made at the festival," she muttered.

" WOW RIN, WAY TO _FUCK_ MY EFFORTS IN THE ASS HERE."

She whipped around, fury burning in here eyes. " Excuse me?!"

" Here I am, trying to _not _get all pissy about Nero, but noo, you wanna be super twin and do it for me!"

" Oh _PLEASE_! You wanting to smack, badmouth, and kill Nero radiates off you like sunlight!" she snapped. " And-"

_**'Kagamine Len and Rin, please report to the office, immediately.'**_

With a final glare, Rin turned away and stalked off. Man, even when I dont, do anything wrong, I do something wrong. Because fuck logic right?

* * *

><p>As soon as I walked into the principal's office, my head exploded. My jaw hung open, my vocal cords paralyzed as I stared straight into the mischievous golden eyes and the smirk that played on her lips.<p>

" Hello _little cousins_."

" _**Lily?!" **_Rin burst, being the first to react. " You do realize we're in-"

" Auntie, and Uncle called me up from Switzerland, told me to keep an eye you little devils," she said, her feet propped up on the desk as she examined her nails.

"Yeah Lily, tell us something we don't know," Rin said rolling her eyes.

" Let me get to it kid! Thought I'd drop by to let you know: your dad's gonna be pretty tied up in America with that branch and it's management. Your mom should be returning in three months tops. So I guess my stay has been extended big time. But until then..." A cold grin smoothed over her lips.

Instantly, my mind went to my party. The party I'd handed out flyers for. The party, I'd just ordered a caterer for (sure the bill would be sent to my parents and I'd have hell to pay, but hey memories right?), the party that would leave the house looking like a college frat party.

And now its all gone.

Because of **LILY**.

Damn it, since when do I, the godly Len, slip up in my scheming?! It just doesn't happen.

" Okay, we can survive three months!" I shouted. " Hell, it's been three since she left and about four since dad left! What's so-"

" Can it shota, that's not the point. I figured this was pretty important, among other things that you'll discover when you get home."

" What?"

Lily waved aside my question and sauntered out the office, our principal watching a little too intently as she did.

" Bob, she's way too young for you," I said following her out.

" Don't you have a wife?" Rin added, and she shut the door closed, leaving him in his appalled baldness.

After that, we walked back to the classroom in silence. All I could think about was the party. How in the hell, was I gonna throw it, without Lily ratting me out, or worse, stopping it?!

" Len!"

My head jerked and I looked wildly around for the voice that spoke into the empty hallway. Slowly, I looked up.

" God...?"

" Len, you passed up the classroom."

" No I haven't God, I think I know my own school. Not that you don't your Greatness-"

" LEN. THIS IS RIN. TURN AROUND."

My cheeks warming slightly, I turned just as Rin disappeared into the classroom. shuffled in a few seconds after her, willing my red cheeks to go away as I sunk into my desk.

" Kagamine-kun, we're on page 398, problems 4 through 16," our teacher said, scribbling notes onto the bored.

With a sigh, I yanked my book out of my backpack and opened my book to the page number, only to see a shit ton of notes fall out. My jaw gaped open as I quickly picked up each one, and found out they were all about the non existant party.

God damn it Rin.

With and audible groan, I ran my hand through my hair and pulled at it roughly. What the hell am I gonna do?!

" Len!"

I slowly turned to Mikuo and eyed him as he began making these frantic, small gestures. I'm guessing he means party. He pointed at my backpack and began mouthing words in some ancient language from a lost civilization.

" Look man, I've got enough on my plate without having you try playing Morse Code with me," I whispered sharply. " Now-"

" Kagamine-kun," I stiffened and glanced in the direction of my teacher, his eyes looking into my soul as he glared daggers through his glasses. " Perhaps you'd like to provide the class with the answers."

I held back a smirk. Seriously, they dare challenge my mind like this? These teachers obviously aren't aware of the badass known as Len Motherfucking Kagamine.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>" Mikuo, I think this calls for desperate measures," Len said. The teal-haired boy stared at him, full comprehension lighting his eyes as he nodded gravely.<p>

" Think we'll get away with it?" he asked.

" Does the sun come out during the day?" Len countered.

" Honestly, what are you two talking about," I asked.

A sky grin spread over both of their faces and I knew that they were up to no good. I wasn't worried, I mean it's Len and Mikuo. The chances of their plan actually making sense and happening were 0.000000001.

And that's on a good day.

" Hey... you two, you aren't plotting to _still_ have the party with Lily around are you?" I asked in disbelief.

" Of course not!" Len exclaimed with mock offense. " Lily won't be around to witness said party."

" And what makes you think that," Teto interjected.

Len and Mikuo shared a glance and lapsed into silence. Everyone around us - Miku, Gumo, Teto and I, Neru, and even Nero- leaned forward, curious as to the deathly silence that had taken the place of their answer.

" After much contemplation, we have realized that the situation is dire and there are no civil ways to continue with the party or keep Lily out of the picture," Len stated matter-of-factly. " So..."

" We're going to _kill Lily_," Mikuo finished.

A thicker and longer silence ensued. And then an explosion of laughter echoed on the bus.

" Yes, because _you_ and _Hatsune Mikuo,_ who can _barely run around the baseball diamond_, are going to succeed in murder," Rin smirked.

Teto exploded into fits of laughter, other kids staring uncomfortably at our group laughing like maniacs.

" Y-you?! A-and Mikuo?! _Killers?_" she gasped. " You might as well call Miku a prostitute!"

Miku's head shot up, her face as red as Teto's as she searched for words to say.

" You guys, this is important! If we can bring happiness to hundreds of lives at the sacrifice of one, I am _sure_ we can make the world, a better place," Len said with a touch of mock determination.

Honestly. This is what I get for a twin. I'm stuck with this forever people. FOREVER.

" Hey, Rin..what's up with your house?" Miku asked slowly.

I moved to her seat and looked out the window, my eyes widening dramatically.

" Dear God-"

" WOOHOO! GO LILY! COME ON MIKUO!"

Len sprinted off the bus with Mikuo, rushing up to Lily and leaping onto her back in what looked like a sneak attack choke hold type thing. I ran off the bus and stared at the chaos commencing at my house. Workers scurried around with decorations and tables and loads of other bullshit we really didn't _need._ Caterers were wheeling trays upon trays of food everywhere in what looked like the direction of the pool and the den. I could only watch Len as he flitted around the area like a hyperactive toddler, going from the food to the sound system, to the tables and back again.

Hold the fuck up.

Is that a damn elephant I hear.

" _**Lily**_," I growled storming up to her. " What the fuck is this?!"

" Ah, ah, ah Rinny, language," she said shaking a finger. " And this my dear, is Lily's Bomb as Fuck Fall Extravaganza!"

" Rin. This works out perfect!" Len cried through a mouthful of mini hot dogs. " If _Lily's_ throwing a party, then there's no problem with _our_ party!"

_"Our_?!" I exclaimed. " Lily! Th-!"

" You can invite your boyfriend Rinny," Lily prompted.

" Uh, no she can _not_," Len said in a suddenly serious tone.

" I don't think that's _your _decision Len," I said bitterly.

Lily glared at him slightly before dragging him off to a corner.

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>Lily slung an arm around my shoulders and dragged me off to the side, just out of Rin's earshot.<p>

" Listen up shota, you want a bomb ass party?" she whispered.

" Well, yeah-"

" You want everyone from your school to be talking about this party until you fucking graduate?"

" Yeah.."

" Then you better bury that fucking hatchet and whatever other gardening tools you have. Because if invited Rin's little boyfriend keeps her quiet, then _you'd better cooperate. _I already bribed the cops and everything."

With a defiant pout, I nodded slowly. Lily beamed and yelled, " Rin, your boy toy is invited! Boys! I do NOT want those dolphins in the outdoor pool!"

Despite the fact of Nero walking his cellphone loving ass into my house, I couldn't help the excitement brimming at the thought of this party.

This party was going to be _**sick.**_

* * *

><p><strong>~A Few Hours Later~<strong>

* * *

><p>This party was seriously out of control.<p>

And that's coming from me.

But hey, who's complaining? Not me that's for sure. For about three hours straight, music had been blaring all over the house, and people were still coming. Honestly, I think Turn Down For What played like fifteen times in the last two hours. Thankfully, because I'm such a kind and considerate master, I gave all the staff off. I mean, they could've stayed if they wanted, but if they saw the huge mess we were gonna make, they'd probably have a conniption. Not to mention being in a house full of angsty teens who were gonna get hella turnt.

Back to the party. Within the past three hours, we've had almost twenty different explosions in the pool, seven people fall off the elephant, three guys run a motorcycle into the third floor, and one Mikuo almost set himself _and_ Akaito on fire.

Baseball players.

Can't trust them _at all._

" Leeennn!"

I collapsed onto the floor with my unknown attacker, the smell of alcohol wafting about the air. Dear God, I hope no one brought weed.

I _refuse_ to be accused of growing and selling that shit.

" Lily?!" I cried. " Are you _drunk?_"

Wait, why do I sound surprised. Seriously.

" Hehe~ Shota-chan, get Lily's s'more booze wouldja?"

" Sure Onee-sama," I said slowly backing away.

I'd help her off the floor, but I'm sure at least a fifth of the student body will _try_ not to step on Lily. As I traveled through the house, I realized the deeper I went, the more disoriented everyone got. People were swaying, staggering, practically falling all over each other.

Damn it.

Did Lily s_pike the damn drinks_.

" Mikuo!" I grabbed my friend by the collar and jerked his head out of a bowl of some type red liquid. His eyes flew open as he gasped for air.

" Mikuo! Where-Woah..."

He blinked and rubbed his eyes frantically, " What? "

" Your hair..."

Mikuo froze for a second and ran to the fridge, staring intently at his reflection before releasing an ear-splitting scream.

" MY HAIR IS _**PURPLE!"**_

" I actually I think it's more of a magenta."

" NOT NOW LEN. I'VE GOTTA FIND THAT KASANE BITCH."

" But where-" I sighed as he left the room, not even bothering to listen to what I was trying to ask.

" God damn it, Mikuo, " I muttered. " What am I supposed to do _now."_

I grimaced at the thought of a smashed, drunk off their ass Rin and Nero. I swear to God, if that cellphone addict gets his hands on _my_ baby sister..no, _my Rin. _A newfound energy surged through me at the horrific thought.

" MIKUUU!"

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>" Gumo, please, could you <em>cooperate<em>," I groaned.

" Cooperate.? Shounds like a funny word..hehe," Gumo's head lolled back against the wall. I'm not sure if he can't just hold his liquor or if it's a side affect, but it's really cramping my style.

" GUMO, I need you to help me drag Nero to a room!" I yelled. " Can you _do that_?"

" Heh, I can do a _lot _of things," he chuckled.

I threw my arms in the air, rolling my eyes as Nero finally kind of came to. This house is a disaster zone. I need to find one of those animals I call my family and tell them to call it off. I scanned the area before giving up; there was no way I would find them in this hellish mass before the night ended.

Or at least before all the food ran out.

Exasperated, I went down the hall and made my way to our indoor pool. Lily had only rented the dolphins for an hour, so thankfully they were gone before the night got really hectic.

Even though I could still hear the faint booming from the party, the quiet of the pool was like walking into a safe haven. Sighing, I pulled my shoes off and dipped my feet into the water, ripples drifting throughout the area and causing the faint image of the moon to waver. I looked through the windows across the room and thanked God no one could get to the gardens behind the house. I mean, we've got to have some areas sacred.

I heard a loud, collective shout come from the house and a crash. Definitely Teto and Mikuo. Have you seen that mother fucker's hair?

Some crazy shit.

My thoughts drifted to Nero, who was probably stumbling around in a drunken stupor with Gumo. If God loved Nero, he wouldn't let Len find him. My ridiculous brother would have only insane accusations about how he probably raped me or some shit.

Even so, my cheeks warmed at the thought of Len being so...protective.

" God _damn _it Rin! Get a hold of yourself! You have Nero now! _Nero!"_

"**RIN!** I found you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Mikuo POV:<strong>

* * *

><p>That.<p>

Fucking.

**Kasane.**

**BITCH.**

When I get my hands on her, she's gonna wish she'd been born into a life of lonely loneliness. A life that consists of my ripping her damn pigtails off and _SHOVING THEM UP HER ASS._

While on my noble quest of vengeance, I caught sight of Gumo and Nero. Gumo seemed to be shamelessly throwing himself all over every wasted chick in the area, but Nero? Nero was just slouched in a chair, half asleep. I teared up at his subconcious effort to not cheat on Rin.

Oh Nero.

You the real MVP.

I slapped Gumo on the back of his head and spun him around to face me, my eyes glaring daggers at him.

" Where. Is. The. Kasane. Bitch," I growled.

Gumo eyes were glazed and he furrowed his brow in half-assed concentration, like he was seriously trying to come up with an answer, but couldn't.

" Uh...I think I saw some pink on the way to...the pool...with dolphins.." he said slowly.

I grinned and pushed him back into his fangirls, running straight in the direction of the kitchen and rummaging through the cabinets until I found a nice container of green dye.

Oh, Kasane is gonna get it SO HARD.

Conjuring up the ideal image of a drink Teto and my glass full of heavily concentrated dye (even though it was just food coloring, which should do SOME damage right?), I broke off into a run towards the indoor pool. Only slowly as I approached the doorway leading into the large swimming area.

"Kasan-" I started but broke off when I heard voices.

" Len, come on, please...things were just getting back to normal."

Len...? I leaned out a little more and caught sight of Len and Rin, their faces _way_ too close to be considered normal for twins. But...it was more like _Len's face_ was way too close to _hers_.

I watched Rin squirm slightly and try to scoot back, only for Len to catch her shoulders, his nose just barely touching hers. In the back of my mind, I knew what he was about to do, but I was far too shocked to do anything. To move, to speak, to even breath. My breath was hitched in my throat as I stared at the soap opera I'd wanted.

" L-len-"

" Rin, come on. We both know that nothing's _ever_ going to go back to normal."

And after staring at the twins' lips pressed against one anothers for about a minute, I dropped the glass I'd been holding, the shatter breaking them out of their..._that._ Len's face was a ghostly white, his eyes locking with mine and holding an unreadable expression. His lips were moving slowly, as if he were trying to speak, to explain. But no sound came. Rin's face didn't look much different, save for the fact that she couldn't seem to move at all. Only her eyes flicked back and forth between Len and I.

I didn't need to know the look on my face, I _felt _horrified. And the expressions on both their faces was enough to let me know that they knew I was too.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Dear God. I'm horribly sorry you guys. I've been a bad author. I haven't forgotten this story, I just lost motive for it I guess? No worries, I still will continue. After reading it myself, and really enjoying it, I found the desire to finish more chapters. I've been swamped with school the past like, two years. But I should be able to divide my time better. Even though junior year is supposed to be hardest.

I guess I took advantage of you guys' support and adoration for my story and I'm sorry! I favorite and alert plenty of author's who take a long time like I did and I must say, I get pretty frustrated when they update and I can barely remember the plot. Hopefully, I didn't cause that kind of inconvenience for you.

All apologies aside, I really hope this chapter satisfied you. It took me a while not only to write this because of school, but because of how I was going to introduce Lily and let Len get his party, amongst other things. Then I realized I ALREADY introduced Lily, so that kind of sped up the process.

So tell me what you thought, and if you think Len's being an indecisive dick, and what you think Mikuo will do, and anything else! :D Alert, Favorite, and Review/Comment!


	18. Emergency

**Chapter 18**: Emergency

* * *

><p>Len POV:<p>

* * *

><p>I could only stare. Stare in shock, horror, awe. I tried to speak, but even though I knew what I <em>should <em>say, I couldn't say it. The look on Mikuo's face said it all.

That whatever bullshit excuse I had, wouldn't explain what he just saw.

I could see Rin out the corner of my eye, pale as snow, frozen like Mikuo and I. Part of me prayed she looked like the victim here. The victim of my own sick desires, so that she wouldn't get any backlash from this.

I was the first to move, rising to my feet slowly and not breaking eye contact with Mikuo. My movement seemed to break him out of his trance and he took off back the way he came at full speed.

" Mikuo!" I abandoned Rin, leaving her in shock and took off after Mikuo. He may run fast, but I'm a soccer player. The level of bad-assery is infinite. I caught up with Mikuo and with one leap, tackled him and pinned him down.

" Mikuo, MIKUO! _CALM DOWN_!" I yelled.

" Calm down?! Calm _DOWN_?! You just-!"

" I know! Just calm down alright and I'll explain!"

Mikuo slowed, went silent, and met my eyes.

" Len, there is nothing you can say..."

I looked around, trying to ignore the lurch my heart made at his words. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him through my house, keeping an iron grip so I wouldn't lose him, making sure to avoid any of our friends. People called at me, telling me about my awesome party, but I had priorities. I went under the rope blocking off the stairs from the rest of the house and pulled Mikuo along, wishing he'd complain or something. He only remained silent. I turned a corner and pulled us into my room, locking the door and finally turning to Mikuo. He met my eyes pointedly, as if daring me to give him an "explanation".

" Mikuo-"

" Len," he screwed his eyes shut for a moment before continuing, " It's one thing..to kiss your friend's girl. If I had seen that, I'd be able to understand. Maybe even cover for you. But when your friend's girl... is your sister..."

Mikuo put his head in his hands and groaned as if the memory sickened him. Remembering the look on his face, it probably did.

" Mi-"

" And it all makes _sense_ now," he said with a bitter laugh. " Why you were being so protective of Rin. You were _jealous. Jealous of **Nero**." _

I had no words, so I just stood there. Mikuo looked up, a strange look in his eyes like he didn't even recognize me. Which was ironic, because _he's _the one with purple hair.

" Len..do you..._like Rin?"_ he whispered.

"...I don't know. I just-"

Mikuo covered his ears and shook his head. " Nevermind. Don't. Just don't. I can't. I can't even...I'm leaving Len."

" What?" I whisper. " You can't _leave-"_

" It's not like I live here! What are you gonna do, keep me here because I caught you and Rin swapping spit?!" he yelled. " No way. Considering what I just saw, I really don't want to be around for when you two decide to fuck."

" Would you calm down," I said through clenched teeth. I tried to ignore the shade of green his face had taken on. " Quit talking like it's _so_ disgusting and we do... _those_ kind of things. You're jumping to conclusions and making assumptions and _not listening to me._ You don't know ANYTHING Mikuo!"

" I don't need to!" he snapped. " I only need to know two things. One, it's _fucking __**disgusting. **_Two, _you did it. _End of discussion Len."

He stormed toward the door and reached for the handle, but I stopped him. Mikuo avoided my gaze, even though I desperately wanted him to meet my eyes.

" Please..Mikuo," I said softly. " If you won't listen to me at least do this. Don't tell. If you're my best friend, you won't tell anyone. Please."

He only remained silent and pressed on, disappearing down the stairs and slamming the door shut. I could stare, bewildered by what just happened. Man, why did I even kiss Rin?

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Flashback to a Few Moments Earlier~<em>**

_" There you are!" It wasn't relief that filled me at finding Rin. Just satisfaction, kind of like I'd won. Which I did, because let's face it. Nero was nothing against moi._

_" Len?" she frowned. _

_" Dear God, Rin, someone spiked the drinks and I thought you and Nero were..." I sighed shaking my head._

_" Honestly Len, why would that even concern you?" she asked irritably. _

_" Because you're my baby sister and I lo-" I cut myself off, realizing that wasn't the best choice of words. Rin narrowed her eyes at me, and for such a cute sister, it was a really scary glare._

_" Well you've found me and I'm still sober and a virgin. Mission accomplished, you've protected the virtue of your little sister."_

_" Rin, that's not-"_

_" Bye Len."_

_I held my tongue and moved next to her, kicking off my shoes and putting my feet in the pool. We stayed silent, Rin not pressing for me to leave, but I could tell that was what was on her mind._

_" Rin?"_

_No response._

_" Rin~."_

_I frowned at the continuous silence and turned her toward me, my hands on her shoulders._

_" I don't know."_

_She started. " Huh?"_

_" I don't know. How I feel about you."_

_Her face grew red with obvious anger. " What was the point of telling me that?!"_

_" No point," I said after a moment of consideration. " But think, it's not no anymore is it?"_

_Rin remained silent and avoided my gaze, fiddling with her skirt._

_" Hey, let's kiss."_

_" __**What?!"**_

_" If we don't kiss, you might actually fall for Nero!"_

_" Which would make sense since he's my boyfriend! Come on Len, I thought things were getting better! I don't care anymore, it was just a puppy crush from always being twins!"_

_I stared at her. " I don't believe that."_

_Rin frowned, whether at my persistence or because I could see through her so easily, I don't know. I leaned closer, a smirk forming on my lips as she met my eyes. A faint blush spread across her cheeks as she started to scoot away, but I held fast onto her shoulders._

_" L-len...quit kidding around," she whispered._

_" Come on Rin, you've always wanted something like this huh?" I murmured back. My lips were just barely brushing hers now. " It's okay, I want it too."_

_" B-but L-len-"_

_" Rin," I said soberly. " I think we both know nothing's ever going back to normal."_

**_~End of Flashback~_**

* * *

><p>And then Mikuo saw. Damn it, I had anticipated Rin's anger at me. I was ready for it. But then Mikuo had to come in and...<p>

" Ahh, God damn it!"

Beneath my feet I could hear the party still going full blast. Glancing at the clock, I saw it was nearly eleven. At some point the cops would come and bust up the party. I mean, I'm sure Lily only paid off the day shift.

* * *

><p>Kaito POV:<p>

* * *

><p>Now I live nowhere near shota. I live practically on the other side of the planet. But when Meiko and I decided to drop by Mothy's house, the booming could be heard for six blocks.<p>

" Who in the _fuck _holds a party this late?!" I raged as we made our way over. I could see it now, bright lights, loud ass music, and...is that an elephant I hear? " And the police! What are _they _doing?!"

" Judging from the size of that house, they probably paid off the cops," Meiko grumbled. Chick just woke up. Not from an alcohol induced slumber, just from sleeping itself. And trust me, her wrath is much worse when she goes to sleep sober.

I stormed down the sidewalk, nearly running over a girl who was walking in the same direction.

" Watch where you're going jackass!" she yelled.

Now, had it been anyone else, I'd have went off. But I was startled by her...everything. She was so...green. Her hair, her eyes. She looked like she was in her pajamas, but what kind of girl goes out in pajamas at like eleven at night?

" Uh..." I stammered. " You going to that party?"

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. " I'm going to bust up that party and drag my stupid brother home. Damn Len man, he _would _host another crazy ass party like this!"

" Woah, woah, this is_ Len's party?!" _I asked in disbelief.

Damn.

Shota knows how to turn up.

" Yeah?" her eyebrows raise for a moment before relaxing back into her bored expression. " See ya."

I can only stop and stare as she walks off. And no, I was not staring at her butt. I could have. But I _didn't. _Props!

" Kaito, let's get _moving_," Meiko urge.

" Right...right!" I charged down the sidewalk and turned onto the property. I can face to face with a girl with long blonde hair.

" Name please," she said.

" Listen you little midget. I need you to tell Little Len to turn _down_," I snapped. " I don't just mean shut down the party, I mean turn down the volume on his little sound system, send every student from every school in this district _home_, and _pipe the fuck down."_

She looked up at me and stared through her sunglasses, keeping silent for the longest until I was ready to explode.

" Name please."

" GOD DAMN IT KID-"

The girl from before sauntered up, brushing past me and Meiko. She flashed a small smile at the girl at the door.

" Hey Neru, can I get in?"

" Sure Gumi, I think I saw Gumo passed out in the kitchen."

The girl nodded her thanks and strolled in, disappearing into the mass of people.

" You-you're just gonna let her _in_?! What about me?!" I shouted.

" Sir, Len-sama doesn't take kindly to party crashers. So either give me your name or leave," she said taking on the dead tone again.

" B-but you didn't ask for HER-!"

" Oh my _God _Kaito, it is not that difficult!" Meiko pushed past him and leaned into the Neru girl's face. " Shion Kaito. Sakine Meiko. Let us in brat."

She grinned. " Thank you Meiko-san. By the way, I'm a big fan."

Meiko nodded, but I could only stare.

" You recognized us? Then WHY-"

" KAITO!"

* * *

><p>Len POV:<p>

After maybe an hour or so, the cops came and busted up the party. Lily somehow sobered up and took responsibility or something. I don't know. I wasn't willing to go downstairs after what happened earlier. It wasn't kissing Rin that bothered me. Hell I'd do it again.

It was my best friend that bothered me.

I screwed up my eyes trying to forget the pure revulsion in his face, but it still there bright as day. And then what if he _tells_. Dear God, Rin and I would have to move. We'd have to end up in America with Dad. We'd have to learn how to speak English. We'd have to make new friends and go to a new school! I can't move to America! I only know how to say apple pie and baseball!

" I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SPEAK AMERICAN!"

" No one speaks American shota, only English," Lily burst through my door, holding an ice pack to her head. " Hey, what did you do to Rin. She's holed herself up in her room and won't come out."

" I um..." Gosh, I can't tell her the _truth. _This family is jacked up enough as it is. " I...broke Nero's nose. Again."

Lily raised an eyebrow. " _That's _why she's upset? I like to think the Rin I know would be up here breaking _your _nose if that happened."

" Well, the Rin that exists tonight decided to just mope about it!" I said quickly. " She even told me 'Len, I'm gonna mope about this for maybe a week until you can explain why you broke Nero's nose'."

Lily laughed in disbelief and leaned against the wall. " Then why don't you tell me why you broke Nero's nose again. So that way I can tell her, and she won't have to 'mope' for a week."

Damn it.

" Uh...I broke it...because...it was..too...straight..."

" But you already broke it once so it should be crooked."

" No, no, because before the first time I broke it, it was crooked, so when it did break, I knocked it straight. But then when I broke it this time again, it got knocked back to it's original, lopsided, crooked position," I said quickly.

Lily stared at me for a long time, studying my face before calmly saying, " Len, when you broke his nose, was it bleeding?"

" Yes ma'am."

" Rin and I just helped him up to a room for the night with that green-haired kid. His nose wasn't bloody."

GOD DAMN IT. NERO ALWAYS HAS TO FUCK THINGS UP.

Wait. Maybe I can cover this.

" That's because I cleaned it Lily-sama."

Nailed it.

Lily stared at me like I had grown an extra head. I could tell by the expression on her face she was torn between choking me out and breaking my _face _or cutting my body up into little pieces and barbecuing me.

Which honestly, I think I'd be a pretty kickass meal.

" I'll be back in the morning," she said backing out the door. " And when I come back, you will tell me the truth _Len. SO HELP ME GOD."_

The door slammed shut and I could only stare in awe.

I think she bought my story.

Feeling quite satisfied with myself, I laid back on my bed and drifted off to sleep. Don't get me wrong, my problems were still eating at my brain. But a guy's gotta get some good sleep in if he's gonna figure out what to do right?

* * *

><p>Rin POV:<p>

Lily had left me alone a while ago to "give me space". I'm pretty sure that meant beat the fuck out of Len. Honestly, I'd be up there too if I weren't so confused. Not to mention Mikuo _saw. _Normally, I wouldn't give rat's ass and a half what Mikuo saw, but he could tell Nero.

And hurting Nero was the last thing I wanted to do.

I groaned at all the problems this stupid party had brought on. Len kissing me, Mikuo and his purple hair, and my passed out boyfriend in a guest room upstairs. But mostly, Len kissing me. That damn maniac can't figure out what he wants! First he rejects me, then he gets all defensive when Nero tries to get close to me, and now he kisses me? Just who the fuck does he think he is?! And he has the nerve to say " He wants this too" like that's gonna make it better. Excuse me _bitch, _last time I check, _you rejected me._ Not to mention, when did I _ever _say I wanted that!

Newfound energy surging through me, I jumped up and looked at the clock. One. Everyone should be asleep if not in their rooms. This would be the perfect time to confront Len. Grinning mischievously to myself, I slipped on my robe and maneuvered my way down the hall, my hand braced against the wall until I came to Len's door. I felt for the knob and turned it gently, pushing the door open slightly. Light streamed through the crack and I quickly slipped into his room, closing the door softly behind me.

And there he was in all his stupid, mixed signal glory.

Now, I'm sure you think Len's one of those guys that falls asleep drooling, laying half way upside down on his bed.

You think correctly.

But tonight, as if he knew I was coming to beat his ass, he decided to fall asleep like angel. Blonde hair splayed out over the pillow, eyelashes gently fluttering against his cheeks like he'd wake up any second; it was almost like I was staring at a picture. It was almost beautiful in a way.

To bad I didn't give a flying fuck.

" **LEN!" **I slammed my hand down on his stomach and he shot up, gasping for air and looking around wildly.

" Rin! Dear _God_, what is your _deal!"_

" My deal! What's _your _deal!" I snapped. " Explain!"

" Explain wha-?! ..oh.." he said slowly. His cheeks flushed a slight pink and he avoided my gaze, the fury in his eyes dying down to a more reserved expression. " I don't...really know what to say."

" You can start by explaining why you did it," I said bitterly.

Len flinched at the tone in my voice, and as much I wished I didn't sound so harsh, I couldn't loosen up now. I had to make sure he understood I refused to take any bull from him.

" Well Len?"

He looked up at me with the most neutral expression I'd ever seen him wear and said calmly, " I don't know."

" You don't know."

" Yes, I believe I didn't stutter."

" Don't make me break your nose."

" Good, then you can have two boyfriends with a crooked nose."

I clenched my teeth and he smiled tightly, as if he forcing himself to. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

" Len-"

" What do you want from me?" I reopened my eyes just in time to see him close his again and turn over on his side. " I don't know why I did it, I just did it because I felt like it."

" Oh, so you'd kiss Neru if you felt like it?"

" That's different Rin, you know that," he muttered.

" I don't think it is," I sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to touch him. " I know you have a better explanation than ' I don't know'. "

" Maybe I do."

" Then why won't you tell me?" I frowned. " I deserve to know."

" Because I don't know what the explanation is, and if _I_ don't know, why should you?"

I remained silent for a moment before replying, " You're still jealous of Nero."

That got Len's attention. He shot up, glaring at me with radiant blue eyes that burned into me.

" I am _not _jealous of Nero. I have nothing to be jealous _of. _Did you see the guy tonight? He was a hot mess!"

" You came looking for me because you had some deluded fantasy about me and him being drunk. You found me, and to assure yourself that I was 'still yours' kissed me. It's the only logical explanation, since you won't tell me the truth."

" Logic?" len scoffed. " You sound like Teto."

" Well if you refuse to base conclusions off of logic, tell me why you did it."

" I dont _know!" _he exclaimed. " Gosh, does it really matter!"

" Yes, it does! Damn it Len, for someone who takes the time to answer letters from girls giving confessions and makes sure to smile to each of them everyday, you sure do act like an insensitive jerk to _me_!"

" I am not-"

" And you wanna know what's funnier? You're doing all this-" I paused and lowered my voice. " You're doing all this, and you still act like you don't know why. You get all protective and jealous and act like you own me. And yet, you don't want to admit you love me more than just as a sister."

Len's eyes widened a fraction and he seemed frozen, as if unable to understand what I just said. He lowered his eyes and whispered something about Miku, but my heart was pounding too loudly in my ears to hear.

" You said you didn't know how you feel, but didn't kissing me help you figure it out even a little?" I whispered. " So why don't you know?"

Len sat still, his eyes hidden by his bangs as he stared heavily at his bed. He then stood up and moved to the door, his hand on the knob. I stood slowly and moved to the door, prepared to leave when he put a hand on my shoulder.

" Rin... I don't know if I want to know," he said slowly. " Maybe that's why I..."

Just as Len looked up I averted my gaze, unable to look him in the face. Why should I? It would only haunt my dreams with his kiss for nights to come.

" Goodnight Len," I said stonily. " And make sure Mikuo doesn't breathe a word of this to Nero. Or to anyone for that matter. Okay?"

"...Okay. Goodnight Rin."

The moment I stepped out, the light in his room flicked out, and I stood in complete darkness. The soft toll of the grandfather clock told it was two. It didn't feel like an hour had passed, but I guess it had. I sighed and made my way back to my room, my mind no less relieved than before.

* * *

><p><strong>~The Next Morning~<strong>

The wreckage was worse than I thought. _Way worse. _Food was scattered all over the floor, the chandelier and other really _fucking expensive_ things were covered in toilet paper and confetti. And the pool.

Dear God, the pool.

" Ah, the end result of Lily's bomb as fuck extravaganza!" my cousin exclaimed. " If I weren't the one cleaning it, I'd say it's beautiful. Ah, what the hell, it's _still _beautiful."

To be honest, I was not in the mood for Lily's "YOLO" attitude. I only rolled my eyes and grabbed a broom, beginning to sweep all the paper and whatever else was littering the floor into a pile.

" Aww, Rinny, don't be so eager!" Lily said. " At least wait until your sweet little friends get here to help."

" I'd rather not."

" Come on~!"

" Lily, shut-" I closed my mouth as Len descended the stairs. His expression was passive as he surveyed the damage, his eyes scanning over me and Lily.

" Well damn, I barely remember half this crap being at the party last night," he said.

" And _that's _how you know you had a bomb party!" Lily said proudly. " Now, where're your little friends?"

" Lily, it's nine AM, no one is gonna be here until at _least-"_

" RINNY BOO!"

"...Well no one but Teto."

Even though I'd heard Teto, she wasn't visible. Or thought she wasn't, since she was hiding behind Miku. The pinkette peeked out from behind her, her face hidden behind sunglasses and the collar of a trench coat.

" Tell me, _is Mikuo here yet_," she whispered. " Because if he is, Miku-"

" Teto, having me here will not stop Mikuo," Miku sighed. " I don't have any influence on him."

" Besides Teto," Len said descending the stairs. " I'm pretty sure Mikuo won't be showing up today."

At that, his scanned over to me and lingered a moment before refocusing on Teto. He smirked. " But I can always call-"

" NO!" Teto cleared her throat. " Uh, no, that'll be fine. The longer Mikuo-chan stays at washing it, the better."

" Well, well, " Lily smiled. " Since we have a formidable party now, we can start dishing out tasks."

" Teto, you can get the kitchen," I said. " Since Mikuo went berserk in _there_ first."

" Me, Nero, and Gumo will take the outdoor pool," Len said preparing to go back upstairs.

" But Gumo and Nero are going to be far too sick this morning," Miku said quickly. " Since they were so..."

" Oh please," Len scoffed. " I _swear _I heard them both yelling about what they were gonna watch on tv. They're beyond fine."

" But-"

" Don't worry, I won't hurt Nero," Len said, his voice growing fainter. " I'm over it."

Miku looked slightly surprised for a moment before turning to me and Lily. " So where should I go?"

" Um, I guess you can help me right here in the foyer," I said slowly.

" What?!" Teto shrieked. " I've gotta handle the kitchen _myself?_ That huge ass kitchen?!"

" Well maybe next time you won't go dying a psychopath's hair pink," I smirked. " So I guess you better hope everyone else shows up."

Teto let out a dramatic sigh and stomped off in the direction of the kitchen.

" Here, I'll help Pinkie in there," Lily said handing the broom to Miku. " Have fun kids."

Just as she left, I heard the sound of Gumo's complaining descend the stairs. Len was first, his gaze strictly intent on the ground he was walking on. The three boyscame closer to our direction, Miku scolding Gumo for trying to fake a hangover when Nero appeared fine. My eyes were trained on Len, and as if he could feel my eyes on him, he glanced up for a split second before returning to study the ground. Out the corner of my eye I could see Miku watching Len and I intently as he brushed past the both of us.

" Rin!" Nero bounded up to me and pulled into a breathtaking hug. And by breathtaking, I mean he was hugging me as tight as humanly _possible, _but also gently, as if trying to hold back from hugging me as tight a _he _possibly could. " I'm _so, so, so sorry."_

" What for?"

" For getting so...wasted," Nero said. His cheeks flamed a bright red as he continued. " I mean, I barely remember being with you."

Ignoring the small sound Len made, I kissed his cheek, my own warming slightly at his earlier statement.

" It's fine Nero, " I smiled. " We've got today, since you seem fine."

" _Fine?!" _Gumo burst. " Pfft, you should've seen the vomit this guy spewed in the bathroom last night. Dude-"

" Gumo," Miku said quickly. " Save it for Twitter."

" Like you should talk!" Nero said over my shoulder. " At least _I _made it to the bathroom."

Len froze and mechanically turned his head to the two. " What's that supposed to mean."

Gumo laughed nervously. " W-well...funny story.."

" Gumo. _What the **FUCK** is that supposed to mean."_

" I cleaned it up! Swear!" Gumo said quickly. " No sweat!"

" You're lying."

" How'd you know."

Len glared at Nero and pointed to the back door. " Outside Megpoid. NOW."

Gumo hung his head and obeyed, walking off like puppy with his tail between his legs.

" I guess that's my cue too," Nero kissed my forehead and followed them both.

I could already feel the questions Miku was going to fire at me. We swept in silence for a few moments. At first, I'd thought she was waiting for Nero to get out of earshot. But now the suspense was killing me.

"Len seems different hm?" she said calmly.

" Y-yeah.."

There was a long silence before I burst out," Len kissed me!"

" What?"

" What?"

" What did you say? Just now."

" I didn't say anything."

Miku raised her eyebrows delicately, obviously not buying what I was selling. I sighed and turned my back to her, busying myself with the pile of trash I was sweeping.

" I said...Len kissed me..."

There was a brief silence. " Yesterday?"

I nodded.

" Oh _Rin-_"

" I had no choice!" I exclaimed. " He was practically on me!"

" Now, as much of a flirt Len is, I _know _that isn't true," Miku said. " But...why'd he do it."

" Claims he doesn't know," I said bitterly.

Miku was silent for a moment before saying softly, " In Len's defense, I don't think he does."

I paused and whipped around. " You're on _his _side?!"

" No! No! I'm just...Len's come to me too," said Miku. " He's really...confused. And freaked. Don't be too hard on him, it's still strange to him."

I leaned on my broom and stared at the ground. " What's so strange about love?"

Miku grinned and swept her trash into a dustpan, discarding the contents into a trash bag. " Nothing's strange about _love. _But _forbidden_ love...well, not exactly a fairy tale is it?"

" Yeah," I said slowly. " I guess not."

* * *

><p>Rei POV:<p>

I watched Rui as we walked down the sidewalk on our way to Akita Neru's house. I wasn't too surprised she knew where she lived; apparently, she and Neru talked often. Probably so she could get as much on Len as possible.

" Rei..Rei! Are you even listening?" my sister huffed.

" Absolutely not."

" Why! If we're going to get them, we _need _to-!"

I stopped and faced her, irritation evident on my face. " What's the point of screwing around with Rin and Len! It's not like they've ever done anything bad to _us."_

I glared at her on the last syllable, challenging her to say anything. Her expression then changed from shock to a twisted, horrific outrage.

" Rei," she said in a dangerously low voice. My blood ran cold as she stepped towards me, myself stepping back in turn. " Perhaps you've forgotten, why I _hate those twins. Why I __**hate Rin**_."

I didn't forget, how could I with all her constant plotting? It was a petty reason in my opinion. But I nodded to appease her, hoping my sudden obedience would stop her from going berserk in the middle of the street.

Her face relaxed, thankfully, but her eyes remained stone cold. " Then you are no longer allowed to question me. Understand?"

" Yes ma'am," I said slowly, moving out of her way. I watched as she made her way down the sidewalk and enter the gate to someone's house. I waited there at the gate, since I'd never been there before. It just seemed rude the way Rui did things. I saw her knock on the door and muster up a smile to the blonde woman who answered. Rui turned around and called for me.

Grimacing to myself, I plastered on a kind, but reserved smile and made my way to the front door.

" This is your twin brother Rui-chan? You look so much alike!" Neru's mother said.

" Thank you ma'am," I said. " Will Neru be joining us?"

" Oh, yes! I just called, she's probably on that ridiculous phone of hers," she said laughing to herself. " Would you like to come in?"

" We wouldn't want to intrude-" I started but Rui cut me off, agreeing happily. And just a few moments before she was about to have a tantrum in the streets.

Rui pulled me in, the shock of a new environment making my heart race. The smell of pastries wafted through air as we went to the living room. I looked around at the pictures on the wall. Some were of Neru of her mother, others of her and Nero, and then Nero and his father. Sitting on the fireplace was a picture of the entire family, but Nero and Neru didn't look too happy; both were glaring daggers at one another.

I tried to suppress a laugh, but it didn't go unnoticed by Neru's mother. " Do you like that picture Rei-kun? It's one of my favorites too. Back then Neru and Nero couldn't stand being in the same room, and now they're so close you wouldn't even know they felt that way. Funny how being siblings works right?"

" Yes ma'am," I said slowly, sitting on the couch. I glanced at Rui as she nibbled on one of the cookies from the tray in front of us. Her eyes darted around as if looking for someone.

" Please Rei-kun, call me Nagisa," she insisted. " Ah, Rui, are you looking for Nero?"

Wow, this woman doesn't miss anything. Rui smiled and nodded slightly,a slight blush warming her cheeks. Anyone would've believed it, but I knew her too well to know this couldn't be a front.

" Is he here?" she asked innocently.

" I believe he stayed the night at Len-kun's house," she said slowly. " You should get to see him when Neru comes down."

Nagisa winked at Rui, which caused me to believe they had this conversation before. Rui's face turned a deeper red and she smiled.

" Don't worry Nagisa-san, even if Nero and Rin-chan are together, I absolutely won't lose!" she said brightly.

" That's the spirit!" Nagisa agreed.

I could only stare at Rui in awe, keeping a smile on my face so Nagisa wouldn't think me strange. My sister, a true sociopath.

" Mooom, please God tell me you aren't bothering my friends," Neru called. She ran down the stairs, sharply turning into the room. " Because I'm sure Rui doesn't wanna hear your boring stories about- oh...hey Rei. I didn't expect you to be here.."

" Akita," I said nodded at her.

" Oh, I'm sorry," Rui said bashfully. " I didn't mean to impose too much, I'd just thought it'd be easier if we went over to Len's together."

Neru shook her head and smiled. " It's no problem Rui, none at all. I was just a little surprised is all. Should we hit it?"

" Oh, before you go, would you like to take Len-kun some cookies?" Nagisa-san asked. " I'm sure he'd like them."

Neru blushed slightly and nodded, averting her vision from our gaze as her mother went to go pack them up. I watched the normally eccentric, obsessive girl consistently check her phone as we waited. You know when she wasn't fawning over Len, she seemed kinda cool.

" Here you go Neru," her mother said. " Be safe, and bring Nero home this time hm?"

" Mom, I was not going to walk all the way back lugging Nero with me! He couldn't even stand on his own. It's no big deal, Gumo's sister didn't bring him back either!"

" You could've called, you two never leave without your phone," Nagisa protested.

" You would've been asleep," Neru sighed. " The cops busted up the party at one, and I had to catch a ride with Teto. Remember? You were fussing almost half the morning."

Hard to imagine Neru's mother fussing, but looking at her daughter, it suddenly seem not so hard to imagine.

" Okay, okay," Nagisa laughed. " Have fun, bring Nero back, and be safe okay?"

" Yeah, yeah Mom," Neru said. " Thanks for the cookies."

Just as we walked out, Neru's mom called, " Say hello to Mikuo-kun for me Neru!"

The blonde's face flamed and she slammed the door shut, quickly taking off down the pavement. Well that was weird.

" Come you guys, we've gotta get Mikuo! It's nearly eleven!" Neru cried.

Rui glanced at me and began to follow Neru down the sidewalk, and after a moment, I followed.

* * *

><p>Len POV:<p>

In the two hours we've been out here, we only _just_ finished cleaning the pool. After draining all the water out, we found a crap load of stuff sunken to the bottom. Half of it was shit we didn't even own. Like seriously, who the hell thought it'd be cute to toss a ukulele in my pool. So then we had to clean all the random objects out

And then the real work began.

Miku and Rin finished early, so they came to help us. Honestly, I never knew having a pool would be so much damn _work_. We normally have guys come clean it for us.

Let me tell you, those guys _work _for that money.

So we spent the morning scrubbing and scrubbing _and scrubbing. _I kinda kept to Gumo and Miku, not really wanting to be around Nero and Rin's excessive flirting.

" Wow Len, I'm surprised you're so chill about this," Gumo said.

Maybe it's because we were in a closed in space, but his voice echoed down here.

" Well it was _my _party," I said not looking up. " I should clean at least some of it."

" I'm talking about you not handing Nero's ass to him," Gumo said. " You've been acting kinda pissy about that lately. I'm suprised you aren't-"

" Gumo, chill," I said cutting him off.

" But-"

" _Gumo."_ I shot him a glare that shut him up for the next hour. Even so, his words seemed to have an effect on everyone. Miku wasn't criticizing Gumo anymore and Nero wasn't being disgustingly mushy. It was just quiet until Lily screamed, " Len! Do you guys want some drinks!"

" Nothing _you _want to serve," I called back.

" It's just lemonade!" Teto screamed. " I watched her make it and everything!"

I sighed and set down my broom.

" Everyone?"

Mumbles of agreement came from us all as we shuffled out of the pool and into the kitchen. I don't know what Lily and Teto have been doing all this time, but I'm pretty sure the kitchen was even messier than before.

" We managed to clean out the oven, pantry, cabinets, and even sweep the floor," Lily said proudly. " Not to mention make these flawless drinks for everyone. I'd say I'm a pretty great guardian. What do I get hm?"

" Thank you Lily," Rin said.

I gave her thumbs up as I swallowed down half my lemonade, fixing my eyes on Nero. Before you think I'm plotting his demise or anything, I'm not. I've been doing some thinking see? The chatter slowly resumed with Lily and Teto here, the atmosphere becoming more lively. Rin moved in closer to listen to Gumo and Teto's debate on whether or not Apple could improve their phones any more.

I'm pretty sure that debate answers itself.

Anyway, I saw this as my chance. I set my glass down and moved next to Nero, clearing my throat to get his attention. He glanced at me, a mildly surprised look on his face.

" Yeah Kagamine?"

Oh, this guy makes me wanna-okay, chill Len. You _have_ been being a dick lately. I took in a deep breath, turned and stared him straight in the eyes.

" I'm. Sorry."

Nero's eyes widened for a second before becoming blank again. " Sorry?"

" For...breaking your nose..."

And kissing your girlfriend. But you don't need to know that.

" Oh," Nero sounded slightly disappointed, assuming I wasn't hearing things. " That's cool I guess. Not like it hindered my life much.."

There was a silence and I took another breath before saying, " And..for being...overprotective. I guess."

Nero's full attention suddenly became mine as he finished his glass. I watched him playing around with the ice for a moment before continuing.

" It was...uncalled for and childish and selfish. And I'm. Sorry," I said slowly. God, this apologizing stuff is _hard._ " I didn't mean to come across...I was just...jealous. She-" I glanced over his shoulder and lowered my voice. " She's my baby sister, well, my twin. I don't exactly..want to hand her over...so easily. And after the incident a few years back, I guess I felt threatened. So I'm sorry."

I knew all too well that wasn't even the half of why I acted the way I did. But that was the best explanation I could offer to Nero. And even if what I was saying wasn't completely true, it's the thought right? I really _do _feel sorry.

Nero hadn't said a word, as if he was going over what I just said in deep thought. The others seemingly hadn't noticed what was going on, thankfully.

" I'm sorry too. For not understanding."

Woah.

What. I shouldn't be getting an apology here. _Did not _see this coming.

" I should've seen-no, understood- how much you valued you and Rin's relationship," Nero said softly. " Especially after the incident. I was being selfish too."

" Nero.."

He turned to face me, complete regret in his eyes. It kinda made me feel guilty for still not knowing exactly what I was apologizing for.

" And I'm sorry for accusing you of having feelings for Rin. Like...unnatural feelings."

I blinked in surprise, my heart freezing as I instantly thought of Mikuo. Dear God, he knows. But he wouldn't be apologizing if he knew right? Unless it was test or some shit.

" What do you mean?" I asked slowly.

" Back during the cultural festival," Nero said. "When I bailed on the play and you had to play my part and I.." he groaned and put his head into his hands. " Gosh, I can't _believe_ I accused you of that man. It was really my fault, that you had to play my part. But I was just so mad with all that stuff you were pulling and the way you were acting, I just felt like..like you did it on purpose to get to me. Or to prove a point, and I just.."

I patted his back, the memory coming back to me. Of course. The cultural festival. The play. _Not _last night. His words brought back memories of last night. My heart ached at the resentment I'd heard in Mikuo's voice.

_" It's fucking disgusting."_

" I get it. It's fine," I said.

Nero looked up, a sliver of hope shining in his eyes. This must've really been eating at him. " Really?"

" Really," I grinned and held out my hand. " We good?"

Nero looked at my hand for a bit before grasping it warmly and smiling back. " We're great."

* * *

><p>Mikuo POV:<p>

Damn that french bread obsessed moron. I spent three hours trying to wash this crap out and it's not _coming out_. It just got lighter! I groaned at the thought of showing up to school Monday with bubblegum pink hair. I'm sure everyone saw it at the party when I was on a rampage for Teto, but I'd be willing to bet half of them were far too drunk to remember.

But even though this was THE BIGGEST THING SINCE JESUS, I couldn't keep it on my mind. It seemed the only thought that kept replaying in my head was last night. Len and Rin. Mostly Len. I felt a little guilty at the things I said; looking back, I could tell Len could've explained if I would've just listened. But what _else _was I supposed to do? I just caught my best friend kissing his twin sister!

" Mikuo-kun? Are you okay?" Rui asked.

I glanced at her, the knowledge of it eating at my brain.

" I don't know," I whispered.

Up ahead, Neru and Rei were arguing about something. Knowing Neru it was probably irrelevant.

" If it'll help, I'll listen to you," Rui said softly.

I paused, hesitant with telling Rui this. It was eating at my mind, but did I really want to tell her. Along with _that _image, I remembered Len. Len's voice when he asked me to keep it secret. But then again..maybe he just meant from Nero. After all, it would shock Nero most. Hurt him the most. So..there couldn't be any _real _harm in telling Rui..right?

" It's about...Len," I said slowly.

Rui nodded, her expression growing slightly worried, but I noticed her entire demeanor perk up. " Is he okay?"

" Last night..I saw him..and Rin," I grimaced as I tried to not burst the words out. Rei and Neru couldn't possibly be as trustworthy as Rui. Rui, who's known the Kagamines their entire lives. Rui, who never was mean or disrespectful to anyone.

" Well of course Mikuo-kun," Rui said smiling a bit. " They're twins. They live together."

I shook my head quickly and met her eyes. She seemed slightly amused, yet intrigued, as if she knew that wasn't all there was to it.

" Mikuo-kun," she said slowly. Her expression lost it's humor and became concerned. " You're getting quite pale; are you feeling well?"

I nodded, took a deep breath, lowering my voice to a nearly inaudible whisper. " Rui."

" Yes?"

" I saw Len and Rin together. I saw Len kiss her."

* * *

><p>Stupid, <em>stupid, <em>_**stupid!**_ Here I thought telling someone would lift the burden off me. But _no, _I feel even more anxious than before. Rei knocked on the door of the Kagamine's household and it was immediately answered by...

Everyone froze.

**KASANE.**

" You _useless, low down, good for nothing son of a __**BITCH**_," I yelled and launched myself at Teto, dragging her to the floor in a wrestling battle to the death. " WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU, YOU'LL WISH I HAD FOUND YOU LAST NIGHT!"

" Come at me bro!" Teto laughed. " I regret _nothing! NOTHING!"_

" Come on guys, we have bigger things to worry- ...Mikuo?"

My blood ran cold at the realization that Len was present, moreso at the fact that now, four people knew about him and Rin. Slowly and mechanically, I got up off of Teto and moved back, avoiding Len's gaze.

Nero walked into the area, which made the situation even worse. I looked up and saw his expression, seemingly content, almost happy. Like he just saw Rin in a bikini or something.

Hmph. Not much to see there. Guy must be easy to please.

" Good, everyone, we've still got most of the yard to clean and around the pool," he said. " Rui, Neru, you two can be in the kitchen with Lily and Teto. Rei, Mikuo, outside with the rest of us."

Out the corner of my eye I saw Neru elbow Rui, who's was face was a beacon of scarlet. Whatever _that_ was about. I began to follow Rei and Nero out the backdoor when I was suddenly jerked back.

" Who the fu-"

" Shut it Leek Head," Len whispered. " I just want..to talk."

I kept quiet until he let go of my shirt and looked him dead in the eyes. " What is there to talk about. Really Len. I'm sure everything was said last night."

" It was," Len said with downcast eyes. " But you know just as well as I do that _that part_ wasn't important."

" What're you talking about," I said lowering my voice.

" Us," Len whispered back. " Me and you. How this affects our friendship."

My eyes widened slightly. " Len, you honestly think-"

" I just need to know," Len eyes suddenly became vulnerable, needy, as if my answer would change everything. Maybe it would. He stopped walking and faced me, arms outspread as if he were beckoning me to him. " What do you see in me right now."

I stopped and stared at him like he'd gone crazy. I almost would've cracked a joke if he hadn't looked so serious. With an exasperated sigh, I replied, " I see a cocky, arrogant bastard of a soccer player who's overprotective of his sister and unreasonable sometimes. I see a guy who's at the top of his class, but can't even figure out how to play hang man without giving away the word. I see my...best friend...who almost always stays after school until I finish baseball just so he can pick on me for not running the diamond fast enough."

Len nodded when I stopped. " Go on."

" I see Neru's obsessive crush, and the guy who got his first kiss from an international celebrity. I see a blonde who's going to be in high school next year and, hopefully, will have his shit together. I see.." I paused and looked him straight in the eyes, " I see a guy who kissed his twin sister last night."

" But even though you saw all that," Len pressed, " I'm still your best friend."

"...You are."

A dizzying weight lifted off my shoulders but not by much. My vision blurred slight as Len put his arms down, a slight smile growing on his face. A cold, slimy feeling stirred in the bottom of my stomach.

" Mikuo...I don't know how to... I can't ask you to pretend it never happened or forget it, because I can't do that myself," he said. " But...can I ask that it doesn't change your view of me?"

I stalked up to him and punched him roughly in the chest. " You conceited idiot, you could push me into traffic and it wouldn't change my view of you."

Len grinned. " Thank you Mikuo. You're a real-"

" Yeah, thanks," I said quickly. " But um...Len? I...I'd like to say sorry."

God please let this get rid of that feeling. I felt myself steadily getting more nauseous as I thought of what I was going to say. I've gotta tell Len.

" What for?" he asked.

" For all those things I said last night," I said slowly. That's not what I wanted to say. " I shouldn't have been so...you didn't deserve that. I was just shocked and confused and I didn't know what to do. I want you to know that I didn't really mean any of it. I swear."

Len smiled again and put a hand on my shoulder. " Of course Mikuo. I got it man. Now-"

" Wait! I'm not...done," I managed to say. Come Mikuo, you've got this. "I..."

" Yeah?"

Tell him. Come on. Tell him Rui knows.

" I'll keep your secret. No one will know but us."

God damn it. Len's face fell into relief as he pulled me in a for a hug. I felt the blood drain out of my face as he did so, the queasy feeling in my stomach worsening. He let go and stepped back, his cheeks slightly red.

" Um, thanks Mikuo," he said smiling shyly. " You're...you're a great friend."

I'm in so deep now.

" No problem. You're secret is safe with me."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>DUN DUN DUNNN. Dear God, our poor Mikuo's gonna have some really high stress levels at this rate. On the plus side, Len and Nero are bros again :D Though Nero broke the Bro Code on more levels than one. Or so I've heard. But anyway, I think this is longest chapter I've written EVER (Over 8,000 words~). And quite possibly the fastest I've ever updated too!

Also, excuse the adorable bromance between Len and Mikuo. They're quite close you see :3

Review/Comment, Alert, Favorite everyone!

Or Rui's gonna come after YOU next~


	19. True Colors

**Chapter 19**: True Colors

* * *

><p>Len POV:<p>

* * *

><p>" ALL HAIL RAKUJAN MIDDLE SCHOOL'S SOCCER TEAM!"<p>

" ALL HAIL! BOW BEFORE US!"

" Len, pipe down, you'll get in trouble!" Rin hissed.

And somewhere down the hall, we heard yelling and whistling.

" Too late for that Rinny!" I moved to the desk and tore off my uniform, revealing the oh so glorious and sacred, soccer uniform underneath.

In case you haven't noticed, I am _so **pumped** for my last soccer season in middle school!_ I have a legacy to leave behind; I have to give my best performance yet! And that means winning regionals this year baby!

" TO THE TEAM GUMO! WE SHALL PARADE THE SCHOOL IN OUR GLORY!"

" Huzzah captain! HUZZAH!"

" HUZZAH!"

I took off down the hall, and although my eagerness for the season to start played a part in my ridiculous hyperactivity, there were a slough of other reasons too.

As you already know, things with Nero and Mikuo are straight again; couldn't be better. Though I absolutely refuse to lose to that cell phone addicted punk. I'll lay low for a bit, and then, as soon as we get to high school, I'll take action and rescue my beautiful little sister form the clutches of Nero.

But we're still bros, so it should be all good. This does _not _violate the Bro Code, I swear.

Next, is high school, itself. Sure, we've gotta take those God forsaken entrance exams, but hello, HIGH SCHOOL! This is gonna be the best three years of my _life. _High school is basically freedom! Have you seen the movies? The singing, the dancing, the drama? Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if we broke into song right at the entrance ceremony.

Lastly, me and the guys have a plan. A plan to boost ourselves to the A-list of high school. The crest of popularity! WE WILL BE THE CHOCOLATE SYRUP OF THE VANILLA ICE CREAM OF THAT SCHOOL DAMN IT.

" Captain!" My teammates rushed at me, holding a chair draped in what I assumed was part of the red curtain from the auditorium.

Nothing but the best for the king.

" Lift me away into the sunset!" I yelled as I sat in my throne.

" Captain, it's only twelve," Gumo said.

" Then lift me away into the noonday sun!"

Life is only going to go uphill from here dude.

* * *

><p>Rui POV:<p>

While walking past the insane procession of our pig-headed soccer team, Nero abruptly stopped talking to Neru and I, and flew at Rin. I would've sworn she didn't even see him, which is odd since we were in her direct line of vision. Though, considering Len was the gilded centerpiece of that nonsense parading down the halls, I can understand her attention being preoccupied.

" Rin, my love, I've missed you so, _sooo_ _much," _he cooed. Nero pressed his cheek against Rin's, squishing their faces together in what I assume was supposed to be adorable. Apparently all the passers-by thought so. Me? That was the most disgusting display of affection I'd ever seen in my life.

" N-nero, c-can't...breathe..." Rin rasped.

Oh if only he would squeeze tighter.

Neru nudged me, and I saw concern etched across her face as she mouthed, " Are you okay?"

I nodded, realizing that I may have been scowling and hoping it wasn't so. She smiled and patted my shoulder before berating her brother.

" Nero! If you keep hugging Rin like that, we'll never finish our lunch before the period is over!" she snapped.

Nero glared at her and spat back, " Not _all _of us are completely useless at making our own lunches _NERU."_

" I can to make a lunch! I've done it plenty of times for both you and Len!" she huffed.

" Oh, and tell me again, why did he just so happen to go to the hospital that day?"

" ...Well you're just a regular dick aren't you Nero."

I faked a small giggle, even though I found their spat fests to be the most childish and annoying things in the world. Honestly, one of these days I was going to have to teach Neru how to keep her brother on a leash.

I followed our group into Rin's classroom, looking around for one of the closer friends of Nero girlfriend. The information Mikuo had given me only a few days ago writhed in my mind, not settling down at all as if it were screaming for me to do something with it. And oh boy was I planning to.

I just needed a little more time and evidence.

" Rui, where's your brother?" Rin suddenly asked. " You two always eat together don't you?"

" I told him, he could eat with Len and Mikuo-kun today," I lied. " I figured he'd be bored just hanging around his sister all the time."

" Are you kidding?" Neru exclaimed. " Rei practically worships the ground you walk on. I swear if he could purify anything Rui touched, he would."

Rin and Nero laughed at her exaggeration, but it wasn't any less than true. Rei adored me, he'd do next to anything for his older sister. If I said jump off a bridge, he say " Which one?". There was never a question of Rei's loyalty to me.

Except when it came to the Kagamines.

" I wouldn't say that Neru-chan," I said sweetly. " Rei is just a little protective is all."

Neru shrugged and muttered, " If you say so", and left, heading towards the cafeteria to buy her lunch. It was slightly unsettling that she picked up on how Rei acts around me though. I'd definitely have to watch myself around her.

" So Rin," I said. " How're things?"

Rin smiled slightly. " What do you mean?"

" Well, Neru told me that you and Len had seemed a bit...upset with one another lately," I said innocently. " Rei and I were really concerned. Are you alright?"

" Of course!" she said quickly. A little too quickly, though it went right under Nero's nose. " We're fine Rui, thanks for worrying."

I nodded and resumed eating my bento, purposefully excluding myself from their conversation to sort my thoughts. Len kissed Rin. That definitely had to be true. The Hatsune kid was way to stressed to have been kidding. Not to mention there was no reason for him to tell a lie like that at all.

Of course, knowing this, I could manipulate the situation all sorts of ways. But not the situation I want. I could only get more information from Len and Miku, and they're bound to not say anything, especially if Rei steps up to the plate.

I grew slightly more irritated as I saw how little options I had. I shot up straight, my eyes growing wide as I realized the obvious solution.

" Rui?" Nero asked. " Are you okay?"

" Yeah," I said slowly. " I just remembered something.."

* * *

><p>Rei POV:<p>

Rui told me to go look for Len and try to weasel information out of him about their so called kiss. Personally, I don't think they did; maybe Rui just misheard the Hatsune kid. Regardless, Len is parading around the school and Hatsune is obsessing in the bathroom over his pink hair. By time I would even manage to catch up with Len, lunch would be over. And-

" Rei?"

Oh gosh, Miku. " ...Hey...Miku. What're you doing here?"

She glanced around as if someone might be listening and asked, " I could ask the same of you. Don't you normally eat with your sister?"

" I do, but ah..today we decided to...switch it up a bit," I said nervously.

Miku raised a delicate eyebrow as if she didn't believe me and nodded. " So..you'll be eating lunch alone?"

" I wasn't really planning on eating actually," I said. I paused for a moment and met her eyes, narrowing mine suspiciously before saying. " Where're _you _going hm?"

Miku blushed slightly. " Ah..well..."

" Come on Teal Tails, I'd prefer to know before we graduate," I smirked.

Her cheeks grew darker and she grabbed my hand, pulling me up the steps and pushing through the door onto the roof. I squinted against the sunlight and continued walking as Miku pulled me along.

" You can't tell anyone about where I'm about to take you alright?" she said.

" Sure, sure."

And there it was. Miku stopped and let go of my hand. Her expression was passive, but her eyes glittered with unspoken anxiety, as if where we were would change my opinion of her. I don't see why it would though. It was a small garden, belonging to the gardening club of course. I never knew they had one up here though, I'd only ever known about the one near the gym and soccer field.

" I eat lunch here," she said simply, walking over and sitting on the bench nestled comfortably among the shrubbery. Drawn more to Miku than the garden itself, I decided to sit next to her.

" You eat alone?" I asked. " Why not with everyone else?"

" Well, we only just recently just became friends again," she said unwrapping her bento. " Although everyone treats me warmly, I...I'm still not sure if they actually..."

She trailed off and pressed one of those weird octopus sausages in her mouth. Never thought she'd be the type to eat those. But when she said that, a pang of guilt hit my stomach. Everyone's coldness towards Miku for the past few years..gosh, if I could take it back I would.

" Well..." I began, my cheeks beginning to warm up themselves, " If you don't mind...I'll come here with you."

My heart pounded as she sat in silence, steadily eating bits of her bento as if she were deeply thinking about what I said.

" N-nevermind, it was just a-"

" Here." My vision was suddenly blocked by her chopsticks holding up an omelette. " Try it."

" H-huh?!" I stammered. " B-but-"

" If you're going to go to the trouble of eating with me, I should at least make you a bento, especially if you don't bring one yourself!" she stammered. Her cheeks were flaming red now, and to be honest, I probably didn't look any better. She glanced away shyly before adding, " Besides...how will I know what kinds of food you like if you don't try it first?"

After a moment of contemplating whether or not I should tell her she could've asked, I decided against it and slowly opened my mouth. Miku stabbed my tongue putting it in, but I fought back the yelp of pain. But even through that, the sweetness of the omelette came through.

" W-well?" she asked softly.

"...It's good Greenie," I said hesitantly.

At that moment, looking at Miku was the worst mistake I'd ever made. Right then, her face exploded into the brightest smile, every aspect of her glowing when she did. I felt my face burn even more (if that was possible) as I watched her lips form words that I didn't even hear. Dear God, please tell me I'm not living some crappy shoujo anime.

Because I think I just fell for Miku. Just a little.

Suddenly, my phone beeped and I tore my eyes from Miku -quite reluctantly I might add- to look at the screen. Ah, Rui. Of course.

" What is it?" she asked.

" Just Rui," I said slowly, a cold feeling hitting my gut as I read it.

" Does she want you back?"

" Not..exactly," I said. I was silent for a moment, contemplating what I should do.

Of course, Len going on his little royal procession around school would've circled around back to Rui. And guess who wasn't with _him. _I was up here, catching feelings for a girl I haven't seen since elementary school. If I went back to Rui without something...

" Rei? Are you alright?" she asked. " If you have to leave it's oka-"

"Miku...if I said...I knew something bad about Rin and Len, what would you do?" I said softly.

God, please don't let this cause a bunch of unnecessary problems. Miku remained silent for a few minutes before saying, " It'd depend on what that was."

"...Rui said that Rin and Len kissed."

Miku slapped a hand over my mouth, her eyes burning with energy.

" Rei, you've got to keep it secret," she whispered. " The only reason I'm not denying it because Rui-chan wouldn't lie about something like that. She cares about Len and Rin too much. How does she know?"

I shrugged and Miku slowly removed her hand. I told her that I didn't know, and that maybe Rui happened to see them. Thankfully, Miku was too preoccupied with the fact that others knew than the fact that Rui and I weren't there at all. But truthfully, I had no idea where Rui got her info from.

" Miku, I'm not going to tell," I said. " I swear."

She looked at me for a few seconds, her expression tense until she relaxed and smiled. I wasn't lying! I'd never lie to Miku, she was far too kind a person to _completely_ lie to. But..I'm not exactly saying that Rui _won't_ find a way to get information out of me anyway.

* * *

><p>Rui POV:<p>

The entire day went by without a hitch. Everyone seemed perfectly fine in the little utopia of friendship and middle school "issues". What a shame I was about to ruin that for them.

I stayed after school, loitering around for baseball to get out, glad that Len and his animals he called a team were out partying at some family restaurant. My plan would be able to go along perfectly.

" Oh, Mikuo!" I called and ran over to him, trying not to get to close in case any dirt on him rubbed off. " Done with practice."

" Yeah actually," he said running a hand through his hair. It was slowly turning back to it's natural teal color, but not without a fight from th vibrant magenta still struggling there. " Are you alone? Where's Rei?"

" I don't know," I said. " I think he's staying a little longer with Miku for music club."

" Oh...well, I'll walk you home if that's okay," he said. " Would Rei be too worried?"

" Oh no," I smiled. " I think Rei would be most grateful in fact."

And so, we began walking home. Most of the way, Mikuo rambled on about baseball, and by time we were halfway to my house, it was annoying the living hell out of me.

" Mikuo-kun," I broke in the middle of his praise of some American team. " Um, you know that thing you told me about Rin-chan and Len-kun?"

Mikuo looked confused before paling and replying, " Yeah...you haven't told anyone have you?"

" Well, no...not yet."

Mikuo and stared at me with the most serious expression I'd ever seen him wear. " Stop kidding around Rui. You aren't going to are you?"

I smiled sweetly and replied, " That all depends on you Mikuo-kun."

" I'm not following."

" Well you see," I said walking closer to him. " There's a few things I'd like you to do for me. Little things really. Do them and I won't tell."

" If they're little things, why're you threatening me!" he cried.

" Because I know you won't do them if I just ask," I pouted.

" Well what are they? Come on!" he said.

" I want you to sabotage Len," I said. " On his first game Friday."

Mikuo stared at me like I'd just admitted to murder. " Why the hell would you want me to do that?! Why can't you do your own dirty work!"

" I'll take that into consideration when I decide I don't like to watch people suffer," I smiled.

" You're a real sadist aren't you," Mikuo growled. " What, I bet your brother is in on this too isn't he?!"

" Well, Rei still doesn't quite understand our motives, but he never questions me."

" You're sick using your own brother like that," Mikuo growled. He whipped out his cell phone and glared dangerously at me. " I refuse to do it. Go ahead and tell, I'll just explain to Len that I told you, and you did it. He's my best friend, he'll understand."

" Oh really?" I smirked. " Then wouldn't you be breaking your promise to him, that you wouldn't tell anyone?"

" I made that promise_ after_ I told you."

" Even so. Whether you made the promise before or after is irrelevant in this kind of situation," I said calmly. " You know what Len's going to think? He's going to think you're not as trustworthy a friend as he thought you were. Honestly, would you trust someone you knew would tell your secret if you didn't make them swear not to?"

I smiled broadly at his conflicted expression; anger, anxiety, and best of all, fear, coming on stage for an appearance.

"...G-go ahead and tell Len Rui," he stammered. I suppressed a blow of fury at the look of determination that had stolen every other emotion on his face. " Len and I have a much stronger friendship than that, and I believe in _it_ way more than you believe _you_ can manipulate me. And I know he'll forgive me. He may not trust me, but he'll forgive me, and I wouldn't ask for any more than that."

Do not explode Rui. Keep calm. Mikuo walked past me without another word, leaving me standing on the sidewalk in silence. Slowly, I smiled and continued my way home.

" Oh Mikuo...surely you wouldn't so ignorant as to not think I had a Plan B right?"

* * *

><p>Len POV:<p>

" COME ON GUYS, WE'RE ABOUT TO BREAK A RESTAURANT RECORD HERE! ONE MORE PARFAIT!"

" Captain!" Akaito complained. " You've got to watch your health for the game Friday! You'll be completely out of it you don't quit!"

" Oh don't be such a priss!" I laughed. " One more parfait! Come on team, join me!"

" ONE MORE PARFAIT! ONE MORE PARFAIT!"

" We are so going to lose Friday.."

" Oh! Captain! Gumo's on his tenth slice of cake! Should we go for eleven?"

" NO!" Akaito yelled. " We have a _match!"_

" Dont be so _uptight_ Akaito!" I grinned. " Come on guys! LET'S GO GU-MO! NUM-BER ELEVEN!"

" LET'S GO GU-MO! NUM-BER ELEVEN!"

Akaito groaned and buried his face in his hands." Our team is so finished."

" See! Thash why you aren' ca'tain 'kaito!" Gumo said through a mouthful of cake. " You're too strict!"

" If we didn't have someone to be serious, we'd be the worst team in Japan!" Akaito snapped.

" Oh yeah, Akaito, " I said. " Who is supposed to be paying for all this?"

" I'll be damned if our _**rich, irresponsible captain didn't pay for it**,"_ Akaito growled and glared dangerously at me, his eyes glittering with malice.

" Alright! Alright! I was joking! Joking! We should be done anyway," I said quickly.

" Thank God," he sighed.

" After parfait number fifteen! ALTOGETHER NOW! LET'S GO PAR-FAIT NUMBER FIF-TEEN!"

" LET'S GO PAR-FAIT NUMBER FIF-TEEN!"

" And CAKE NUMBER TWELVE!" GUmo chimed in. " LET'S GO GU-MO, NUM-BER TWELVE!"

" LET'S GO GU-MO NUM-BER TWELVE!"

**" CAPTAIN!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong> Sorry it's such a short chapter, but dear God you guys, Rui is starting to take over! **What will she do? How will she do it? Will some thing spark between Rei and Miku? Will Len and Gumo ever stop eating?! Will the pink dye **_**ever**_** come out Mikuo's hair?! **Find out next chapter!

Also, I've started a new story!_**Romeo and Cinderella**_, and you all should go read it right away! *shamelessly promoting*

Anyway, **Favorite, Alert, and Review!**

Or Rui will concot her Plan B on you hm?


	20. Japanese Lunch Time Rush!

**Chapter 20**: Japanese Lunch Time Rush!

* * *

><p>Len POV:<p>

* * *

><p>" Riiin, this isn't fair!" I whined. " Why does <em>Nero <em>get to taste your cooking and I don't!"

" Because Nero is my boyfriend! You're my brother!" she said hastily. " Now move before the rice boils over!"

I pouted and stepped aside, watching her closely as she moved it off the burner. She said that, but her cheeks were slowly turning pink. Oh Rin. Rinny, Rin, Rinnian, Rinny, Rin. Surely you can't possibly pull the whole, " You're my brother, it isn't right" thing now can you?

" Well what if Nero doesn't like it?" I asked. " What if in the end, he's a real jerk and he hates your cooking and says, ' Ah, I'm sorry Rin. I really liked you until I tasted your crap cooking. I like girls who make five star gourmet food'? Then you'd come crying to me who'll say ' Oh my adorable little Rin, I could never hate your food, because I love you and your bad cooking unconditionally' !"

" Is that really any better?" she replied. " Both of you are criticizing my cooking!"

" It _is _better! I'm not being a dick head about it!" I interjected. " I said I love you before I said it, see?"

Rin rolled her eyes and went back to preparing them bento, spooning equal amounts of rice into each container.

" If you want a bento so bad, go to the convenience store and get one," she said.

" Now you know those come with the awful sushi that's guaranteed to give you mass diarrhea," I pouted. " I have a game Friday! Besides, it's gotta have special food made with my cute little sister's love!"

" Then just grab a container and put the food in yourself. There should be enough left over."

" No!" I whined. " You have to put it in _for _me!"

" Jeez, why're you such a baby! Are you sure you're older?" she snapped.

" Well, I know where the birth certificates are if you need the proof," I said simply. " And the reports cards, where mine is always better than yours, and the tro-"

I shut my mouth immediately and looked away before Rin could meet my eyes.

" Tro? Were you about to say trophies?"

" Now why would I say trophies?" I laughed nervously. " I was so gonna say Trojan Horse."

" You're lying!"

" If you think I'm lying, you are obviously blind to my extreme love of horses!"

" You're terrified of horses!"

" Am not!"

" Are so!"

I slammed my hands on the counter and glared at her. " You missy, are getting more and more out of control every day."

" Say the guy who paraded through school Monday and nearly got the entire soccer team suspended," Rin scoffed.

" That wasn't being out of control, that was exercising our athletic _right!"_

" I bet things would've been fine if you guys hadn't decided you needed to 'exercise your athletic right' while the girls' PE class was changing," Rin muttered.

" Oh yeah, I think Akaito mentioned something like that beforehand," I said slowly. " But hey, it's not like I didn't enjoy it."

Rin paused for a second and continued.

" Perverted onii-chan. Now you're really not getting any."

" Eh?! What did I-"

" GET _OUT_!"

Rin then threw me out and I landed quite uncomfortable on the floor. Jeez, what did _I _do! She's the one who wouldn't make me a bento in the first place!

" Master Len?"

" Ahh! Shizuki! What do I do, Rin won't make me a bento!" I complained. " It's not fair!"

My butler sighed and pushed up his glasses before saying, " Maybe Mistress Rin would make you a bento if you apologized."

" Apologize for needing to _eat_?!"

" Apologize for being rude," he said helping me up. " You must've said something to make her throw you out so viciously. You may want to think on it. Now hurry, the bus is coming for you both soon. You're visiting Sanjou High School today aren't you?"

" Oh yeah! I forgot!" I said. " Rin! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!"

" Shut up stupid! I can handle myself!"

" Man, you try to be helpful," I muttered. " I'll see you later Shizuki. I'll tell you all about how I became emperor of the high school soccer team later."

" Good bye Master- wait, what?"

Just I walked out the house, the pulled up. Normally, Mikuo would lean his entire body out the window and wave at me. But no one did. Curious, I put aside the food drama with Rin and stalked up to the bus, boarding it and looking around for Mikuo. I heard the bus doors close and quickly checked to make sure Rin got on, before commencing my search for Mikuo.

And there the little bastard was, slouched in his seat. _Avoiding me. _

" Excuse me _sir, _" I said yanking him up. " I expect to be waved at when I come out my damn house in the mornings!"

" Hm? Oh, sorry.."

I frowned and plopped down next to him, though the expression on his face told me he didn't exactly want me there. I ignored it (since I oh so graciously gave him his space yesterday), and began to pry. Pry like a fucking prying mantis.

" What's wrong?"

" Nothing."

" Liar! It's your hair isn't it. Dude, it's gonna come out."

" I know Len. It's not my hair."

" Is it the baseball team? I'm sure Oliver will keep those guys whipped buddy."

" It's not baseball."

" Are you sexually frustrated? Because if you are, Lily knows a guy with some-"

" LEN, it's _nothing_!" he snapped. " Piss off!"

I blinked in shock, unsure of what to say next. Mikuo _never _blew up. And more imortantly, _no one _ever blew up at _me. _I'm LEN MOTHERFUCKING KAGAMINE. Everyone _loves _me!

Dear God, I may have a mental break down.

Okay, deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out. Don't you dare cry, you are a _man. _

" Mikuo?" I said softly. " Hey, Mikuoo.."

He ignored me, staring intently out the window as if he were searching for something. I pouted and resisted the urge to shove him into the side of the bus. Damn that leek headed freak. Today is a _field trip _day. Not a fucking feels trip day. We are not gonna be sad, or mad, or angry, or frustrated, or gloomy, or melancholy, or depressed, or anything that gives someone a frowny face!

" Mikuo! You've got to cheer up!" I said. " Me, you, Nero, Gumo, and quite possibly Akaito if he's not on his period, are going to run that school! Show them that we are boss! Come onn!"

" Hey, Len," he muttered. " Can you do something for me?"

" YES! ANYTHING SO LONG AS YOU TALK TO ME!" I blurted.

And with the straightest face I'd ever seen him pull, he said plainly, " Sit out this season."

"...huh?"

" Don't play this season," he said again.

" But...why?" I asked laughing slightly. " It's my last season, I've _got _to play. I'm captain, my team is-"

" I know Len," he interrupted. " But you just _can't _play. Especially Friday. Please?"

" What, do you think I'm gonna _get hurt? _I can handle a fracture or something if that's-"

" Len, _listen," _he said irrtably. " You can't play. Just do that for me okay? Please?"

I stared at him, trying to figure out what he was hiding. Mikuo wouldn't suddenly tell me not to play; in fact, he's never missed one of my games! He'll be in the stands with giant posters and flags and his entire body painted with my name on it! Mikuo is my number one fan! Something was definitely up.

" I refuse!" I exclaimed. " Why would you want me to sit out though?"

Mikuo was silent for a minute before saying, " You know I'd never willingly betray you right?"

" Of course, this isn't _Julius Caesar_," I scoffed. I looked at him thoughtfully, taking in his disturbed expression. " Mikuo, really, what's wrong."

" ...Nothing, I guess I'm just a little nervous about entrance exams," he said faking a nervous laugh.

He wouldn't speak anymore, and we both lapsed into a silence, the entire bus brimming with life without us. We got off, still not saying a word to one another, even though we totally needed to get our act together for the field trip today.

Because dude.

We've gotta make our mark.

" Nero! Gumo! Akaito! Assemble!" I called out.

Nero glanced at me with a irritable look on his face and trudged up with Akaito and Gumo, the latter seeming a lot more pumped than the other two.

" Gentlemen," I said haughtily. " Today, is a grand day. Today is the day we make history. Today, we set in stone our fate. TODAY-"

" Hate to drop kick you off your soap box, but my class is halfway across campus," Akaito butt in. " So, if you could just do this later-"

" Bitch, you're gonna listen, I sat down and _wrote this speech," _I hissed. " _IN CALLIGRAPHY_."

" But-!"

" SILENCE HUMAN, YOUR GOD IS SPEAKING."

* * *

><p>Mikuo POV:<p>

* * *

><p>Sometime during Len's forced speech I snuck off. God, how was I gonna go about this? This whole Rui situation is seriously cramping my style. I rubbed my hands down my face and began to roam around campus, aimlessly trying to come up with a solution.<p>

" Mikuo?"

I glanced up and saw that during my musings, I'd somehow made it to the library and for some reason, Neru was holding a dictionary like it was her child.

" You seem perplexed," she said. " I think I used that right, this book is kinda confusing."

" I'm sure you did," I said waving my hand. " It's nothing, run off blondie."

Her cheeks flushed as she stepped into my path, indignantly saying," Tell me now or so help me God I'll take that stupid baseball bat you have and shove it up your-!"

" Okay! Okay!" I said. " I'm just worried about..entrance exams."

She relaxed slightly, though her eyes continuously searched mine as though she didn't believe me.

" Seriously, I'm fine," I smiled. " The tour's gonna start soon, you should catch up with the others."

Neru started off and for a second, look back at me with an odd look in her eyes before walking away. Behind me, slow clapping echoed.

" Bravo Mikuo, Bravo."

I jerked around and glared at Rui, that smug look on her face compelling me to knock her out right then and there. But classy ass gentlemen don't hit women.

" Screw off Rui, I'm not in the mood for your bullshit," I muttered.

" I'd watch my tone if I were you, I just might-"

" Might _what_? Ruin Len's game instead of me?" I spat. " Go ahead, when you do, I'll be the first one to point to _you."_

" You know what they say, point one finger at someone else and there's always three pointing right back at you," she smirked.

" What is the point of even doing this?" I exclaimed. " Len's been nothing but nice to you!"

" I just want to ensure my victory is all," she said examining her nails.

" Wh-WHAT VICTORY?!" I exploded.

She dainitly raised her eyebrows and smiled, as if my outburst amused her. She opened her mouth and suddenly striaghtened and stared bashfully at the ground, as if she was suddenly embarrassed.

" Mikuo! Hey, Mikuo- ohh..."

Dear God, why Nero. He glanced back and forth between Rui and I and grinned suggestively at me.

" Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

" No," I said bluntly. " You're interrupting nothing important. Let's go."

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him away, leaving a suddenly shy and quiet Rui behind.

" Dude, hey, dude- Mikuo, couldn't you have been a little less harsh?" he said struggling against me.

" Harsh? About what? Nothing was going on," I replied.

Nero jerked out of my grip and frowned at me. " Look, I know you're in a mood for some unknown reason, but you don't need to be a dick to a girl who's confessed to you because of it."

_**Confessed?!**_

" _Rui?_" I exclaimed Incredously. " Confess to _me?_"

I burst out laughing barely able to contain myself, and stopped abruptly when I said Nero's expression hadn't cracked a bit.

" Nero, what in the hell makes you think Rui likes me," I repleid seriously. " If anything she hates me."

" I don't know what kind of tsundere act you think she's pulling, but Rui likes you," he said gravely. " And-"

" Nero, Rui. Did not. Confess. To me," I said pointedly. " Ever. We were just...talking. Why would I lie about that."

" Well...it just looked like.." he began.

" I don't know what it _looked_ like, but I'm telling you what _happened_," I said tiredly. " Believe me or not, I don't care. I'm not about to sit here and argue-"

" Okay! Okay!" Nero said quickly. " Sorry, it's just...Rui's a sweet girl and I'd hate to see her get hurt you know? And the fact that this drama between Len and Rin and I just got resolved..."

I stared at him for a second, all of a sudden realizing something critical.

" You said she's _sweet?" _

" Uh yeah?"

" SWEET? _HER_?"

" What's the big deal?" Nero frowned.

I took in a deep breath. " I'm..I'm gonna tell you something, but you have to swear to not...flip out."

" Yeah, sure, okay," he said crossing his arms.

Okay, calm Mikuo, CALM.

" Rui is going to try and sabotage Len before his game Friday. I don't know how or why but she's been trying to get me to do it. And Nero, I-"

" Stop." Nero stared at me, unreadable for a moment before turning his back to me and walking away.

" Wha-! Where are you going!"

" I have low tolerance for bull shit Mikuo."

I stood there slack-jawed as I watched his walk away, yelling furiously after him, " LOW TOLERANCE FOR **BULLSHIT**? YOU ACT LIKE THAT DRAMA WITH LEN _WASN'T_!"

My mind reeled at how easily my claims had been rejected. I grabbed a handful of my hair and tugged roughly at it, biting my lip in frustration. Stupid, stupid Mikuo! That guy had just finished fussing at you for "hurting" Rui! Did you really think he'd listen to whatever slander you had to say about her?

" Wow, I never thought you guys' bonds would be so fragile."

I turned slowly around, rage coming off me in waves as Rui made her appearance once more.

" Our bonds aren't fragile," I hissed. " When you go through with your bitch plan, you'll be exposed."

" Mikuo, you can't possibly think I'm so stupid," she said with a smug grin. She glanced at her watch before saying. " We may want to head back, the school tour looks to be starting soon."

And on that note, she flounced away, a slight spring in her step as if nothing in her world could possibly go wrong. I could only stare after her, gears in my head turning viciously before I reluctantly followed behind her.

* * *

><p>Len POV:<p>

* * *

><p>Okay. So the Kagamine Soccer Empire Takeover was a huge bust. Something about "pull-something-like-that-again-and-you'll-be-expelled-before-you-even-take-the-entrance-exam".<p>

Pffft. Sooo bluffing.

" Hello everyone, I'm your student council vice president, Megurine Luka," said the chick who'd just walked up. I raised my eyes and scanned her up and down in awe. Dude, high school girls are on a whole other _level!_

" I'm a second year, and unfortunately, haven't had much experience giving tours," she said laughing slightly. " But, bear with me okay? We'll be learning together. Now if you'll follow me..."

We all shuffled to move behind her and I heard Gumo give a choked gasp behind me.

" What dude?"

" Those...those...MELONS."

" Oh grow up Gumo," Rin said rolling her eyes.

" Oh you're just jealous!" he said sharply. " Even Akaito agrees! Right man?"

The redhead's face flared up as he stammered a bullshit reply about how he likes girls for their intelligence. What kind of teenage guy 100 percent means _that_?

" Nero! You saw 'em right! Those are like, the perfect tits!" Gumo exclaimed.

" I would've agreed with you until you said the word 'tits'," Nero said calmly, and upon receiving a vicious blow to the stomach from Rin he immediately saw the error of his ways and rushed after her when she stormed away.

" Rin!" I called. " Your dear older brother likes them small! Hell, it's great you're a washboard! Rin!"

The sound of dragging feet behind me wouldn't have halted my endeavors until I took an irritated glance behind me and saw that it was Mikuo. And boy, did he look hell of a lot worse.

" Mikuo? Hey, buddy, are you-"

" Len," he said heavily. " Unless you're thinking about what I said earlier and taking me up on it, don't bother talking."

" What's your problem already?" I said growing slightly irritated. " You know, this random bitter attitude of yours is kind of getting old."

" You say that like I have a choice," he bit back bitterly.

" Well, when your friends are trying to help you, _you do _have a choice," I snapped. " Either pipe the fuck down and accept the hand that's being offered, or expect to feel as alone and bitter as you're acting."

Mikuo bit his lip nervously, the fury in his face morphing into anxiety and panic.

" Len," he muttered. " Look...Nero didn't believe me okay. If I tell you-"

" Guys!" Rin turned back to us with a finger to her lips, urgently quieting us as Megurine-senpai continued her lecture about the school and it's achievements.

Which let's be honest here, until I hit that soccer team, what achievements do they really have?

But anyway, Mikuo glanced at me nervously and mouthed that he would tell me later. Normally, I'd have relaxed that finally, he felt comfortable in confiding in me. And yet, his body was still tense as if he were going to snap at any moment; and if he wasn't the least bit relaxed, why should I be?

* * *

><p>" Riiiin! It's almost lunch, you've <em>got <em>to share!" I whined.

" Well maybe you shouldn't have _shared _your opinion about how much of a washboard I am," she pouted.

" But I love washboards! Didn't you hear that part? I love how they clean clothes and stuff, and what man doesn't love a nice basket of clean clothes?"

" YOU. You do everything in your power to prevent your clothes from getting washed!"

" I don't believe in today's technology," I said after a moment. " It shall be the downfall of our society."

" Oh that is bull-"

" GUYS!" Gumo ran towards us, clothes practically torn apart, and out of breath. " The lunch rush is INSANE."

" Coming from you, it obviously must not be," Miku replied.

" I tell you, I was thrown across the cafeteria and back! I just wanted a sub man! and I felt the entire science hall rush me from the left, and all the second years on my right!"

" He's exaggerating," Rin said.

" And then, God shone in front of me, and handed the sandwich to me in a shower of gold light," Gumo said in a daze. " And He spoke, and you know what He said?"

" What did he say?" I said boredly.

" He said," Gumo paused to collect himself, " he said...that'll be 250 yen."

" A true miracle right," Nero said.

" You had to be there man," Gumo exclaimed. He then grabbed Nero and began to drag him off towards the main building, screaming about having to experience the Lord for himself.

" Gumo! Gumo! You can't drag people to their death against their will!" Rin cried and started after them, leaving Miku and I alone.

I shifted uncomfortably, feeling her gaze penetrating me as though I had something to hide.

" So uh..."

Stay calm man, stay calm.

" During the tour, anything to kiss? I mean cool! I meant cool! Awesome!"

" Those two words don't even sound similar Len," Miku smiled.

" They both make the 'k' sound!"

Miku's smile faded and she regarded me solemnly before saying, " Len...how are you?"

" Heh, wh-what do you mean?"

" I mean," she lowered her voice, " the whole kiss business. Rin told me."

I groaned and buried my face in my hands. " first Mikuo, now you...look it was...I..I don't know why I did it okay. It was just impulse."

" Wait, wait," Miku said. " Mikuo knows?"

" Just about the kiss," I said quickly. " he kind of saw it firsthand."

Miku blinked in surprise but quickly shook her head. " Not what I wanted to talk about. Look, I think you know as well as I do why you did it. Len, just say it already."

" Say what?"

" That you love Rin."

" As a sister?"

" As a woman."

" What is this, a soap opera?"

Miku sighed and said, " Rin isn't going to put up much longer with you and your 'impulse'. And honestly, although nero and you have made amends, if you keep with these subtle acts of imposing on Rin, Nero's going to think that something...is up."

I frowned and looked away from her, not exactly wanting to acknowledge the fact that she was right.

" Len," she said again. " At this point, how do you see yourself and Rin?"

" She's...my adorable little sister," i said mechanically. " Of course I love her..."

" Of course naturally," Miku agreed.

I looked up at her, my heart pounding in my ears as I weighed what she was saying. What I had told Rin had only been a few days ago, and yet it felt like ages. Even though I was being stubborn and persistent in that I didn't know how I felt about her, I couldn't help but see Nero as my rival. I couldn't help but feel the need to claim Rin as my own.

Maybe I do love Rin. But...I can't say that out loud...can I..?

" I...I..."

"Miku," Mikuo appeared and I took a deep breath in relief. Miku glared at me slightly before turning her attention to Mikuo. " I... need a moment alone with Len. It's pretty important. Do you mind?"

" Not at all," she said sweetly. " If anything, it may help him. "

And on that note, she stood up, gave me a sweetly venous smile and practically stomped away. Well, it being Miku, it was more delicate and ladylike, but it was still stomping!

" Is this about earlier?" I asked. " because if so, just know that you can trust me man. I am the yin to your yang, the peanut butter to your jelly, the salt to your pepper, the Will Herondale to your-"

" Len," Mikuo interrupted. " We have no time for cliche analogies. Or Infernal Devices references."

Mikuo took a deep breath and stared out in front of him for a moment. " This whole, skipping the game stuff. You know I wouldn't just ask you that without a good reason."

" Yes, yes, I am well aware."

" And...I swore to not tell about you and Rin right?"

My heart froze and all the blood drained from my face. " Dear God, Mikuo...you aren't going to tell are you?!"

"N-no...I'm not," he said slowly. " But...if you play...it might get out.."

I stared at him, unable to see the situation for anything other than it was, no matter how badly I wanted to.

" Are you blackmailing me."

" No!" Mikuo said quickly. " It's not me! It's...someone else."

" Some else?" I said in disbelief. " Like who? Only you and Miku know."

Mikuo glanced away, his face becoming and even more deathly shade of white.

" What? Did you tell someone?" I whispered.

" I-"

" You lied to me?"

" No, that's not it Len."

" So you're blackmailing me. For what? What good will me not playing do you?"

" It's not _for _me!"

" Then for who? You aren't making any-!"

" RUI! It's Rui! She's the perpetrator here! Not me!"

Mikuo sat o his knees before me, panting wildly as if he'd been running and getting that message out enabled him to stop. I could only stare at him, uncertain as to how I should process what he just said.

" It's Rui Len," he said desperately. " She...she..."

He bit his lip and didn't continue, keeping his gaze averted from mine as if no explanation he had would be good enough.

" Mikuo..is this going to end well," I said darkly.

He remained silent.

" Mikuo. Are you telling me the truth. No, let me rephrase that. Are you telling me the full truth."

He looked up at me, clearly despairing and just as uncertain as I as to what he should do. His shoulders drooped and his face battered and worn as if he'd been through a thousand trial in a thousand lives, and that this moment right now, was just too much for him.

" Len, we're friends right? Best friends," he said.

I sat staring at him, and off in the distance, I could Gumo's incessant yelling about the insane lunch rush that was coming to an end.

" I hope so Mikuo. I hope so."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Gah, what is my problem, I promised more updating and bleh. Nothing. In my feeble attempt at defense, I actually wanted this to be a funny, light-hearted chapter, but...I felt like I already dug these guys' graves for drama and it was practically impossible to write it without it!

So if you're still reading and feel like this story still makes sense (and I hope it does because I know long periods without updates makes me forget an entire plotline with stories I watch), I am so grateful. Thank you for reading so long and keeping up with these guys! In all honesty, I may cut the story a bit short from it's original plotline, but I promise it won't detract from the incest and the cruel plotting of Rui and the mysterious amnesia of Rin! God I hope that didn't give anything away.

Okay, so thank again for reading and **Favorite, Alert, and Review!**


End file.
